Love That Dog!
by SeraphimEclipse
Summary: [AU] One day, Kagome finds a homeless dog, and takes him in. She immediately falls in love with her little puppy. She sleeps with it, and even takes showers with it! What happens when one morning, its not her little dog in bed with her? [InuKag]
1. Chapter 1

Love that Dog!

If you think this a normal tale of a girl and her dog, turn back now!

This chapter tells about a dog. At least two years past in this chapter, it is necessary, other wise this would be a 1000 chapter long story. So, no complaining! The rest of the story will go day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute, second by second… Do you get my point?

In most stories, this is a chapter about the main character. I hate to break it to you, but…

It's not!

This chapter is about the dog.

Now if your thinking 'gee, boring' then stop! Don't judge a story by the first few lines.

On with the story!

Fuzzy was your average normal homeless street dog. Eating cans, roaming around with no restraint.

Life was good for Fuzzy.

Fuzzy was a very pretty doggy. Fuzzy had a short pure white coat, and had very pretty blue eyes. He was a skinny dog, and was very strong too.

Fuzzy did have a half brother, Fluffy. Fluffy wasn't very nice to his younger puppy brother. He often tried to bite Fuzzy, or hurt him with his sharp claws. Fuzzy had some minor injuries, but not enough to kill him.

Of course, every dog has its enemies. Fuzzy had two enemies, Wolfy and Monkey. Both of the dogs despised Fuzzy. Fuzzy wanted to eat all of 'Shikon Puppy Snacks,' but, Monkey got ¾ of the box, Wolfy got three, and Fuzzy got the rest, which he wasn't very happy about.

Fuzzy being a kind and mean dog also had two friends, Holey, and Destroyer. He liked his friends, but at the same time, they got annoying. Holey and Destroyer fought a lot, especially when Holey tries to sniff Destroyer. Sometimes though, Fuzzy thought it was funny.

One of the last dogs fuzzy knew was known as 'Grandma' or Granny for short. She was the homeless dog elder. She made the rules, and found places for everyone to sleep, and get enough to eat.

Granny had a sister, Miko, who was around Fuzzy's age. Miko liked Fuzzy liked Miko, but then, Miko started to like Monkey and hurt poor Fuzzy's heart. Fuzzy slept for fifty hours the night Miko went out with Monkey.

Fuzzy was very lonely. He was the only dog that didn't have a partner. He would journey off by himself, and not come back for weeks. That worried Holey and Destroyer; they thought that Fuzzy might hurt himself on purpose.

Then, one day, Holey and Destroyer overheard there was a girl who was looking for a dog like fuzzy. They told Fuzzy to wander around where she lived. So, Fuzzy being the lonely decided to check it out.

Fuzzy ended up at the Higurashi Shrine.

The moment Kagome Higurashi laid her eyes on Fuzzy; she fell in love with the little puppy. Kagome immediately took the dog in.

Fuzzy was no longer lonely, he had master. Kagome was very nice to Fuzzy. She always gave him plenty of treats, food and water. Plus, she played Fuzzy's favorite game, fetch.

Fuzzy was obedient to Kagome, she gave him a place to stay, so he decided that she deserved the back of treatment. Of course, that just earned him more treats.

After year when Fuzzy was four, Kagome and Fuzzy were the best of friends. Fuzzy slept with Kagome, and they even played in the shower together, Kagome even bought him a little shirt.

When Kagome started school, he was lonely. He didn't like when Kagome went away with out him. But, when Kagome came back, she always played him.

And your all thinking, gee, this is really boring learning about a stupid dog and his master, they lived happily ever after until both of them died…

Wrong!

As you will see, this story has many twists and turns, don't always believe what you read…

Kagome, eventually was so busy, she started to forget about poor Fuzzy. She didn't play as much, and she started to ignore him.

This caused Fuzzy to go into doggy depression. He wouldn't eat as much and he would always sleep. At his next check up, the doctor told Kagome that Fuzzy was going to die if she didn't watch out.

Kagome was very worried about her dog. It was her only friend, she had been lonely too before she met Fuzzy. Kagome would sit next Fuzzy and scratch behind his ears. He enjoyed her scratching his ears. Fuzzy was getting weaker and weaker every day…

The doctor said he was fatally sick, and that he probably die fairly soon…

That takes us to present time….

Kagome was lying in bed with Fuzzy next to her. He was sleeping peacefully, but Kagome could tell that he was going to die soon.

Kagome started to cry. "You're my only friend, I don't want to loose you!"

Fuzzy's breathing was getting more slower. He would exhale, and he wouldn't inhale for two minutes.

"You can't leave me here all alone! Would am I going to do if I loose you!"

Kagome started to fall asleep.

"I wish I could stay with you forever…"

Kagome fell into a deep sleep hoping that her dog would make it out all right. During the middle of the night, Kagome hugged her dog tightly and realized he was still alive.

The next morning, Kagome felt warm. Kagome realized it wasn't her dog's arms around hers. She looked down; it was two human (or so she thought) hands around her waist. What the heck was going on?

Kagome did the only thing a girl in her place would do.

Scream.

"Ahhhhhhh! What the heck is in my bed!" Kagome exclaimed.

The person in her bed held their ears.

"Watch wench! What the heck are you-" the boy stopped.

He looked at his hands. "I'm normal! I'm normal again! Thank the heavens! I'm not stuck in a stupid dog body! Halleluiah!"

Kagome just stared at him, she then freaked out when she looked at his head. "Your not human! What are you? You have dog ears!"

The boy walked over to Kagome's mirror. "Damn it! I'm not my full demon self! What the heck happened to me? I'm-" he sniffed the air. "I'm a hanyou! Great! Just great! This is perfect!"

"What the heck did you do with my dog!" Kagome exclaimed.

The young man stared at her. "Are you really that clueless?"

Kagome glared at him. "Well I must be! Where is my dog!"

The boy walked up to Kagome, he was around three inches in front of her. "You're looking at him."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll worry about my dog later. Who are you? What are you? And what are you doing in my house!"

The young man leaned against Kagome's wall. "I'm Inu Yasha, I should be a demon, but somehow something went wrong and I'm now a hanyou, and what am I doing in your house? You brought me in! You couldn't resist a little puppy!"

"For the last time! You are not my dog!" Kagome barked at Inu Yasha.

It was his turn; he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever wench, if you can't get that through your head that's fine."

"Listen here, I'm going to go call the cops, you stay put and don't touch anything!" Kagome yelled as she walked over to her phone.

"Your calling the cops? Why!" Inu Yasha exclaimed.

"Your some guy I don't know, I wake up and you are in my bed with me! Of course I'm going to call the cops." Kagome yelled at him.

"Please, please don't call the cops!" Inu Yasha pleaded. If the cops found him then-, Nevermind, he would think about that later.

"Then get out of my house now!" She yelled.

"Keh! Fine! I don't care," Inu Yasha opened Kagome's window and jumped out.

Kagome sat on her bed and sighed. What was going on? She didn't know, and she really didn't want to know either. Why were these stupid things happening? It just didn't make any sense…

"Wait a minute…" Kagome said to herself. "If he is my dog, where is he going to go…? And wait… he took a shower with me! That-that pervert! Oh my god! He's seen me naked!"

Kagome grabbed her coat and ran down the stairs and went outside.

"I'm going to kill him!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"Hey, were back to normal!"

"Yes we are my dear…"

Smack

"You hentai!"

TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

Love That Dog!

Chapter 2

Seeing that you all saw before, this story is not as it seems.

Just to make sure were all on the same page, I will tell you where everything is happening; we don't like our readers to get bewildered now… or do we…?

As we last saw, our little puppy, Fuzzy or Inu Yasha, which ever you would to a certain extent call him; he turned from a dog into a hanyou. Hmmmm…. How did that ensue? Comprehend the preceding stage incredibly vigilantly…. retain information: All desires can be proficient of impending accuracy.

Kagome, our heroin- I mean main female character has just realized that she has slept with Inu Yasha and that he has seen her naked from head to toe. Not a very pleasant thought…

So enraged that our little puppy as seen her like that, she decides to run after him to teach him a lesson to find out what the heck is going on.

The little puppy has been shooed out of her house and is currently looking for his comrades, or fellow now human puppy friends.

Is Kagome going to smack our puppy to hell? Or will something else happen? Who knows! Why are you asking me? You act like I write the story! I'm just the stupid Narrator!

And now on with the story!

Inu Yasha sniffed around trying to find out where his little puppy friends were. When he couldn't pick up their sent, he realized that they must have turned into humans, and that he would have to find them with his eyes.

"Where would they be…?"

"Inu Yasha!"

"Great… Now what do you want wench! I left! What do you want?" Inu Yasha yelled at Kagome.

Kagome walked up to him quickly and blushed. "Have you- did you- oh let me rephrase that. When I got a shower with you, do you remember anything!"

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Duh! I remembered being covered head to tow in soap and not being able to see until I was in bed… Why are you asking? Was there something I was supposed to remember…?"

Shaking her head furiously, Kagome continued to blush. "No! Nothing at all! Its good!"

Inu Yasha continued to walk on leaving Kagome there as it started to rain. She started at him not knowing where he was planning to go.

"Inu Yasha? Where are going?" Kagome whispered.

"Keh, I'm just going to try to find my friends." He said continuing to walk off.

"Inu Yasha- I- don't go! I love you!"

Inu Yasha ran over to her, embraced her and kissed her. They got married and lived happily ever after.

Hah! I tricked you. Now what author in their right mind would do something as corny as that? I, Miss Shiku, your wonderful narrator wouldn't let that happen even if the author wrote that. Now, Lets get back to the way thing should be…

"Inu Yasha! Watch out!" Kagome yelled.

Inu Yasha turned and saw Naraku coming after him. "Wah!"

Whoops…. Erroneous (wrong) channel! That was chapter 276! We don't want to devastate the future!

"Inu Yasha, but, what will you do then?" She asked him worriedly.

He shrugged. "I dunno…become a homeless bum? Feh, why do you care wench, go back home, you'll get sick."

"See if I ever help you again! I was just trying to help!" Kagome turned around and stormed off in a rage.

Inu Yasha sighed and walked off. "Stupid wench."

"Houshi-sama, what do you suppose we should do now?"

Miroku sighed. "I'm not sure Sango."

"I think we should find the dog turd first!" Koga exclaimed.

"Let's kill him for all I care…" Sesshomaru responded.

Naraku laughed like a monkey. "Oooh Oooh Ahhh! I agree! Oooh Oooh Ahhh!"

Everyone stared at Naraku. He was the abnormal one in the cluster.

"Naraku, quit acting like a demented ape, your making me look ghastly," Kikyo said while looking at her nails and filling them at the same time.

"But Kikyo!" He complained. "I thought I was on your side!"

Kikyo rolled her yes. "Get a life Naraku."

Miroku leaned towards Sango's ear. "Is anyone on his side?"

"True Houshi-"

Slap.

"HENTAI!"

Five miles away…

CRACK

"HENTAI!"

Inu Yasha turned around quickly and smirked. "There's only one person who can hit that hard!"

'You're even a pervert as a human Miroku.' Inu Yasha thought as he quickly ran towards the place where the sound was coming from.

The little boy ran with all of his might trying to reach his friends who could be in danger. The boy was scared. If something happened to his friends, then he would be sad. Not to mention that his little friends would be sad too…

Just to tell you all, that's version one of Inu Yasha running to his friends. Up next is version two; you can decide which one you like better.

Inu Yasha, the bold and wondrous warrior ran like a Baywatch lifeguard, his silver mane flowing behind him like silver thread. The small drops of perspiration rolling down his cheeks, and the look in his eyes that made him look like a man during a scene where he had to save his loved one, or she would die.

So, which one do you like better? I, Miss Shiku, your wonderful narrator loves to make her readers smile.

"What was up with that guy?" Kagome asked herself while lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

'Now, I don't have a companion anymore…' She realized that she was now going to be alone.

'What am I supposed to do now? God I hate this silence… its so damn annoying! Maybe I should get a job or something to pass the time. I could always use some more money.'

Ding Dong.

'Who could that be…?'

Kagome walked down the stairs and over to the front door. When she opened it, there was a whole bunch of people standing there, including Inu Yasha.

"I-Inu Yasha? What are you doing here?"

Sango held up a piece of paper. "We saw your add."

Kagome took the paper and remembered. She had put an add in the paper that people could live in her house with her. She looked up. "How many of you are there?"

Inu Yasha started counting. "Me, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Naraku, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Kaede so there would be eight of us."

Kagome smiled. "Your in luck, I have eight available rooms."

"Thanks wench." Inu Yasha said walking into the house.

Kagome glared at him. "I'm sharing MY house with YOUR friends, and your not even calling me by my name!"

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Wench, I don't even know your name."

Kagome blushed and realized how stupid she was. "I'm Kagome." She held out her hand.

Inu Yasha just nodded and started to walk around.

Kagome glared at him again. "You're supposed to shake my hand and tell me your name."

"Keh, you already know my name wench."

"Kagome, dear beautiful maiden, will do me the honors and bare my child?" Miroku proposed.

Inu Yasha slugged Miroku over the head. "No, she is not going to bare you child!"

"Why are you being so over protective Inu Yasha? Maybe I will bare his child…" Kagome stated.

Inu Yasha looked at her with a very weird look. "Your going to accept!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "When pigs fly jealous boy."

"I am not jealous!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Are!"

"Too!"

"Are!"

"Too!"

Their insane fighting went on through the rest of the day and night. This concludes the second chapter of Love that Dog.

TBC!


	3. Chapter 3

Love that Dog!

Chapter Three!

Hey everyone, I, Miss Shiku, your narrator gets to direct this chapter anyway she wants because SeraphimEclipse fell asleep while typing! This means that I Shiku Takeshi will be the creator of this chapter. Just like Miss Eclipse, I'm a big fan of angst; so, this will be a very angsty chapter!

As you last saw, Kagome's home had just turned into the Love Hina Hotel. Did I also mention that Kagome had a hot springs in her back yard? Whoo hoo! This should spice things up a bit!

Let's begin!

It was now three months after everyone had settled in, everything was going perfect, or at least it seemed that way. Of course, there were still a lot of fights, but hey, everyone has to fight once and a while.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome called. "Inu Yasha where are you?"

"Keh, what do you want?"

Kagome looked up and saw him sitting on a rafter of her house. "I want you to come down here and talk to me!"

Inu Yasha 'humphed.' "Why do you of all people want to talk to me?"

"Inu Yasha, you always are up there! You never say anything! Aren't you lonely? You even sleep up there, I have a bed for you!"

He glanced away from her and whispered quietly. "But then… you don't have any place to sleep-"

Her face showed confusion. "Inu Yasha, I don't understand…"

"God damn it Kagome! I have lived with you for at least nine years!"

Kagome was still confused. "I still don't understand!"

"Never mind… you won't care anyways."

"Fine then! I- Maybe I would care! At least I've made friends now! I'm not some person who's all-alone! I'm not friendless like you."

That struck a nerve, and it struck him really hard. "I- I see… I never saw it that way… I thought, I thought you were my friends, but I must be wrong. Of course, I see it now; a low life hanyou can't make friends. I'm really a fool. I don't know what I was thinking." He jumped down from the rafter. "I'm sorry for causing you problems Kagome, I never realized I was such a problem to you… Goodbye, Kagome…" Inu Yasha barged out the door never planning to return.

"I-Inu Yasha…"

Drats…. Miss Eclipse woke up, please don't tell her about the little segment I wrote, she'll ban me! It'll be our little secret!

Love That Dog!

Chapter 3!

Wai! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! I'm so happy! I couldn't believe how many reviews I had when I checked my mail! Free fake cookies for everyone!

Let's begin Miss Shiku!

; Of course!

Last time, our little puppy friends had all congregated in one place, Kagome's house. Did I mention she had a hot springs? This should spice things up… It's Love Hina Hotel Inu Yasha style! Not really, but hey who cares! Lets get on with the show!

"Oh Miroku!"

"Sango!"

Whoopsy… wrong chapter, that is from lemon chapter that will never exist. You all can use your wonderfully perverted minds to figure out what happens. Lets get back to channel 3!

"Houshi-sama!"

Smack

"Sango, every slap if worth it as long as I can touch y-"

Smack

"You Hentai!"

Kagome sweat dropped and turned to Inu Yasha. " Do they always act like this?"

"Yep, they sure do…"

"Inu Yasha, can you tell me how you know all these people?"

"Keh! Why do you care wench?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, I'm just curious." Kagome gave him a death glare. "And don't call me wench!"

"Whatever wench…" he started to wander off.

"Aren't you going to tell me!"

"Hell no! Its my life, I don't need you trying to pry into it!" Inu Yasha growled.

"Kagome my darling! Come with me and stay away form that evil dog turd!" Koga declared.

Inu Yasha marched back over to Kagome where Koga was now standing. "Get your hands off of her!"

"Maybe I like Koga Inu Yasha, have you ever thought about that?"

Inu Yasha turned around and huffed off. "Stupid wench, I saw her first…"

Koga's eyes had stars in them. "Will you really come with me my dear Kagome?"

"Hell no, go stand in line with Miroku pervert." Kagome walked off.

After searching, Kagome found Inu Yasha outside sitting high up in a tree. From far away, he looked so pathetic, but Kagome knew that close up, he didn't look like that. But then, why were his ears drooped and his back hunched over? Nothing was making any sense. Why was he acting like this? Did she say something to offend him?

"Inu Yasha! Come down here, I want to give you something!"

"Keh, maybe I don't want to!"

"You'll come down if you know what's good for you! I'll go tell Miroku to meet me in my room tonight!"

Inu Yasha, being the over protective mutt that he is immediately came down. "What is it wench!"

"I won't give you it until you call me by my real name! Or, I can always go get Miroku…"

Inu Yasha scoffed. "Fine w-K-Kagome…"

Kagome walked over to Inu Yasha and put her arms around his neck. Inu Yasha had no idea what she was doing. Then, he felt something cold on his neck, like a little metal tag or something like that. Inu Yasha heard a little 'click,' and then Kagome arms came back from around his neck.

He looked down it was his dog collar!

"What are you trying to do to me we-" Glare. "I mean Kagome!"

Kagome smiled. "I just thought it would look cute on you." She blushed a bit. "Let's go sit-"

Thwack.

Inu Yasha slammed into the ground. "What the hell did you do to me Kagome!"

Kagome just stood there in shock. He just called her by her first name with out her having to tell him! She ran over to Inu Yasha and helped him up.

"Maybe it's the collar…" Kagome tried to take it off but it would come off. What was wrong with the damned thing?

"You've put a sealing spell on him Kagome." Kaede said. "There is only one way to get it off of him."

"What is it!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You both must sit in the hot springs for ten minutes. Then Kagome, you must follow this list of instructions."

Kagome looked extremely confused. "Wear old clown costumes. Take fifteen pickles and smash them with your feet. Run around the house streaking yelling 'I'm a big fat goat.' Kaede, what on earth is this! This can't be right, these are the stupidest instructions I have ever seen in my entire life!"

"It is what ye must to get the collar off him."

"Keh, that's the biggest piece of shit I've heard in a long time." Inu Yasha said, "Can't we just cut it off with a steak knife or something?"

Kagome tossed the paper on the ground. "You know what Inu Yasha, it sure makes a lot more sense than crushing pickles in a hot springs."

And so off they went to try to get the darn collar off of Inu Yasha.

TBC!


	4. Chapter 4

Love That Dog!

Chapter 4!

Welcome everyone!

This Preview has been rated G for all audiences.

Do you have bad teeth?

Many people do!

If you would like to get rid of your bad teeth call 1-800-WhyAmI-CallingThisNumer to get your answer!

Thanks! And we hope you get better teeth!

Now Your Feature Presentation!

Welcome everyone, I, Miss Eclipse is here to show you the first part of out 'bloopers.' As you know, nothing goes perfect, so go behind the scenes with me to take a look at some of the many bloopers our favorite cast have imagined!

Blooper #1 Kagome's potty mouth Part 1

"What the fuckin' hell did you do with my dog you bastard!" Kagome yelled.

"Eh… Kagome… that wasn't in the script…"

:Sweat drops: "Whoopsy daisy…"

Blooper #2 Inu Yasha overacts

"Who am I? Who am I! I am the all-great and mighty Mushu! I can roar so loud, I can make your ancestors shiver!"

:stare: "Inu Yasha, this isn't a Disney movie…"

; "Oh yeah… I forgot…"

Blooper # 3 Kagome's Potty Mouth Part 2

"Wait a fuckin minute! That damned bastard saw me naked! The fuckin pervert! That bastard better run, because I'm fuckin pissed off!"

Inu Yasha: "…":shivers in fear: "Um… Kagome…"

: sweat drops : "I guess I overreacted there a bit…"

Blooper # 4 Doggy Doo Doo

Inu Yasha sniffed around trying to find out where his little puppy friends were. When he couldn't pick up their sent, he realized that there was dog poo all around him.

Inu Yasha: Where the hell did all this shit come from!

Kagome: ; Sorry Inu Yasha, the puppies accidentally got on set…

Inu Yasha: Keh, hell to the puppies…

Blooper # 5 The poetic side of Inu Yasha

"Inu Yasha, but, what will you do then?" Asking him worriedly.

He shrugged. " I will become but a bee… For my soul lies with in thee… Shall I live or die? Am I allergic to apple pie? Only time will tell… Whether my body shall rot in hell!"

Kagome: Just ignore him; he came from his Shakespeare class

And that concludes out bloopers! I, Miss Shiku gave you those wonderful bloopers because Miss Eclipse is suffering from writers block. I think she's okay now, but I'm not quite sure…

Love That Dog!

Chapter 4

"Keh, wench, I'm starving, isn't it about time that you fix lunch or something?" Inu Yasha complained, his stomach was growling and he didn't like it.

"Well, what do you like to eat Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I really love- Koga!"

Kagome's eyes widen. "You want to eat Koga! Eww… Inu Yasha, that's disgusting? You eat other humans, you were a lot less picky when you were a dog!"

"Kagome my sweet! Your hair shines in the sun! Your smile is like a cloud! Your skin is as soft as a baby's butt!"

"Eh? Koga… I think you need some time alone…"

"Scram Koga!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Fine dog breath, but remember one thing, Kagome is MINE!"

Rolling his eyes Inu Yasha started to walk in the opposite direction. "What ever wolf brains…"

"Inu Yasha! Wait!" Kagome ran to catch up to him. "What did you want to say earlier?"

"Never mind!"

"Come Inu Yasha, tell me!"

"I said never mind wench! Leave me alone!"

Being called a 'wench' again made Kagome stiffen up. "I see, I'm sorry Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha continued to walk away. "Stupid wench."

Ohhh… Let's see where were going next!

Inu Yasha sat down in the hot spring. " Finally… I can get rid of that hell of a life for a few min-"

"Kagome? Is that you Kagome?" Inu Yasha heard Sango call.

Inu Yasha quickly floated behind a rock. He saw Sango and Kikyo come into the hot springs with nothing on except towels. A slight blush appeared on his face.

"I wonder who was talking…" Sango pondered.

"Probably the creep Naraku BaVoon… He's a lunatic, and a peeping tom. Maybe I should go back to Inu Yasha… He's not a pervert like him…" Kikyo commented.

'Oh great' Inu Yasha thought. 'Now what am I supposed to do?'

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed. "You Hentai!" Kagome ran over to Inu Yasha and quickly kicked him out of the hot spring and Inu Yasha soared high up into the air and flew for at least a mile.

"WENCH!" Was heard off in the distance.

"That pervert was spying on us!" Sango and Kikyo exclaimed simultaneously.

Kagome nodded. "Yep, Inu Yasha is a genuine pervert!"

Smack

"You Hentai!" Sango screamed. Miroku had been spying on Sango drying off and saw a little more than he needed to. So, Sango gave him what he deserved.

'Saved by the perverted Monk…' Kagome thought to herself as she quickly got out of the hot springs and headed towards her room.

Let's Watch a Movie!

Sesshy, Koga, Kikyo, Kaede, and Naraku decided to go shopping, so that left Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha at home.

"So… what should we do?" Kagome asked.

"Strip poker!"

Sango glared at Miroku. "Keep dreaming…"

"Oh, but I do…"

Sango flushed. "Never mind that, let's think of something else to do!"

"How about a movie?" Kagome suggested.

"Keh, as long as it's not perverted."

Kagome smiled. "I don't own any perverted movies, if you want perverted movies, go talk to Hojo, my next door neighbor."

A mischievous grin appeared on Miroku's face. "Do you happen to have his phone number?"

"Unless you enjoy watching old gay hairy and wrinkly men make out, I suggest you don't call him." Kagome told Miroku.

Miroku face faulted. "Why yes, I see… I think I'll just stick with the adult video stores…"

By the time, everything was settled down, the four decided to watch (pick your favorite sappy romance movie title and place it here). The boys weren't too happy about it, but they got over it because Miroku got to go to the Adult video store, and Inu Yasha got to eat Ramen.

Kagome sighed as she looked over at Inu Yasha who fell asleep during the chick flick. The collar looked so cute on him. Wait. That's right… The collar was still on him, and she had totally forgotten about it. To tell the truth, she really didn't want to take it off him, it was cute, but she knew that it would cause problems between her and Inu Yasha.

'He's so cute when he sleeps…' Kagome thought to herself.

"Hmmm… Kagome…" Inu Yasha said in his sleep.

Kagome blushed. "Is he dreaming about me in his sleep!"

"Get more ramen… Kagome…"

Kagome sweat dropped. "He really is obsessed with Ramen, its pretty bad when a person starts to dream about Ramen."

"Kag'me… I love ramen…" Inu Yasha said between murmurs.

'Does he ever think about anything besides that stupid ramen! I swear if this world went into a ramen shortage, he would be dead.'

To Be Continued!


	5. Chapter 5

Love that Dog! Chapter 5! 

"This is your captain speaking. We are getting ready to take off soon to two days in the future. It's partially cloudy with a 43 percent chance of rain. Thank you for flying Kamikaze Ai Airlines."

5 minutes later

"Welcome to two days into the future, once you are done reading this chapter, simply click the 'back' button, and you will be safely returned to the present. Thanks and have a nice day…"

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled.

"Damn you wench! What the hell was that for!"

Kagome giggled. "I don't know, I just felt like saying it."

Inu Yasha gave Kagome a death glare. "Take this thing off me." He said pointing to the collar.

"But it looks cute on you!" Kagome pouted.

"I don't care! Just get the stupid steak knife and get this thing off of me!"

Kagome glared at him. "Fine, I thought it was cute, but no… we've got to get a steak knife and cut it into little tiny pieces, see if I ever buy you anything again."

Ladies and Gentleman, we shall go to a different section of the house and see what is going on with the rest of our guests!

"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled. "Get your butt back here!"

"Now you're after my butt, I feel so loved!"

"You won't feel loved after I de-man you!"

Miroku quickened up his pace. "My dear Sango, you would do such a thing now would you?"

Sango quickened her pace as well. "After you continue to see me bathing then yes!"

Miroku was caught at a dead end. "Sango dear I-"

"N-Naraku!" Both Sango and Miroku heard Koga say.

"Are you sure we should be doing this! Koga exclaimed.

"Of course, we don't people to know…"

"But what if someone sees us!" Koga asked.

"Let them see us!"

Miroku and Sango both looked at each other. "Are they…?" Miroku asked.

Sango gulped. "I think they ar-"

"Oh! Naraku!" Koga yelled.

Sango and Miroku just stared at the door separating them from whatever Naraku and Koga were doing inside.

"Keep going! Keep going!" They heard Naraku yell.

"Ah! Ah! You're hurting me Naraku! Please, not so hard!" Koga yelled.

"The harder I act, the harder you work!"

"Ahhhh!" Koga yelled.

"More! More! More!" Naraku screamed.

"I can't! I can't!"

"I said more!" Naraku yelled.

Sango turned to Miroku. "We should stop Naraku! He's obviously hurting Koga!"

"But, but what's going on in there!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Well, it sounds like their making out…"

Thump.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango looked and saw Miroku passed out on the floor. She sweat dropped. "Yet he gropes women…"

Sango gulped. "Well, I guess I gotta do what I gotta do…"

Sango threw the door open and saw…

Because I, Miss Shiku am so terribly mean, we are going to switch back over to our lovely couple!

"Do you have the steak knife Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yup, I have 25 different ones too, each one sharper than the last!"

Inu Yasha scooted back. "Just how good are you with handling knives? I really don't feel like dying today."

"Don't worry Inu Yasha, I've only come close to cutting off my fingers a few times."

He gulped. "That sure is comforting!"

Kagome took one of the steak knives and began to saw away at the collar. Inu Yasha looked down at Kagome and she seemed to be enjoying this a little too much than she should. Was she some ex- serial killer or something! This was a little to weird for him.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the collar was off.

"Praise the lord! No more collar! No more Kagome handling knives around me! Praise the lord! I'm free! I'm free!"

Kagome glared at him. "It couldn't have been that bad…"

"Trust me, it was."

Let's go find out what's happening with Sango, Koga, and Naraku…

Sango threw open the door and saw…

Koga doing sit ups. Naraku was sitting on Koga's feet while making Koga work. Sango fell over. All this time they thought that Naraku and Koga were doing something dirty, but instead, Naraku was just helping Koga work out! Sango figured she had been around Miroku too much.

"Sango? What are you doing on the floor?" Koga asked.

Sango stood up and brushed herself off. "Is this what you have been doing the entire time!"

Koga nodded. "Yeah… What did you think we were doing wench?"

Sango blushed and turned around. "Never mind…"

'Damn that Houshi-sama…'

TBC!


	6. Chapter 6

Love that Dog 

Chapter 6

Kagome sat down on the couch and sighed. It just wasn't the same anymore, no more peace and quiet… Miroku was perverted and always chasing Sango, Koga was after her, which got Inu Yasha mad, Naraku and Inu Yasha always fought, it was a vicious cycle! She longed for her friends to visit, they had all gone to Aspen, but she stayed behind do to going to college.

"Why oh why didn't I go with them! I could've spent my days buying fancy clothes instead of staying here filling out college applications!"

"Kagome, is there something wrong?" Sango asked.

Kagome turned her head. "Oh Sango, its nothing, I just miss my friends…"

"Aren't we your friends Kagome?"

Nodding her head, Kagome smiled. "Yes, of course, these are just my friends I know really well."

Sango made a silent 'oh…' "They should be back soon, right?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "That's the thing, I don't when they are supposed to be back…"

"Hey Kagome!" Koga yelled.

"What is it Koga?"

Koga walked into the living room. "Where are your towels?"

Kagome and Sango's eyes widened to a bare naked Koga. "AHHHHH! YOU PERVERT!" Sango and Kagome quickly started to throw various items at Koga. Koga ran out of the room.

"What's going on here!" Inu Yasha yelled. The two girls quickly mobbed him. They continued to throw stuff with their eyes shut afraid of seeing another boy naked. "Will you stop!" Inu Yasha barked at them.

"Sorry Inu Yasha, its just that-"

Ding Dong

"I have guests?" Kagome asked herself. "Oh my God! I have guests!" Kagome quickly ran over to the door and opened it up.

"Hey Kagome!" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi exclaimed as they quickly hugged Kagome and ran into her house.

Kagome's eyes widened in amazement, "I thought you guys weren't supposed to be back for another month or so! What happened!"

"Well, you see, our hotel sorta blew up…" Eri said sheepishly.

"What do you mean your hotel blew up? How on Earth did that happen?" Kagome asked.

Sango walked over to Kagome and looked at the three girls. "Are these your friends Kagome?"

"Hey Kagome! You never told us you had other people at your house! No fair! Were you having a party with out us!" Yuka exclaimed as she looked around the house at how messy it was.

"Keh!" Inu Yasha said as he picked fuzz out of his hair, "this is hardly a party! This is more like some torture-"

"Oh my god!" The three girls exclaimed.

"You never told us you had a hotties living with you!" Eri said as she and the others ran over to Inu Yasha.

Ayumi poked Inu Yasha's ears. "Are they real?"

"Of course they are you wench!"

Yuka giggled. "He's fierce! Hey Kagome, can I have him?"

"Kagome, what is going on here?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome! You are hiding more than one of them?" The three girls yelled as they pushed Inu Yasha aside and ran over to the monk.

"Ah… I see you three are very fine young ladies. Would any of you be interested in baring my child?"

Eri blushed. "This one is really forward! I like him!"

"No fair!" The other two yelled.

Koga walked into the room with pants on, but of course, not shirt. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Wow! She has more! Kagome were do you get all of these guys?" The girls exclaimed yet again.

Kagome sighed and sat down on the couch. "Oh brother…"

"Ohhh… fine ladies…" Naraku said as he walked into the room.

"Ewwww!" The girls shrieked.

"Kagome… you sure do have some bad taste in guys…" Ayumi commented as they got as far away from Naraku as possible.

Naraku, being the baby he was, ran out of the room crying.

After a while, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi left because they were hungry and the author was tired writing about them!

Inu Yasha sat on the couch staring off into space. Things were pretty quiet currently, Sango was reading books she got from the library, Miroku looking up hentai sites on the internet, Koga and Naraku doing their sit ups, Kikyo was sulking in her room, Kaede was reading as well. Kagome was, well, to be honest, Inu Yasha didn't know where Kagome was.

"Inu Yasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked. Well, at least he found out where Kagome was.

Inu Yasha didn't look at her, he just stared into space, "nothing…"

Kagome walked over to the couch and sat down next to Inu Yasha. When she rested a hand on his shoulder, he flinched. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Feh, I wasn't scared." He said still not looking at her.

When she rested her head on his shoulder, she could feel him stiffen up. "Calm down Inu Yasha… I'm not going to hurt you!"

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously, you wouldn't hurt a fly…"

"Kagome? Are you home?"

Kagome quickly pulled away. "H-Hojo… What are you doing here?" Kagome stood up and walked over to him.

"Kagome, who is this guy?" Inu Yasha asked asked.

Kagome turned to Inu Yasha. "He's uh, well, you see, Hojo is my mothers brothers uncle's cousins sisters best friends nieces aunts sisters roommate from Tennessee."

Inu Yasha just stared at him. Kagome sure knew a lot of weird people

TBC!


	7. Chapter 7

Love that Dog!

Chapter 7

Let's go shopping!

"Kagome, do you think we could go shopping? I need some new clothes, and I feel bad because I keep borrowing yours." Sango said. "So, do you think we can go sometime soon?"

"Shopping!" Kagome exclaimed. "Did you say shopping!"

Sango nodded her head. "Yeah… was that a bad thing?"

"Rule number 1, never ask me to go shopping, just tell me were going shopping, I'll never ever, ever turn it down!" She said with much enthusiasm.

A bit shocked by the way Kagome reacted, Sango decided to make a mental note of that rule. "So, then, Kagome, we are going shopping." She stated.

"I love it when people catch on quickly!" The young mind of Kagome thought of a wonderful idea. It would make the shopping trip much more enjoyable. She stopped at the top of the stairs. "I'll invite Inu Yasha, Koga and Miroku!"

Around five minutes later, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Koga and Inu Yasha were seated in the Higurashi living room. Of course, Kagome was standing up on a table in the middle of them. "Listen up everyone!"

"Keh, why should we?" The hanyou said obviously not too happy that he had to go shopping.

A very fierce glare appeared on Kagome's face. "Because I said so, and I'll say the word and make you kiss the ground!"

"Alright, alright! Don't bite my head off woman!" Inu Yasha barked back.

"Let's go shopping!"

15 minutes later

"Finally! Stupid dog breath was stinkin up the bus!" Koga yelled. He got off the bus as quickly as he could.

That didn't do too well with Inu Yasha. "What did you say?"

"I said you stink!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"You are too stinky!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Inu Yasha! Don't use incorrect grammar, it hurts my delicate ears!" Kagome told the mad puppy.

His eyes rolled. "Yeah, right, your ears sure are delicate."

Sango leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Just go along with it…"

"Keh... whatever!"

"Shopping! Shopping! I love shopping!" Kagome proclaimed as marched into the mall.

They went through tons of clothes stores, of course, they never bought anything. Kagome and Sango spent at least two hours in the first store just in one section. They couldn't make up their minds and it seemed like they wouldn't make them up any time soon either. This of course irritated the guys very much.

"Come on wench! This is taking forever!" Inu Yasha complained.

Miroku smiled a perverted smile. "I don't mind, there's so many lovely ladies here!"

Whack.

"Perverted monk!"

"I'm taken aback by your comments lady Sango!" He held his hands over his heart. "You hurt me so!"

She rolled her eyed. "Yeah, right- Eeep!"

Smack

"Ahh… How I love the pain you give me Lady Sango!"

Sango walked over to Kagome. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we are free of them!"

"Where is my lovely Kagome? I have found the perfect dress for you!" Koga said as he came running around the corner.

"Your woman! Since when was Kagome yours!" Inu Yasha exclaimed.

"She's not exactly yours either dog turd!"

"You know Inu Yasha," Kagome said. "He has a point there."

"What?"

Kagome almost rolled her eyes. "Calm down you jealous puppy!"

"I am not jealous over some wench like you!"

"Inu Yasha! Osuwari!"

In a blink of an eye, Inu Yasha was eating dirt. "Damn you woman!"

"Hey Kagome! Come look at this!" Sango called.

Kagome walked over to where Sango was standing. There was a humongous poster that said, 'Enter to win a Trading Spaces home contest!' Kagome got really excited.

Sango became confused. "What does it mean Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged it off. "It's nothing, come on, lets go."

Out of no where, flashing lights were all around and confetti was falling from the ceiling. Along with that, short little bald guys in black tuxedos and tall black hats were dancing around Kagome and Sango with canes in their hands. Then, they started to sing.

"Congratulations! Congratulations! You've won our special prize hurrah!"

Kagome and Sango sweat dropped.

"What is this!" Exclaimed Kagome as she looked around.

The announcer came out of the ground. "You two fine young lads have won a trip to Japan where you will be surrounded by sexy geisha girl's and girls at your call willing to do **anything** you want them to do."

Sango and Kagome were very mad. "Hey! You idiot!" They yelled in unison. "Can't you tell were not boys? Are you blind!"

Mr. Announcer dude scratched his head. "Well I uh…"

"Plus, we are in Japan!" Inu Yasha stated. "Don't mess with them!"

"Yeah! She's my girlfriend anyways! Get off my precious little baby!" Koga yelled.

All eyes were on Koga, then Inu Yasha spoke up. "What do you mean your girlfriend? She doesn't like you, you idiot!"

"No, she does!

"Does not you pile of crap!"

"At least I'm not pile of hanyou crap!"

"Shut up you rotten slimly, rotted, gory, deformed, defaced pig!"

"Cut it out!" Kagome yelled. "Enough fighting! I'm tired of it!"

The announcer became sad. "Does that mean you two lad- I mean ladies won't be taking the trip?"

"No, we aren't going to take the trip!" Sango told him.

Miroku walked over with bags in his hands. "What's going on?"

Everyone stared at how many bags Miroku was carrying.

"What on earth did you buy?" Exclaimed Sango.

"I bought out all the video stores 'mature' section." He said smiling. "I do have to say they include some fine young ladies on those videos."

Sango whacked him in the head. "You big pervert!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Love That Dog!

Chapter 8!

Thank you for all of your helpful reviews! I appreciate them all! Sorry for the lack of updating, I am currently devoting my spare time to writing my fanfictions and getting everything all caught up! Let the chapter begin! Also, if you have any ideas, please tell them to me! If you don't like crude humor, I suggest you don't read the first part of the story… It's a little suggestive.

Chapter 8

"Mine's bigger!"

"No mine is!"

Kagome listened to the fighting going on in the men's bath. Were they fighting over… well…Kagome shook her head. No…they couldn't be… Inu Yasha and Koga had more decency than that… didn't they?

"How can you tell!"

"Anyone can see mine from miles away!" Koga yelled.

"And why is that!" Inu Yasha yelled back.

Koga smirked. "Mine's brighter!"

This sent Kagome into panic. Did they color well…'it.' Shivers were sent down her spine, this was really freaking her out, why were Koga and Inu Yasha fighting about… about the thing that grossed her out.

"Miroku, who's is bigger!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"I don't know… But mines brighter, its green!"

Kagome almost threw up. It was green! Was it infected! 'Oh my god…' Kagome thought, 'I can't take much more of this!' She stood there hoping to hear something that wouldn't be so disgusting.

"Mines purple! That's bright!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Well mines blue!"

Okay, this was way too much for Kagome to handle. Were they cutting off the circulation to 'it' or something like that! She was going to nut an end to this right now. She opened the door and barged in. "Stop it! You'll end up hurting yourself!"

The three guys stood there, fully clothed looking at her oddly.

"Keh, how are we going to hurt ourselves wench!"

Kagome saw what they were talking about… Each one of them was holding a rubber duck! Inu Yasha's was purple, Miroku's was blue and Koga's was green. They were fighting over rubber ducks! 'Wait a minute. They have rubber ducks?' Kagome burst out laughing. Since when did older boys carry around rubber ducks?

Inu Yasha glared at Kagome. "What is your problem?"

"Why do you guys have rubber ducks! They are for little kids!" Kagome continued to laugh non stop. (Note, if you are an older guy and have a rubber duck and you are emotionally attached to it, I don't mean to offend you.)

After the rubber duck issue, everyone went there separate ways. Kagome went into her room at sat down on her bed. Her life had changed so drastically in the past month. She went from living all alone to having Sango, Inu Yasha, Miroku, Koga, Naraku, Kikyo, and Kaede all sharing her house. Sure, it was nice to have company, but she knew that it wouldn't last forever.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "I wish that Fuzzy was still around. He would always comfort me, but he's gone now, there's nothing I can do."

Inu Yasha stood outside Kagome's door listening to her talk to herself. She missed the way he used to be. Did she really want that part of him back that much? He slowly opened the door to Kagome's room. "Do you really want him back that much?"

"I-Inu Yasha." She was startled to see him standing in her doorway. 'Oh no…' Kagome though, 'did he hear what I was talking about!'

Inu Yasha's eyes were very serious, yet Kagome found a bit of sadness in them as well. "Tell me Kagome, do you want your dog back!"

Kagome thought to herself. Why was he asking her? "Inu Yasha, why does it matter? You're you now; my dog isn't going to come back."

Without a sound Inu Yasha walked over to Kagome's window and looked outside at the rain. "If you really want him back, you can get him back yourself. Your miko powers, they will let you change me back."

"My miko powers will let me change you into a dog?"

Inu Yasha chuckled a bit, "you don't have to turn me into a dog. You could turn me into cat, or even a chair. Though, once you've turned me into something, I won't be able to come back to this form again. I'll let you think on it." Inu Yasha turned around and walked out of Kagome's room. He couldn't stand seeing her sad. If making her happy meant turning back into a dog again, he would do it.

Miroku walked up to him. "You told her, didn't you?"

"About her turning me back into a dog, yes."

A sigh escaped Miroku's mouth. He knew that any of them could easily be turned back into a dog again. "So? Did she make a decision?"

"No, I'm letting her think on it."

'Poor Inu Yasha,' Though Miroku, "he actually had an owner, we just lived on the streets, no one cared about us. Someone actually misses him."

"Kagome wants her dog back, am I right?" Sango asked Miroku.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, now it's just up to her to make her decision."

Kikyo sat down in her room reading a book. She knew that she probably didn't have a long time to live. If only she could get her powers to awaken. Then, she could get rid of her disease and become strong once again.

"I have a plan."

Kikyo put her book down. "Naraku, what are you doing here? Do you have an idea?"

"Yes in fact I do. It's a plan so brilliant only this monkey could think of it!"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Now what are you talking about? Could you not act like an idiot for more than five minutes!

"I'm insulted!" Naraku exclaimed. "I may be ugly but at least I have a sense of style!"

"Since when?"

"Since I got my fashion makeover at the mall!"

"Save us all."

'What am I going to do? Am I willing to sacrifice Inu Yasha's life to get my dog back?' Kagome thought about for a long time. Then she made her decision. She stood up and decided to find Inu Yasha. To her surprise, he was standing right outside her room.

"Kagome, I'm ready to turn back into a dog or whatever you want to turn me into."

Tears for the second time that day formed in the corners of her eyes. She quickly threw her arms around Inu Yasha's neck. "Oh Inu Yasha, I could never do that to you! I don't want my dog back. Besides, he can't talk; I want someone who will talk to me."

Inu Yasha was shocked; she didn't want him to turn into a dog… He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you Kagome… thank you…"

TBC!

Yay! A plot is forming! Please review! I appreciate it! Tell me if you have any ideas. I decided to add a bit of fluff. I want Inu Yasha and Kagome's relationship to develop some more. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Love That Dog!

AN: Thank you all very much for reviewing! I'm hoping to get at lest 200 reviews by the time the next two chapters are out. I appreciate all you your support!

Love That Dog!

Chapter 9

After the event that happened the night before, there was tight tension between Kagome and Inu Yasha. Both were affected by it for some reason, but nether knew exactly why. Naraku and Kikyo continued to keep up their evil scam, except, it wasn't exactly working out…

"So Naraku," Kikyo said, "What item did Kanna find that will help me regain my powers?"

Naraku chuckled, "It's a mirror that steals souls.. Oh wait, she tried it out and it turned out that she took it back to 'How to kill you Enemy' store. Never trust items made from plastic. Kagura is planning on trying this item she bought today on Inu Yasha in just a second. Why don't we go and watch?"

Naraku and Kikyo slowly walked down the hallway to where Inu Yasha was sitting down watching TV in the living room. Both of them saw Kanna sneak up behind him. Neither Naraku nor Kikyo could wait until Inu Yasha was dead, it would be the best moment of their lives.

"Inu Yasha…" Kanna said in a whisper..

Inu Yasha turned around and jumped up. "Well the hell is a midget albino girl doing here! Keh, get out of my face you fucking albino girl!"

"Inu Yasha…you…shall…die.."

"God you could talk a little faster!"

Kanna pulled out an odd looking item. "Prepare to die Inu Yasha…"

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.

Kanna raised the wand. "Pink Sugar….! Heart…. Attack!"

Inu Yasha practically passed out laughing, after she had said the lines, little hearts were projected onto the walls, it was a little child's toy! How idiotic could this stupid albino girl be?

"Naraku! I thought you said that Kagura had found a good weapon. Now when Kanna tries it out, it's a stupid child's toy!" Kikyo yelled at Naraku.

Naraku wasn't paying any attention to Kikyo, instead he was focusing on writing something down on a little hello kitty shaped notebook.

Kikyo wasn't to thrilled that Naraku was totally ignoring her. "What the hell are you doing!"

Naraku cleared his throat. "I'm writing down that never again shall we shop at 'Sailors R' Us.' All of that Sailor Moon crap doesn't work at all!"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "What did you expect! You can't buy good weapons in stupid little stores. Use the internet, for example, go to V-Bay, it's a great online resource."

"I though it was E-bay…" Naraku commented.

Once again Kikyo rolled her eyes. "E-Bay is for dorks trying to buy that anime and manga crap (AN: Kill Kikyo!). V-Bay is made especially for villains, of course you can also find perverted items there too, but we won't go into any details. Besides, we should be on out way." Kikyo started back down the hall when she realized that Naraku wasn't following her. "Naraku! What are you doing now?"

Naraku was staring with perverted eyes at his computer.. "Wow! Come look at this great yaoi doujinshi!"

Kikyo slowly back away. "No thank you… I'll leave you to your own perverted fantasies of gay relationships."

"W-what! That's a gay relationship? How nasty!"

"You didn't know what yaoi was?"

"No,"

"Dear lord save me…" And with that, Kikyo walked out of the room.

Scene Change

"Miroku!" Inu Yasha yelled.

Miroku walked out from his bedroom. "What is it now Inu Yasha?"

"Who the hell invited the little albino freak into the house?" He asked as he pointed to Kanna.

Miroku just shrugged. "I don't know who she is but…" He walked over to her and got down on one knee. "Will you bare my child?"

Out of no where, Inu Yasha produced a large metal pot and whacked Miroku over the head. "You idiot! She's probably like 5 years old! You perverted geezer!"

"Your fate was once sealed, but now it has begun to become unsealed, your true destiny must now be revealed…"

Miroku and Inu Yasha stared at Kanna. What the heck was she talking about, but then they noticed something, something that didn't seem just right…

'Why can I smell Sango all the way from here?' Miroku thought to himself.

'God damn it! My blasted allergies are acting up again! I can't smell anything!' Inu Yasha though. "I'm going to get some Clarit-" Then Inu Yasha realized that the voice coming out of his mouth was not his own. He looked down at him self, he was wearing the same clothes that Miroku was wearing, and then he looked up and saw himself. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! YOU BLASTED ALBINO BITCH! CHANGE ME BACK!"

"The only way the curse can be broken is by unscrambling this word: Irpacosiuc."

"Then do we change back!" Yelled Inu Yasha in Miroku's body.

"You'll just have to wait and see…." And with that, Kanna disappeared.

Miroku chuckled to himself.

"What do funny you blasted monk?"

"I don't really mind being stuck like this… I can smell the wonderful scent of Sango and- oh my… that's a smell I don't I want to talk about…"

Inu Yasha whacked Miroku over the head again. "You perverted monk! Now you're even more perverted since you've got a stronger sense of smell."

"Hey Inu Yasha," Kikyo said.

Inu Yasha turned around. "Yeah what is it?"

Kikyo stared hard. "You're not Inu Yasha."

"What the hell are you talking about! Of course I'm Inu Yasha!"

"Miroku," Kikyo said.

Miroku answered, "yes, Kikyo."

Kikyo clutched her head. "Oh my god… I must be going insane! Inu Yasha thinks he's Miroku and Miroku thinks he's Inu Yasha! Dear lord… I think I'm going to lie down a bit…" Kikyo quickly ran out of the room, afraid that she was seeing things.

"Do you think we should have told her about the switch?" Miroku asked.

Inu Yasha let out an evil chuckle. "No, I think I'm going to go cause a little mischief with my new body…"

"Inu Yasha! You get back here!" Miroku said as he chased Inu Yasha who was heading to Sango's room, but he was too late, Inu Yasha had already locked inside. All he could hear through the door was, "my dear, dear, darling Sango. Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

Miroku snickered. "Two could play at that game."

TBC!

Bwahahaha, one more chapter down. The first person who unscrambles the word Kanna gave them will get a chance to appear in a chappie! Note, you will not become a major character. TTFN! SerpahimEclipse


	10. Chapter 10

Love That Dog!

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy this summer with summer gym, band practice, and memorizing band music. Once again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner!

HazelEyed Freak: Yes, I know what wonderful things happen when I update. ) So, I decided to work my butt off today finishing this chapter just so you and everyone else could be happy! ) I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10

Miroku snickered. "Two could play at that game."

So, it was final, Inu Yasha was taking Sango out for dinner, and Miroku was taking Kagome out for dinner, a double date of course. Sango and Kagome were oblivious to the switch of Miroku and Inu Yasha. Though, unbeknownst to them, things weren't exactly going to go as smoothly as they wanted them to. Besides, how often to things ever go to happily ever after without a few bumps here and there?

"Hey Miroku!" Yelled a certain hanyou, "Did you ever figure out what that word was!"

Miroku let out a heavy sigh, "unfortunately not, I even used word scrambler on the computer, and of course, still no luck."

This did not make Inu Yasha very happy; he was getting very annoyed walking around in the monk's body. He felt like he had a cold and also felt extremely weak. "That damn albino bitch is going to be sorry for what she did to me!"

"Calm down Inu Yasha! You, know, there is something that confuses me." Miroku told him.

"Do tell… I'm dying to hear." Inu Yasha said sarcastically while finding a place to sit at the table.

Miroku turned around and looked into the TV room. "Did you realize that we are living with Kanna…" He pointed to Kanna who was sitting on the floor, eating popcorn while watching a TV show about ghosts. "How did she get here in the first place, you know? I mean, she wasn't a dog like us."

Inu Yasha just stared at Miroku. What the hell was he talking about? "Miroku, I think you need to lie down… Kanna isn't in the TV room watching TV, the TV isn't even on."

Just to make sure, Miroku turned and looked again. There she was! She was sitting right there on the floor watching TV! "There she is Inu Yasha! Look!" Miroku pointed to Kanna.

"Whatever Miroku…" Inu Yasha stood up and quickly left the room. 'I swear he needs to get glasses. Wait a minute, if he needs to get glasses, then that technically means I need to get glasses. How would I need glasses! I'm a hanyou! I have perfect vision!' Inu Yasha whacked himself in the head. 'I think I should go lie down for a while…"

"Aren't you just a bit surprised that Inu Yasha asked you to dinner Kagome?" Sango asked while flipping through one of Kagome's magazines.

She just shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I've got no idea what his intentions are either. He sounded sort of funny when he asked me; almost as if he wasn't himself, it was really weird."

"You noticed that with Inu Yasha too, Miroku didn't sound like himself either, it makes me wonder. Do you think they are up to something?" Something wasn't right, and Sango could tell. Miroku and Inu Yasha were hiding something from them and they couldn't tell what it was. She swore that if anything went weird tonight then she would send the monk to his death.

"Well, besides that, what are you going to wear tonight, Sango?" Kagome asked.

Sango thought for minute. "I'm not too sure I-"

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome sighed, "what do you want Koga?"

"Is it true that that dog turd is taking you out tonight?"

"Yes, Koga it-"

"Damn that stupid mutt! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

Kagome just ignored him and continued to look through one of her magazines. Sango was sort of puzzled by this. "Kagome, aren't you going to do anything? I mean, Koga is going to go beat the crap out of Inu Yasha."

"If I had a dime for every time Inu Yasha and Koga fought, I'd be rich," she stated, "so, if I broke up all of their fights, it'd just be a waste of my time."

Sango stood up and headed over towards the door. "Hey Kag, we've only got 15 minutes before its time for us to go." Neither of the two girls had realized how quickly time went by.

"What! That's not enough time for me to get ready! Go Sango! Quick, I need to change, and fix my hair, and re-apply my make-up, and-"

"Kagome! Calm down, since when did you care so much about a simple date with Inu Yasha, I mean, normally you would just go the way you are, why the change all of a sudden?"

It was a good point, why had she changed so quickly, normally she wouldn't even care about looking good. No, she wasn't a tomboy or anything; she just only dressed up and got fixed up for events that were very important. So, since when did Inu Yasha become one of those priorities? To be honest, she never really talked to him that much, except, when he was a dog. She had almost forgotten about him being a dog. It'd been a while since she last thought about it. Kagome had cared about her dog, so was it possible that maybe her feelings still remained even though he was a human, well, hanyou?

A few minutes later, Sango came knocking of Kagome's door. "Are you ready Kag?"

"Yes! Coming!"

Kagome exited the room wearing the same clothes she had on earlier, a simple plain light blue tank top with shorts, nothing special at all. Sango was shocked that she hadn't changed, just a few minutes ago she had been spastic running around saying that she need to get all fancied up.

"But I thought you-"

She shook her head, "Nope, I thought about it, I mean seriously, its just dinner, its not that important."

Sango just shrugged. "Hey, that's fine with me."

The two walked downstairs to wait for the boys.

"You stupid dog! How could you!"

"N-now Koga are you really sure you want to hit me?" Miroku/Inu Yasha said. He wasn't used to having to fight Koga; he usually tried to be a mediator.

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "For crying out loud! Whack him Miroku! I'm not that weak!"

Koga paused. "Wait a minute; did Miroku just call Inu Yasha Miroku? Hey monk, since when were so aggressive?"

"Shut up wolf breath! Why don't you go back to the pound where you came from!"

Miroku knew this wasn't going to be good. Already he could tell that Koga was very confused. "Inu Yasha!" he whispered, "Don't forget about the c-h-a-n-g-e!"

Inu Yasha snickered. "Come on Miroku! Let's have a little fun with it. I wouldn't mind screwing up the wolf's brain." Inu Yasha loved this. Finally, the wolf was getting what he deserved, he loved payback.

Miroku just sighed. Why did he even bother? He knew Inu Yasha better than that; there was no way that he wouldn't take a chance to get Koga back.

"Can you two ever not fight?" Kagome yelled, she was hoping to come downstairs to a peaceful scene, unfortunately, it was everything but that.

Inu Yasha decided that it was better for Kagome and Sango not to know about the change. "Really Inu Yasha, you shouldn't fight with Koga so much."

Kagome stared at him blankly. "Inu Yasha, why did you just tell yourself not to fight with Koga…?"

"What are you talking about Kagome? I'm Miroku."

Sango shook her head, "no, Inu Yasha you're not."

Inu Yasha looked down at himself. "Holy crap, I'm back to normal!"

Miroku looked down as well; he was back to normal too. "Yes, finally, I'm in my own body!"

Kagome and Sango just stood there. They had absolutely no idea what was going on. First Inu Yasha was talking to himself and now both of them keep mentioning something about them being back in their own bodies, what was going on!

"I won't ask…" Kagome said.

"It's better that you don't." Miroku stated.

"Well, shall we go now?" Sango asked.

Miroku grabbed her hand. "Of course M' lady." All Sango did was blush.

"Cut the crap Miroku, let's just go already!"

"Fine…fine Inu Yasha. We'll go now." Miroku replied back.

After driving for what seemed like hours, the four finally arrived at the restaurant. Though, this was going to become a more quiet evening since Inu Yasha and Miroku had had some tricks up their sleeves while they were in different bodies.

"Wow… this place is really nice, I've never heard of it before." Kagome commented as she looked in awe around the restaurant.

"Higurashi party of four is now available, please come to the front desk to be seated."

The four followed the girl to their seats where they all sat down. They began to talk amongst themselves until the waitress came.

"Hi, I'm Eri; can I start you off with some drinks?"

"I want some Vodka!"

Sango slapped Miroku. "You are not getting drunk!"

"Darn…"

TBC!


	11. Chapter 11

Love That Dog!

Chapter 11

"Okay, here's your drinks," Eri said.

As Eri started to hand out the drinks, she accidentally dropped the gigantic bottle of wine Miroku ordered on Kagome's head.

"Eeep! Kagome are you alright!" Eri Exclaimed.

"I think she's unconscious."

Meanwhile, Kagome was off in a very weird dream…

Odd Dream World

"K-kagome! Why did you do it!"

"Oh my god! Someone call the police!"

Kagome stood there, looking down at her blood-stained hands. What had she done? The voice running through her head and all of her feelings, everything just took over. Why were people screaming? She must have fallen down and scraped her hands, could that be why they were all bloody? Then, she noticed cops enclosing the area around her with yellow tape that read, 'CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS.' A crime scene? Why was she inside a crime scene?

Slowly her surroundings became even clearer; she felt cold metal in the palm of her hand. A dagger…and it was covered in blood as well, what was going on here. Next, she looked down at her clothes, there was even more blood, then she realized she was covered in blood. Her clothes, her hands, legs, face, and even her hair. What possibly could be going on?

Kagome slowly took a step forward. People screamed and held onto their young children who were already crying and screaming. Many parents tried to shield the young eyes, but some still got glances.

She still couldn't figure out why she was covered in blood. It wasn't hers, she felt perfectly fine. No one else in front of her looked physically hurt either. This wasn't making any sense to her.

The next thing she knew, paramedics we jumping over the caution tape running towards her. She wasn't injured, was she? No, she wasn't the one who was injured, the paramedics ran past her. Then Kagome realized that what was going on must've been behind her. Did she really want to know what was going on?

When she turned around all she could do was gasp in horror. "Did I-" She stopped again. Her voice, it was different, she sounded like she was only 7 or 8 years old.

Lying on the ground, both seriously hurt or dead, was her 2nd grade class. Some on the children just lay there, motionless, eyes open and full of nothing, just blank. There chests were covered in stab wounds, though, some looked luckier than others and only had scrapes. How did she do this? Her mind went blank.

'_I see you are remembering the past my dear Kagome…'_ A voice in her head hissed.

'Why are you making me remember this!' Kagome exclaimed.

'_Because, you did it then, and five years later, I made you kill yet again. And now, five more years later, you shall do it once more.'_

'No! I will not kill anymore! You used me then, but you won't use me now!'

'_There is nothing you can do to stop me Kagome…' _

'No!'

"Kagome"

'No!'

"Kagome!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Kagome! Damn wench, wake up!"

"Huh!" Kagome immediately jerked up. She looked forward into the concerned eyes of her friends. "What happened?"

"Well, Eri accidentally dropped a giant bottle of wine on your head." Sango explained.

"Man… I sure had one weird dream. I was like some kid serial killer, very strange." Kagome said.

"Cool…"

"Who said that?" Kagome asked her friends. They all pointed to a table that Koga, Naraku, and Kikyo were sitting at a table behind them.

"It was me," Naraku said, "I can remember the times when I was shunned because they thought I was some psychopathic child, yes, those time did leave a scar deep in my soul. They would call be Naraku the hairy baboon just because I had a pajama top that was made from a baboon."

Kikyo look at Naraku and rolled her eyes. "You aren't a child any more, but let me tell you, you are definitely still psychotic."

Naraku placed his hands over his heart. "Your words wound me, my dear, maiden, Kikyo."

"First off, you don't have a heart, second, don't call me dear again or I shall de-man you, if you have any parts left on you that are still keeping you a man and not an 'it!'"

Naraku gulped and got down onto the floor and started to bow at Kikyo's feet. "All hail the clay pot priestess Kikyo!"

Kikyo kicked Naraku. "Shut up!"

"I miss having a dog around, I had Inu Yasha for two years, and it's so strange not having one around anymore." Kagome said, she knew she was just saying this out of the blue, but it was what came to mind.

"You never told us that you were actually living with her for at least two years!" Miroku exclaimed, "We just assumed that you met her somewhere or something like that! Hey…if you were living with her than did you-"

Inu Yasha whacked Miroku over the head. "No you pervert! I was still a dog all that time until that one night and then I some how turned into a hanyou and then the next morning I came and got you guys."

"How did you guys get turned into dogs anyway?" Kagome asked them.

"That's the problem…" Sango said.

"We don't know." Miroku commented, finishing Sango's sentence.

Sango glared at Miroku. "I think I can handle this one. It was almost right before you found Inu Yasha and took him in. We were all in a science class at our school right in the middle of class, there was a power outage, the classroom we were in was in the center of the building so there were no windows, and all the doors were closed. There was this really loud noise, and that's when it all just went blurry. The next thing I knew, I was standing up on four legs and I was barely two feet off the ground. I tried to say something, but I just barked. And that's basically it. We just lived as dogs."

"I remember hearing about something; did you guys go to Otori?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, we did." Miroku stated.

"It was a classroom in the school that was studying genetic manipulation. Something went wrong, and some of the fumes went to the classroom across the hall, most of the students escaped, but the teacher and eight students were never found. Though, eight dogs were found sleeping outside the school.

"That was us, and Kaede, but wait, you said eight students, there's only seven of us, who else didn't make it out of the classroom?" Inu Yasha stated.

Kagome thought for a while. "Now I remember! It was-"

TBC!


	12. Chapter 12

Love that Dog!

Chapter 12

AN: TT Horribly sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy and I haven't had much desire to update this story, so, sorry if it's a bit short, I didn't want to let people think I was quitting this story! Please let me know if you have any ideas! )

"That was us, and Kaede, but wait, you said eight students, there are only seven of us, who else didn't make it out of the classroom?" Inu Yasha stated.

Kagome thought for a while. "Now I remember! It was-"

"Me! I can't believe that my dear half brother and his friends forgot completely about me just because I was in the Caribbean doing a photo shoot!" Said a voice behind them, they all turned around and came face to face with no other than Sesshomaru. He was wearing a very unusual outfit, black leather pants, a tight black shirt and a leather jacket on top of it. Kagome and Sango just stared at him, drool coming out of their mouths.

Inu Yasha saw the look on Kagome's face and glared at Sesshomaru. "Why the hell did you come back you bastard! The Caribbean is a lot nicer than mangy old Tokyo!"

"I could sense that my fans were missing me!" He exclaimed.

Inu Yasha gave his half-brother a confused look, "What fans? You having fantasy's in your head again? Your brain must be the size of a peanut."

"Actually, my dear brother, I believe it is you who have the small brain." He bent over and whispered into Inu Yasha's ear. "Look at your woman."

"She's not my woman!" Though, he did turn around, and when he did, he saw Kagome and Sango in a trance, still gawking over Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "whatever, do you really think I care? Anyways, since you all seem have to of forgotten me, I'm going back to my new penthouse." He wrote down a few numbers on a piece of paper. "Here's my address. My new built in spa awaits me!"

"What a jerk." Inu Yasha commented.

"Oh be quiet Inu Yasha, your just jealous." Miroku stated.

In Yasha turned and glared at Miroku. "How could I be jealous of that bastard! Yeah, I'm more jealous of him because he's gayer that I could ever be!"

"Actually Inu Yasha, I was thinking more along the lines of him having Kagome still drooling and looking at the place where he was just standing."

"Shut up Miroku! I'm going home!"

Miroku put a hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "Don't worry Inu Yasha! She can't really like him!"

Inu Yasha ripped away from Miroku's grasp. "I said, I don't care!"

"What a fool."

Later on that evening, everyone seemed to forget Kagome's tale. To most of them, it seemed so shocking that it was hard for anyone to believe it. It almost seemed like it was a dream to them.

Sango sat on her bed, thinking about anything she could remember about her previous life, before the accident. She remembered one figure quite clearly, her younger brother. Though she couldn't remember his name, he was the only thing she had to hold onto, the only clue to her family. Something was bothering her though; a part of her felt pain when she thought of her family. Did something happen then? She tried but she just couldn't remember, she had been able to remember and she knew she probably would never.

A light tapping came at Sango's door, thinking it was Kagome, she answered. "Come in Kag- Miroku? What are you doing here? I thought you went out with Inu Yasha and Kagome."

Miroku shook his head. "I decided to let those two have some private time."

"Oh I see…" Sango blushed slightly, "So, what are you doing here?"

Miroku gave one of his smiles. "Aren't I allowed to sit here and talk to you?"

"Sure," Sango said, "If you sit on the opposite side of the room."

A quiet sigh escaped Miroku's mouth, one that Sango could not here. "As you wish." He went and sat down on the chair that was near her desk.

Sango looked up at the ceiling. "I've been thinking lately, I've wanted to find my family. Now that I'm finally human again, I would like to be back with them, especially since Christmas is coming up soon, I'd like to spend it with my family."

"You don't remember anything about your family?" Miroku asked.

Sango shook her head. "No, I don't, and I miss them dearly, all I can remember is having a younger brother."

"Aren't we like family Sango? Kagome said we are always welcome here-"

"No!" Sango exclaimed, "Its not the same!" She stood up and stomped her foot. "You don't know what its like not knowing who your family is or not knowing where they are! I want to feel as if I'm part of a family!"

"Sango, you don't understand-"

"Yes, I do understand! You wouldn't know how it felt to feel all alone, not knowing if anyone out there even knows you're missing!"

Miroku's eyes glanced down at the ground, "But that's where you're wrong Sango, I know how you feel!"

Out of frustration Sango's hand laded on Miroku's cheek with a hard slap. "How dare you think you know my pain!" She ran out of the room, tears running down her cheeks.

Miroku laid a hand on his cheek. "But I do Sango, for I have been alone much longer than you…"

"Hey Inu Yasha, what did you do with Sesshomaru's address?" asked Kagome as she sat on a swing in a near by park.

Inu Yasha looked away. "Why do you care? So you can go become his little whore?"

Kagome jumped off the swing. "What kind of person do you take me for? I would think you would. know. better. Inu Yasha…?"

"I'm sick of it!" He exclaimed. "All of my life it's been Sesshomaru this, Sesshomaru that, and then why I do or say anything I'm doing something wrong! Why does that bastard get all of the attention?" Then he mumbled under his breath. "Who am I kidding; of course he's not a hanyou."

Kagome stared at him. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you Inu Yasha?"

"I said it's because he's not a freak show like me! When it comes between hanyou's and youkai's, there is no question about which one is preferred. Keh, what am I complaining about. Ignore me, I'm just frustrated."

Looking at him, Kagome said, "I don't think your frustrated Inu Yasha, its something else."

"Yeah, so what?"

Kagome walked up behind him. "Admit it."

Inu Yasha kept looking straight forward. "Admit what?"

"I want you, Inu Yasha to admit that you are jealous of your brother."

"Why the hell would I do that?" Inu Yasha exclaimed.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him from behind, cause Inu Yasha to become stiff. "Because maybe if you don't, I'll go find Sesshomaru and spend the night at his house."

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever, I, Inu Yasha am jealous of my brother."

"Ha ha! Inu Yasha is jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of that gay freak!"

"Because he has more money and women than you'll ever have!"

"That's not true!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm smart!"

"No your not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Would you just shut up!"

"No, I will not Kagome, you shut up!"

"I don't have to!"

"Then neither do I!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

TBC!


	13. Chapter 13

Love that Dog!

Chapter 13

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! ) This chapter and maybe the next will be mainly dedicated to Miroku and Sango. Don't worry, there will be plenty more Inu and Kag. Here's the next chappie!

December 19

Miroku sighed once again as he had no luck in search. He had been searching for a week now, and his luck seemed to be winding down. This was the one thing he could do to make the one person he cared for happy, but yet again, he hoped it was the right thing. He decided to do a search one more time, if this didn't work, he would just go home and try again the next day. Of course he didn't know how long it would take him, and if he ever could finish his search.

After the search had been working for around five minutes, he decided to pack it up and go home. Though as he started to put his things away, he noticed a flashing on the computer screen, he clicked on the link and it fit the profile exactly. He gave a heavy sigh and printed off the material, he knew he should be happy, but there was a part in his heart that was full of grief.

He looked down at the paper and studied the information carefully, if this wasn't the right one, then all hope was sure to be lost.

On his way he looked around the streets, they were full of people, all of them joyfully laughing, the spirit of Christmas filling their souls as they listened to the carolers, and bought trees, presents, decorations, or just simple going to the store. Out of all the people they all had one thing in common, they were together. He couldn't seem to spot a person with out a friend, sibling, spouse, or just talking to a friendly passer by, everyone was together. This made his heart tighten. He felt like he was the only person out of place. In actuality he was; who would be going to the library when Christmas was less than seven days away, unless it was for Christmas stories?

Before he knew it, he had arrived at the place he now called home. A place where he felt like he belonged. As he walked up the steps to the shrine, he felt something cold on his back. He turned around and saw a little five year old girl standing at the bottom of the steps, a worried look on her face. She had thrown the snowball and hit him on accident.

"I'm sowry, mister…"

Miroku gave a smile. "Don't worry, have fun playing."

The little girl nodded and ran away to go catch up with her friend. Miroku sighed as he remembered the days when he sat alone watching all of the kids playing together in the snow, making snow angels and having snow ball fights, he had always wished that he could've have been a part of it.

As he walked inside, Kagome walked up to him, with a look in her eyes that made him know what she wanted to know. "Did you have any luck today?"

Miroku sadly nodded, she was the one person he felt comfortable in telling what he was going to do. "A perfect match."

"That's great Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed, she knew how long he had been working on his project and she was glad that he was finally done and could stop loosing sleep over the subject.

He smiled sadly to himself and nodded his head. "Of course, but then, why is tearing me apart inside?"

Kagome now felt bad about what she had said, she knew how much Miroku cared about this project, but she didn't know that it was more than just making someone happy. "I'm sorry Miroku, I-"

"Don't worry about it, its nothing…" He quickly slipped off hit boots and walked upstairs to his room.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kagome looked over at the stairs. "Poor Miroku…"

"Why are you giving pity to Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Huh?" Kagome turned around and saw Sango standing in the doorway from the kitchen. "Oh, it's uh…nothing!"

Sango glared at Kagome, she knew something was up, but she couldn't tell exactly what. "Don't lie to me Kagome, something is going on around here, tell me what it is, I won't tell anyone!"

Trying to avoid answering anymore of Sango's questions, she walked over to the couch and sat down. "So Sango, what have you been up to lately?"

Sango walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her. "No much, but I- Hey! Don't change the subject on me! Tell me what on earth is going on!"

"Its nothing, I swear, hey, what's up with Miroku lately? He's seemed kind of down on himself." Kagome said.

Sango looked down at the ground. She knew this was going to come back and haunt her. Miroku just made absolutely no sense to her. How on earth could he know the kind of pain she was in! It's not like he didn't have a family! She had been over to his house before working on science projects, and never did Miroku seem like he lived alone. There was always someone at the house; he had a mother, and a father, so how could he know her pain? Maybe he was just trying to show remorse for her. That must be it! He had been trying to suck up to her by saying he understood how he felt! That beast!

In a fury, she bolted off the couch and walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to kill that Miroku!"

Kagome quickly stood up and ran over to Sango. "Whats wrong Sango, hey, look at me!"

After ignoring Kagome for a few seconds she turned to face Kagome. "That bastard lied to me! He said he knew my pain and that he understood me, but it was all a lie! All the time he was just trying to use my pain as his own way of sucking up to me! I've been tricked this entire time!" And with that, Sango bolted up the stairs, most likely headed for Miroku's room.

The door opened and she saw Inu Yasha walk in. She walked over to him and rested her forehead on his chest. "She's got it all wrong Inu Yasha! He's been lying to her and now she thinks he's just been using her to his own advantage and it is just awful!" Tears wear forming at the edges of her eyes as she continued to stand with her forehead on his chest.

"W-what are you talking about Kagome! I'm not lying to you! Why do you think I'd be using you to my own advantage!" Inu Yasha said worried, he didn't think he had done anything wrong, did he? Maybe had lied to her once and now she had found out. Shoot, he was going to be in trouble.

Kagome whacked Inu Yasha on the head. "I'm not talking about us dummy! I'm talking about Miroku and Sango!"

"Oh…." Inu Yasha said. "I see." Kagome went on explaining everything that was going on to Inu Yasha; it was all starting to make more sense now. Then both of them realized something, if they didn't stop Sango from beating the living crap out of Miroku verbally and emotionally, everything was going to be ruined.

Sango barged into Miroku's room and was caught completely off guard. She saw him sitting on a chair facing the window, his elbows rested on his knees and his hands were folded and his chin rested on them. The light was off, and being seven in the evening, it was fairly dark in the room. The blinds had been pulled up and it from she could tell Miroku was watching the snow slowly fall from the sky. He was sitting so close to the window that she could see the fog on the window disappear a small bit when he exhaled and then reappear as he slowly inhaled. The moon was full and was shinning ever so lightly onto his face. At that exact moment he seemed special. All anger inside her disappeared and all she could do was stare at him.

Inu Yasha and Kagome appeared behind Sango silently, they both saw the look on her face she quietly stared at Miroku. Decided it was best to leave them alone, Kagome and Inu Yasha decided it would be better off it they went downstairs.

Eventually noticing there was someone behind him, Miroku quickly stood up, making Sango snap out of her trance. "S-Sango, I didn't see you there, did you need something?"

"I uh… well…" Just as quickly as she snapped out her little trance, all of her rage came back towards Miroku. "I-I can't believe you! You were using me all along! You were using my pain towards your own advantage! You're some sick creep who only thinks of himself! Not to mention some huge pervert!"

Miroku was completely confused, what on earth was she talking about? "Sango, what are you talking about!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Sango slapped his right cheek as hard as she could. "That's for playing dumb!" She slapped his left cheek. "And that's for using me you psycho creep! I can't believe you! I HATE YOU! Don't ever speak to me again, and I wish I never had to see your sorry face again!" With that, Sango tore out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. Everything had happened so fast that the pain of her slaps were just now kicking in. What had he done to deserve so much pain, what had he done to suffer so much. He stood up and walked over to the door and slowly shut it while saying, "You'll never have to see me again, that you will not."

December 23

The next few days had been very awkward. Everyone including Kikyo, Naraku and Koga had been out buying Christmas gifts and just celebrating the season. Sango rarely came out of her room, only to shower and occasionally use the rest room. Kagome had insisted that she at least come out for meals, but she refused, so Kagome would always bring Sango her food.

Miroku had finally worked up the courage to call the number to finalize the plans for his project. After a long conversation with all members of the family, everything was set, tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and they would arrive at eleven. This tore him up inside so bad, but he kept remembering deep down that this would mean the world to her.

"So, everything's all set? When are they coming?" Kagome asked Miroku silently. She and Miroku were sitting on a rug in front of the lit fireplace drinking hot chocolate.

Miroku took a sip of his drink. "Tomorrow at eleven, they live around forty-five minutes away, so she should be able to spend the entire day, from early morning to late at night with them. No one could put into words how happy they were. All three of them were going to out to buy gifts after the phone call. I feel good, yet it hurts so much inside of me."

Kagome stared into Miroku's eyes, he was watching the fire and in his eyes, she could see the flames clearly. "I think that you know what you should do, but I have a feeling you aren't going to."

He gave a little smile. "You are a smart cookie, that's right, I don't plan on saying anything, it will just hurt me even more than it already is now, and it will cause a burden to her."

Slowly standing up, Kagome glanced over to Miroku. "You're a good friend Miroku."

"Thanks."

Kagome went to her room and Miroku ended up falling asleep sitting up watching the fire.

December 24

After a day of constant panicking, Miroku looked at the clock, it was ten thirty. Only a half an hour more. 1800 more seconds until she would be happy and 1800 more seconds until he would be in pieces. He couldn't tell whether to look at the glass half empty or half full.

Kagome and Miroku had worked out a way to get everything worked out. And before either of them knew it, it was time to put that plan into action.

At ten fifty-five the doorbell rang, and Miroku knew that from this point on, there was no turning back.

Upstairs Kagome yelled from the bathroom, "Sango! Can you get that! I'm a bit constipated right now!"

Sango rolled her eyes and got off her bed. "I really didn't need to know that Kagome…" She walked towards the stairs and slowly walked down them. Ever so slowly she walked towards the door in the front room. She had been looking at the floor the whole time and when she finally looked up; she saw Miroku standing in front of the door with a sad smile on his face.

Miroku walked over to Sango and pulled her into a tight embrace. Holding back tears he whispered something into her ear ever so softly. "Merry Christmas and may this point on bring you happiness." He reluctantly pulled away and stepped away from the door. Sango knowing that the door was for her, she walked up to it and opened the door.

What she saw before her immediately brought tears to her eyes. All this time of waiting and pain, had brought her to this moment. She couldn't believe what was standing before her.

Standing there with smiling faces, one of them with tears of joy stood three figures Sango recognized very clearly.

Her mother.

Her Father.

Her Brother.

TBC!

) I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! I wrote it all in one day. I hope its not too angsty for anyone. Hopefully its not much of a cliffhanger either. I know its not Christmas yet, but if I saved it till then, I would never get it done! Also, I know that Sango's mother is probably dead and her father is dead, as well, her brother might as well be dead, I wanted them all to be alive for this story. Thanks for reading and please review!

Kit-Kat: I'd be more than happy to help you, just email me at: or IM me at that same name and I can help you with whatever you need help with.


	14. Chapter 14

Love That Dog!

Chapter 14

AN: Thankies for all of the reviews. Yes, I know the last chapter was very different from the others, it was obviously more dramatic. I promise that after this chapter that there will be plenty more humor, I'm thinking of doing bloopers of previous chapters and the beginning of the next chapter. Yes, I know I have some spelling mistakes; I often miss them when I read over it and Microsoft Word doesn't catch it. I guess I should get a beta reader. ; anyone good at spelling?

On with the chappie!

Standing there with smiling faces, one of them with tears of joy stood three figures Sango recognized very clearly.

Her mother….

Her Father…..

Her Brother…..

Sango still wasn't quite sure what exactly had happened. The shock of seeing her family had left her brain unable to comprehend anything that was going on. All she really could remember was opening the door and crying after seeing her family. She was currently in the car on the way to her house. It had been a silent trip so far and Sango embraced the silence.

Once they got home, her parents tucked her younger brother, Kohaku, into bed. They had told Sango to wait downstairs because they had wanted to talk to her still before she went to bed.

"Sango, I wanted to say sorry first off. I know you are probably wondering why you father and I didn't go looking for you. Well, the truth is, everyone had thought you and the others died." Her mother broke into tears and her father rested his hand on her mothers shoulder.

Her father let out a sigh, "What your mother was trying to say is that we both missed you greatly and Kohaku missed you as well. If it wasn't for that young man, you wouldn't be here with us right now."

"Yes, that young man was quite a gentleman-"

Sango stood up and her face turned sour, "That so called 'gentleman' is no more than a lecher and a major creep! He used my pain to his own advantage! He said he understood my pain, but in reality he was just using it to get closer to me!"

Both of her parents were quite shocked and couldn't understand how the man they talked to previously on the phone could have been the same man Sango was talking about. It seemed like they were talking about two completely different people.

"Sango, why don't you go to sleep now, it's been a long night and I'm sure you are very exhausted we can talk more in the morning."

Before she went upstairs she walked over and gave her parents a hug. "I love you and I missed you so very much."

December 25, Higurashi Household

There was a sense of sadness in the air.

In the morning, there was no loud cheering or sign of Christmas cheer from Miroku, Kagome, or Inu Yasha.

Though…on a funnier note…

"Hey Kikyo! Pass the Sake and Eggnog!" Yelled Naraku.

Kikyo stared at Naraku. "Baboon, you have already consumed 59 bottles of Sake and 14 bottles of Eggnog. You have been up all night partying. I don't think that's to smart of you."

Naraku, obviously very heavily intoxicated started running around the room screaming. "Give me the damn Eggnog lady! I'll tell my mommy on you, she works for the mafia!"

Kikyo continued to clean up all of the broken bottles and glasses. "I'm so scared… I'm shaking in my little boots."

"You aren't wearing boots Kikyo." Naraku stated.

"God never mind, just go to sleep or something."

Koga sat on the sofa; he had recently realized that he might have lost Kagome for good. This caused an early midlife crisis for him, so he went to the nearest video store and rented all of the drama and angst movies they had available. Tears were streaming down his eyes as he watched his 4th angst filled movie. "Why Natasha! Why! What did Kevin ever do to you! He loved you so much, and you just had to reject him! Kikyo, can you please get me another box of tissues! God, why do these movies have to be so sad!"

"Koga, you are watching angsty romance movies, of course they are going to be sad!" Kikyo told him.

Koga blew his nose into one of the tissues. "I know! I know! But why does it have to be this sad! I mean… Oh for heavens sake I don't know what I mean!"

Naraku opened the door to the house. "I shall be back my fellow superheroes! I am off to the store!"

"Its Christmas morning you baboon, what store is going to be open!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"The porno store! I checked!"

As Naraku ran out the door Kikyo sighed and shook her head. "I did not want to know that…"

Miroku sat in his room staring at an old school picture of Sango. She was gone for good and there was nothing he could do. He had been sitting in the same place for what seemed like days. After Sango left, he went to his room and went into a semi-unconscious state. A few minutes later he heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in…" He said sadly.

Kagome quietly walked in, she still had her pajamas on and her face showed sadness for Miroku. She quietly walked over to a chair and sat down. "I just wanted to see if you were alright. I know this must be killing you inside.."

"It is," Miroku responded, "thought I try to keep myself happy knowing that Sango will be happy now. She is with her family. Imagine, she was without her family, and she couldn't even remember her family. As long as Sango is happy, I will be happy."

"Miroku, I know this is a tough subject for you to talk about, but what ever happened to you family. You said you understood Sango's pain…and I was- well, I was just wondering how so."

He gave a sad smile; he knew he was going to have to spill the beans someday. "My mother died a week after I was born. We lived in America at that time, because of my mother's job, in Kansas. It was during the peak of tornado season. A storm came without warning and struck our town. My father was in Alaska at the time on a business trip. Both I and my mother were sound asleep. Luckily, she heard the siren and managed to save me just in time. She didn't make it though. The rescuers told my father that they found my mother hunched over me, she was still alive at that time, but as soon as she knew I was safe, she passed away. Most people said that she would have stayed alive until she knew that I would be alright.

My father became cold and heartless after my mother died. People used to tell me how he was such a kind and loving person, but as I grew up, I noticed otherwise. There were many times that I would be home by myself all night, I had to make my dinner and bathe myself. Being only eight years old, I didn't do a good job of it and people noticed at school. My father began opening up to me a bit more, and I never figured out why.

When I was in third grade I met Sango and the others." Miroku smiled and remembered all of his good times as a child.

"It was because of Sango that I met the others. During free time, I would always sit by myself. I never had any friends and I really didn't know how to socialize with other people. Then one day, Sango came over to me and I can remember exactly what I said to her, 'Did mommy send you?' At the time, I thought she was an angel. I had been so confused as a child, I never knew where my mother was, and my father never told me. I thought maybe someone sent and Angel to help me find my mother. She became my best friend from then on out.

We stayed friends until the seventh grade. I was thirteen at the time, and Sango was twelve. One day after school, I came home and found my father at home, and he was obviously drunk. He started swearing at me and saying things like, 'Your mother is dead because of you, 'and,' I wish you would just go away and stay out of my life.' I ran out of the house and I just kept running. I eventually came home and found my father passed out on the couch. The next day I went to school, and everything seemed normal. Then I saw Sango hanging out with the popular kids, Koga, Kikyo, and Inu Yasha. It was the first time I met them. Sango then went on telling me that it would be un-cool to talk to me and that I should just find new friends.

It crushed me to know that Sango didn't want to be my friend anymore. I was now alone in school, I had no other friends. When I went home, I found out that I was even more alone than ever before. It-it turned out that when I came home the night before, my father wasn't passed out; he was unconscious and slowly dying from alcohol overdose. If I would have noticed more carefully that my father was barely breathing, they would have been able to save him. So, when I came home from school that day, I found out that he died in the middle of the night. The fact that I woke up and didn't notice a dead man in my house still haunts me today.

Before my father died, I barely had a family, and now that he was dead, I had no family left at all. The social services weren't too sure what to do with me, the orphanages were full and no one wanted to take in a thirteen year old at the time, they wanted the newborns. I ended up staying at the homeless shelter. News spread quickly through the school and I was the outcast of the entire school. Even the under classman made fun of me.

Then one day Kikyo and her group, including Sango walked up to me…"

Flashback

"Hey Sango!" Kikyo yelled.

Sango turned around, "What is it?"

Kikyo snickered, "I hear you used to like Miroku, and guess what I found out, he's been in love with you!"

I froze, I hadn't told anyone about, and how could she have known that I loved Sango?

Sango looked at Kikyo and she knew what kind of answer was going to be expected. "Eww… I mean for crying out loud, he's lower than trailer trash, he lives in a homeless shelter. Who would ever like that freak?"

End Flashback

"So basically, I was alone up until the incident where we were turned into dogs. Then, I guess we all sort of changed and figured that we had to get along. I loved Sango all along though. Even when she said all of those nasty comments about me, deep down, I knew it was because of Kikyo. I figured that if Sango would be happy with her friends and if in order for her to do so, she had to criticize me, then I would let her for her happiness…"

Tears were now steadily streaming down Kagome's face. She collapsed onto him and began to cry. "I'm so sorry…"

Miroku rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Don't be, just think, Sango is happy right now and that's all that matters to me."

"You give up you happiness just so she can be happy! Why are you putting yourself through all of this pain!"

He smiled sadly, "…because I love her…."

Sango stood in front of the Higurashi household. She had left everything at the house and she knew she needed to get her things back. The door was luckily unlocked, and she slipped into the house quietly. As she walked up the stairs, she heard voices in Miroku's room.

"…because I lover her…" Sango's heart was tied in a knot. He loved some other girl? She never knew that he had feelings for anyone else. It hurt her so much to know that Miroku's feelings were being geared towards another girl. She was becoming enraged at the thought of Miroku with another woman.

Then, the door opened revealing a red faced Kagome and an obviously upset Miroku.

Miroku's eyes widened. "S-Sango! What are you doing back?"

Slap. Sango's hand flew across Miroku's face. "You bastard I hate you! How could you do that!"

He was dead.

Or at least that's how he felt.

Before there was some hope inside of him that Sango might come back, but now, there was nothing left. Everything had been taken away from him. Every bit of happiness inside of him had been sucked away from him.

"I'm going out for a walk…" Miroku said as he sadly left the room.

Kagome and Sango were left. "What on earth were you thinking!" Kagome exclaimed. "Don't you realize what he is going through?"

"He's so pig who used my pain to his own advantage, and now he is in love with some girl!" Sango shouted.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh. "There's something he hasn't been telling you."

She led Sango to her room and began telling her the story that Miroku told her as Sango continued to pack up her items. There were times when she had a hard part telling Sango what he told her, especially the part when Sango had made fun of and criticized Miroku.

Sango wasn't quite sure what to make of Miroku's story. She never knew how much pain he had been in and that he had basically been alone all of his life. There was part of her that felt sorry for yelling and him, but then there was still that other part inside of her that was still mad at him for loving some one else besides her. Emotions were filling her head and she was becoming very overwhelmed.

Kagome decided to change the subject. "So, how is your family?"

"They are wonderful," Sango said honestly, "I missed them so much and I know that they missed me too, especially Kohaku, my younger brother."

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad that you finally found you family again. It's great that you can live with them now."

Sango looked down at the ground and fussed with her fingers. "I don't know if I want to leave though…I'm going to miss you Kagome…"

"Sango…" Kagome walked over to her and gave her a friendly hug and then pulled back to talk to her, a smile planted on her face, "You can visit anytime, plus you'll be able to drive soon if I'm correct, your always welcome here. Don't forget, we still aren't too old to have sleepovers."

A smiled appeared on Sango's once sad face, "Of course not, I haven't had a real good sleepover in a long time, I can't wait for it."

"There will be plenty of chick-flicks and popcorn to last us through the night." Kagome then thought of something, "How are you going to get home Sango?"

Sango finished up and sat her boxes by the door; she turned around and walked back over to Kagome. "My mother dropped me off; she was going shopping and then going to pick me up a little later around two in the afternoon. Why'd you ask?"

Kagome handed Sango an address. "It's the homeless shelter where Miroku grew up. He told me later on he was going to volunteer there by pretending to be Santa Clause for the younger kids. I'm sure that's where he went, and you have plenty of time before you mom gets back."

Sango stared at the piece of paper in her hands. She wasn't sure whether or not she should go, but in order for her conscience to be clear, she knew that she would need to talk to Miroku at least one last time. "Tell my mom where I went if I'm not back!" And with that, Sango grabbed her jacket and ran out of the room.

Inu Yasha watched Sango run down the stairs, and he walked into her room and found Kagome. "Why the hell was she running out of the house like a mad woman!"

Kagome walked over to him and tweaked his ear. "You wouldn't understand."

Down at the homeless shelter, Miroku was in a Santa costume (beard and all), and was handing out presents to all of the kids currently living there. He was also letting kids sit on his lap and have the kids tell him what they wanted for next year's Christmas so he could tell them that he would make sure it was the first toy to be completed. There were always some kids whose wishes broke his hart, some wanted a mom or dad, and others just wanted a place to live. There was one child who he had been especially close to, Shippo. His parents had been killed when he was very young, and even then he was only six years old.

Shippo was very kind and was being Santa's helper. Miroku thanked him for that. He continued letting children tell him what they wanted, but then after a young girl who told him she wanted to rule the world got off his lap, he looked up and was in complete shock. Standing next in line was Sango.

"Well, hello there young lady! No one is too big to sit on Santa's lap, come over." Miroku said in his deep Santa Clause voice.

Sango shyly walked over to Miroku and sat on his lap, hoping she wouldn't crush him. She noticed how funny he looked with a great big white beard on along with his giant red hat, she almost couldn't recognize him.

"So, what can Santa do for you Sango?" He asked her, still in complete shock that she was there, sitting on his lap.

Sango looked into his eyes, and then moved her gaze elsewhere. "I want to tell my friend Miroku how sorry I was. I said some things to him that I shouldn't have and now I regret it a lot."

'Santa' smiled. "I'm sure that he will forgive you."

"I'm not finished, I heard him say he loves some other girl, but I don't want him to, I want him to love only me. I don't want him to belong to some other girl. It sounds sort of selfish, but I care for him…" Sango felt extremely embarrassed, not to mention she felt bad because there were still quite a few kids standing in line.

Her eyes widened as she felt Miroku grab her hand. "Maybe you are jumping to conclusions. Did he ever say that he loved someone else besides you? I'm sure that he had been hurt a lot in the past, and was spilling his emotions out to his good friend, but did you ever think that maybe he really loved you?"

Sango felt like her heart was beating a million miles per hour. "A-are you saying that he loves me?"

Miroku brought his hand to her face and brought it closer to his. "Yes, he loves you more than you could ever imagine."

Then, Miroku closed the gap between them. Sango felt a pair of warm lips on her own. She had waited for this moment for what seemed like forever, and now it had finally come. He continued to kiss her softly and gently, eventually, all of the younger kids noticed and gasped at Santa Clause kissing a girl sitting on his lap.

Shippo being the outspoken six years old he was spoke up as Santa and Sango were still kissing. "Hey Santa, is that Mrs. Clause?"

Miroku pulled away and stared into Sango's eyes. "Yes, this is my 'wife' Mrs. Clause."

Sango blushed at being called Miroku's wife. She hugged him tightly. "Never let me leave you again."

"You'll never leave me again Sango, I promise."

TBC!

Yay! Chapter 14 is complete! This took me forever to write. The little Miroku and Sango Christmas special is done and now I can focus on Inu Yasha and Kagome. This is the most words ever put into a chapter of Love that Dog! I hoped you enjoyed to un-normally long chapter for this story. Thank you for reading and I hope you review! Also, Shippo has arrived, I promised I would fit him in the story and now I did!


	15. Chapter 15

Love That Dog!

Chapter 15

AN: Once again, thank you for all of your reviews! Here is a special Christmas (yes, I know it's late, very, very late) tribute to Kagome and Inu Yasha since so many of you asked for one! Hope you enjoy the chappie!

**Note: This takes place after Kagome finished talking to Sango, just so you aren't confused.**

Inu Yasha watched Sango run down the stairs, and he walked into her room and found Kagome. "Why the hell was she running out of the house like a mad woman!"

Kagome walked over to him and tweaked his ear. "You wouldn't understand."

This confused him. Was he supposed to take that as an insult? Did she think that he wouldn't understand what was going on? He knew that he wasn't stupid, so why was Kagome telling him that he wouldn't understand?

"What do you mean I won't understand!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"You would-"

Kagome was cut off by Inu Yasha who decided not to let her finish what she was saying. "So now you're calling me stupid, but you know what? I'm not some stupid little dog like you think I am!"

She couldn't believe him! What on earth was going through his mind? Kagome had a feeling that Inu Yasha was taking this a little too seriously. Now he was acting worse than Kikyo and Naraku, even they would probably know what she meant by saying, 'you wouldn't understand.'

The silence from Kagome was further irritating Inu Yasha. Now what was she doing? Thinking about all of the stupid things he had done or something like that? He was quickly reaching his breaking point and he knew that if the silence continued any longer, he was going to snap.

"Are you going to say anything or keep sitting there looking at me like I'm stupid. Oh wait, I already am, so I guess it doesn't matter anymore!" He had snapped, she had unintentionally pressed his buttons and he was not happy, not happy at all.

The feisty teenager stormed over to where he was standing and got in his face. "You know what, at first, I didn't think you were stupid, not at all! What I said had nothing to do with whether or not you were stupid. But you know what? Now I do think you are stupid. Only an idiot would think that I would question someone's intelligence! So guess what, I guess I do think you are stupid now!"

"Well at least I'm not a bitch! I'd much rather be stupid than a female dog!" He had totally lost the concept of thinking before you speak, and Kagome had obviously done the same as well. "Trust me, at least stupid know not to bite the mail man or lick dirty toilets! Damn bitch."

She quickly moved away from him and pointed towards the door of her bedroom. "You know what? Get out! Leave! I'm so sick of your fowl mouth and all the cruel and horrible things that come from your mouth! I want you out of here! I don't care where you go, just leave, and don't you dare show your face for another few-"

Inu Yasha quickly walked across her bedroom to the door. "I would much rather leave than stay in this house with you. Maybe I should stay out of the bitch's way for the night," he said sarcastically.

Kagome watched as he exited her room, slamming her door shut extremely hard, almost breaking the door. She walked over to her bed and threw her pillow against the wall as hard as she could. The moment her pillow crashed against the wall, the downstairs door slammed shut. Kagome collapsed onto her bed exhausted even though it was still only around one in the afternoon.

She let out a sigh and looked at the wall, the guilt she had for calling Inu Yasha stupid was starting to form. Of course she was still furious from the comments he made about her, but for some reason that didn't seem as important right now. Kagome sat up on her bed and looked out her window. "It's raining so hard…" Then it hit her, "Oh no! Inu Yasha!"

How dare that stupid bitch call him stupid he thought. Inu Yasha quickly trudged on through the rain. Of course at that current moment, he was so angry and frustrated that he didn't even notice it was raining, he just kept walking ignoring anything around him.

Did she really think he was stupid though? When the transformation had occurred he was still in school… come to think of it he hadn't even made it through high school yet. So he guessed he could be stupid, but that still gave no right to Kagome to call him that.

"Stupid bitch…see if I ever come back!"

Kagome frantically looked around outside. "Inu Yasha!" She had been calling his name for the past fifteen minutes or so and she still hadn't found him yet. "Inu Yasha! Are you there? Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you!"

Things weren't making any sense. She just told him to leave for a few minutes- "Oh no…" Kagome fell to her knees. "He cut me off. I told him to leave, but he must think I wanted him to leave forever when I really only meant for a few minutes…" Tears escaped from Kagome's eyes and landed on the ground to mix with the many raindrops that were dropping like bombs all around her.

"I'm so sorry…" Kagome fell over onto the ground, tired from the earlier fight, the rain, and the fact that it was almost thirty-two degrees outside. Kagome slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"Kagome!"

The young man looked down at the girl in bed; she looked so weak and tired. What had she been doing out in the cold and rain? Japan was experiencing some of its coldest weather it had seen in a long time. It had gotten so cold that snow could not even form.

A light groan from the bed made his head turn. Kagome was stirring and she looked like she was getting ready to wake up. She had been out for quite a few hours now, and if she hadn't wakened up soon, he had planned to take her to the hospital. When he found her, she had had a temperature of 103.7 which was getting to close to becoming too warm. He didn't know much about taking care of people other than himself, but he thought that he managed to do alright.

"Ugg… Where am I? My head is pounding…" Her voice sounded weak and raspy. He thought that she might have lost it.

He put a finger to his lips, "Shh… you should be resting now. You must have been yelling for quite a long time. I'll go downstairs and make some soup or something else like that, okay?"

Kagome nodded her head and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Ring…. Ring….

"Damn fuckin' phone!" Naraku cursed. "I was just in the middle of my Nurses Gone Wild video!" He grumbled and reached over and picked up the phone, 'It better be someone important,' he thought.

"Hey! Your special someone has left you a very important message! Press one for English…press two for Hungarian…press three for hillbilly terms…" Naraku decided that English was his best bet and pushed number one.

"Your message will be played in less than a minute, please wait as we transfer the message…

Here is your message, thanks and have a spectacular day!

Grandma got run over by reindeer

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

But as for me and grandpa we-"

Naraku dropped the phone, and screamed an incredibly high pitched scream. "OH MY GOD! MY GRANDMA GOT RUN OVER BY A REINDEER! KIKYO! KOGA! COME QUICK!"

Kikyo and Koga both came into the room covering their ears.

"What the hell is wrong now!" Kikyo exclaimed.

Tears were now streaming down Naraku's face. "It-it was my grandma!"

Koga's eyes widened. "Like what happened dude? What she like mugged and chopped into pieces?"

Naraku shook his head, "No! It was a far, far worse thing! For it is thy who is feeling such excruciating pain caused by the seventh layer of Hell! Words can barely comprehend the immense sadness growing in the deep pit inside my heart!"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "For crying out loud, cut the stupid dramatic crap and get to the point! What the fuck happened?"

"My grandma got run over by a reindeer!"

"Whoa… really dude?" Koga asked. "Man… that like totally stinks dude."

Kikyo just shook her head and walked out of the room. "You two are so pathetic…"

"Are you awake Kagome?" The young man walked over to her bedside and sat down a tray which held a single bowl of soup, and set the tray on her end table. He looked to see if the girl was awake.

She nodded slowly and sat up. "Thank you… I shouldn't have been outside for such a long time."

He smiled, "That's for sure, what were you thinking Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and looked out her window. "I'm not really sure. Hey, what are you doing back here? I didn't expect you for another night."

"I do have some self control… What a perverted Kagome."

He smiled when he saw her chuckle, nothing too bad must have happened. "I wouldn't be talking Miroku; you've been known to do some pretty risqué things in your life."

Miroku scratched the back of his head with a look on his face that easily said he was guilty. "Yeah, yeah…" His face suddenly became more serious and stern. "Kagome, seriously, why did I find you unconscious outside? Besides I haven't seen Inu Yasha here at all, something had to have gone on between you two."

Her glance shifted from his face to the corner of the room. "We had an argument…" She worked up her nerves and began to spill her guts to Miroku. Kagome told him about how the argument started, up to the point where they were calling each other crude names. It hurt her to even have to think about what had happened between the two of them. She currently had no idea where Inu Yasha was, and if she wanted to go look for him, she would have absolutely no idea where to begin.

About fourty-five minutes away in a nice sized two story home, Sango was hearing the exact same story except from our favorite dog boy. She found Inu Yasha muttering to himself and then eventually swearing at a telephone phone, that was when she made him come inside so he wouldn't get sick, and to save him from embarrassment. After she got Inu Yasha settled down, it didn't take much convincing to get him to spill what had happened to make him walk over and hour to her house.

"I didn't really know where I was walking to. I just started walking around and the next thing I know I'm swearing to a telephone poll!"

Sango stared at the dog boy who was half asleep in her guest bed. It was at least twenty five miles from Kagome's house to her own, it would have had to have taken quite a while and quite a bit of energy to walk that great amount of distance.

A sudden vibrating against her leg made her quickly reach into her pants pocket and pull out her cell phone. She lifted the cover to see that Miroku had left her a message.

'Go some place private and call me a.s.a.p.'

Sango looked back at Inu Yasha who fortunately for her was already asleep.

"_Moshi moshi, Miroku speaking."_

"I take it that you are at Kagome's house?"

"_Yes, is Inu Yasha there?"_

"Alive and sleeping. So, did Kagome tell you about their little quarrel?"

"_Yes, and neither of them knows what happened to each other… I say we take that and use it to our advantage."_

"Oh brother… what are you planning now Miroku?"

"_Well you see…"_

An hour later in the Higurashi household, Kagome finally began to wake up from her sleep. Miroku was sitting next to her bed trying not to laugh for reasons which he was not allowed to tell. Though when he saw that Kagome was getting up, he immediately put on a serious face and spun his chair around to face Kagome.

"Miroku? What is with the serious face?"

Miroku stared into her eyes; he was hoping to look very sad. "It's about Inu Yasha…"

Her eyes widened at the name. What had happened to him? "W-What about him?"

"He's dead."

_ Meanwhile at Sango's house…_

Sango stared into his eyes; she was hoping to look very sad. "It's about Kagome…"

His eyes grew immensely at the sound of her name. What had happened to her? "W-What about her?"

"She's dead."

Inu Yasha immediately jumped out of the bed he was in. "What do you mean she's dead! She was fine last night! What the hell happened to her?"

Now, starting to activate the plan, Sango became very unsympathetic. "You killed her. Is it not obvious?"

He was dumbfounded. What on earth was she talking about? He hadn't seen Kagome since the night before. "Are you feeling okay Sango?"

"When you left, she ran out looking for you. Miroku found her dead. Just lying there. He kicked her at first to see if she was alive. Obviously when she didn't scream in pain, he knew she was dead."

Inu Yasha was furious; Miroku kicked Kagome's dead body? What was wrong with him?

Then he stopped to really think.

Kagome was gone, and it was his entire fault. He was the one who started the argument. It was his stubbornness and every other bad quality combine that killed Kagome.

What was he supposed to do with himself now? Turn himself back into a dog?... There seemed to be nothing left for him.

Sango was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing. She couldn't believe that he was actually falling for it. Hopefully Miroku was having as good of luck as she was.

_ Kagome's House…_

Kagome sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face. He was gone, gone because she just had to tell him to leave. Inside she knew that she shouldn't have gotten all worked up. By now it should have been obviously that he didn't think things through very well and often jumped to conclusions.

Miroku walked back into Kagome's bedroom and walked over to her. "The funeral is at two in the afternoon; Sango decided that she didn't care to tell anyone about Inu Yasha's death. Besides, who would care that Inu Yasha is dead?" Miroku shrugged his shoulders.

As he walked out of the room he was beginning to realize that Kagome and Inu Yasha were just plain dense. Sango and he had been acting completely ridiculous. Sango had just called him and said that she told Inu Yasha that he kicked Kagome and asked her dead body to bare his child. He made no signs of questioning what she had said. Of course maybe both of them were so shocked that anything else they said went through one ear and out the other.

He chuckled to himself. Both of them were in for a surprise.

_The Funeral House…_

Inu Yasha walked into the Funeral Home only to be greeted by Sesshomaru.

"What the fuck are you doing here! I thought you were a model!"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "It was too exciting and happy for me; I decided to become more dark and moody. So, I joined the International Board of Funeral Home Owners. There I met the love of my life, Rin. So here I am, I bought my own funeral home. I also will cremate, chop the dead into pieces or throw your loved one into the ocean." He sighed, "Or you could always go the boring way of a coffin and a nice place underground."

"Shut the hell up you damn bastard! Just take me to Kagome!"

"Fine… fine… I wasn't even done with my speech! It took me forever to complete it too!" Sesshomaru pouted and began to lead him to the room where Kagome was. "Here you go brother, she's all yours. If you need to, you may shut the doors. The walls are sound proof too."

Inu Yasha shook his head in disgust. "You are one sick bastard." Sesshomaru nodded and walked off.

After working up his courage, Inu Yasha began to walk towards the back of the room. It seemed like ages, but he finally made it. Unable to open his eyes, he slowly opened his mouth to begin talking.

"Kagome, I'm very sorry. I never should have started to yell at you."

"I-Inu Yasha? What are you doing here!"

Inu Yasha turned around to find himself face to face with…

Kagome.

Miroku and Sango had a lot of explaining to do.

TBC!

) Sorry it took so long! If you are confused, Miroku and Sango set Kagome and Inu Yasha up to make them think that the other was dead. I'm sorry if it was confusing; I tried to explain it as best as I could. I'm sorry for the late update; I just got done with finals, so everything should go much faster now. Thank you for reading and thanks for all of the reviews!

SeraphimEclipse


	16. Chapter 16

Love That Dog!

Chapter 16

**AN: TT I know this is late, but I've been tied up in watching all of the Full Moon wo Sagashite and Ultra Maniac episodes I downloaded, and then after I was done, I was in a very angsty mood and major writers block and I didn't want this chapter to be too stupid. **

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I appreciate them all. I also wanted to let you all know that I am going to work on rewriting some of the chapters. As I'm sure you know some events that happened just didn't make any sense, so I plan to go back and edit them. Plus I get them beta read as well. **

"Kagome, I'm very sorry. I never should have started to yell at you."

"I-Inu Yasha? What are you doing here!"

Inu Yasha turned around to find himself face to face with…

Kagome.

Miroku and Sango had a lot of explaining to do.

It hadn't been a pleasant sight after Inu Yasha and Kagome were reunited with Miroku and Sango. If it hadn't been for Kagome, they would probably have been right back at the funeral house the next day.

Our favorite little Dog boy even two days later was still very mad and would not talk to anyone. No matter how hard anyone tried, he wouldn't speak a word. Even Kagome couldn't get him to open up, and in fact, Inu Yasha wouldn't even look at her. At least with Miroku and Sango he would glare at them. Little did anyone know just how deeply affected Inu Yasha was by this entire experience. They seriously had him convinced that Kagome was dead. What kind of sick people tricked a person into thinking that one of their friends was dead! Inu Yasha wasn't going to get over this grudge too easily.

'They really had me fooled,' he thought, 'My heart thought she was dead, I thought she was dead, why did it cause me so much pain?' He had been pondering over the subject for quite a while. His eyes glanced out the window, it was still snowing and it hadn't stopped since Christmas Eve. The snow was falling just as fast as the thoughts flowing through his mind. 'Stupid snow,' he glared at the window. He began to think about the incident again and his face began to soften, with his emotions running on high, he figured it would be best to remain silent so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Miroku and Sango stared at the hanyou to their left. "Do you think we over did it? I mean that was really cruel." Sango took a sip of her hot chocolate. After everything had happened, she felt so guilty, things weren't supposed to get worse… Kagome and Inu Yasha were supposed to get over their fight and tell each other how much they cared for one another. Instead both of them were giving Miroku and herself the silent treatment.

Her friend shook his head and rested his hand on hers. "I think this did both of them some good. It got their brains thinking, each of them just needed a little push." Yes, they had done the right thing. It might have seemed extreme, but Kagome and Inu Yasha could be very thick headed when it came to things such as their friends feelings for them.

Sango took another sip of her hot chocolate and gazed at their fellow doggy boy whose facial expressions made him look like a young child lost in a maze. "I sure hope so. But if they never talk to us again, it's your fault."

The young man grinned and gave her a small kiss. "Does that mean you'll have to punish me?"

She whacked Miroku with her now empty cup and marched off into the kitchen muttering, "Stupid pervert…"

Kagome lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was still in shock, and she knew that Inu Yasha probably was too. At first she had been mad at Sango and Miroku for playing such an evil trick on her and Inu Yasha, but as she continued to lay on her bed and think, it really did do them some good. If she hadn't thought that Inu Yasha died, her heart wouldn't have showed her what she really was beginning to feel for him. 'I know I should say something to Miroku and Sango, but if I do, I am afraid that I'll break my train of thought.'

"My feelings for him have become strong… It's not to the point of love though… not yet." She knew her feelings weren't strong enough to be considered love, but deep inside her heart, there was a small flame that was beginning to burn.

Later on that day, Miroku and Sango were in a spare room trying to figure out what to do with themselves.

"It's almost been three days and they haven't said anything!" Sango exclaimed as she continued to die from boredom, "I don't think I can take the quiet much longer!"

A grin appeared on Miroku's face. "I was hoping you would say that-" He saw Sango reach for the nearest hard object and he grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall, he looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"M-Miroku! What are you doing! I never-"

She felt a faint breath against her ear. "Meet me at the front door at 7:30 dressed in something you can dance in, nothing too fancy."

A blush crept to her face, what on earth had he been planning. "What have you been scheming Miroku? If it is perverted then I'll make sure you never have childr-"

He quickly moved his mouth away from her ear and brought it down onto her lips and silenced her with a kiss. Sango mentally cursed him; Miroku could sense that she was angry and continued to hold her wrists against the wall as he kissed her.

Meanwhile off in another part of the house, Koga, Naraku, and Kikyo were getting bored. They all had been sitting on the couch for the past three days and they might as well have been permanently stuck to the couch.

"I can't take it any more! I can no longer sit here!" Naraku started to cry, "My bottom hurts!"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Would you just shut up you hairy ape!"

Naraku continued to cry and turned to face Kikyo, "I'm sorry that it's your time of the month, but that doesn't mean you have to go get all bitchy on me!"

"Like dude…" Koga said, "First your grandma kills over and now like your girlfriend is having like mood swings, I feel bad for you dude."

Naraku thought for a minute and came up with a brilliant idea. "I know what we should do! I know! I know!"

"Please tell me…" Kikyo said full of sarcasm, "the suspense is killing me."

Naraku stood on top of the coffee table, "We are going to have a Dance Dance Revolution tournament!"

Kikyo glared at him. "With three people? Just how do you plan to pull that off? Not to mention we don't even own DDR."

Tears began to pour down Naraku's cheeks again. "You're right! Why do all my wonderful ideas always have to end with so much pain and turmoil?"

Kikyo just shook her head and walked out of the room. "I wouldn't know Naraku… I wouldn't know…"

Sango stood at the door wondering where Miroku planned to take her. Had he already made reservations somewhere, or was it just his quick thinking again? She really didn't know, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. She continued to stand there for about another five minutes before Miroku finally came down to greet her.

Miroku held out his arm. "Shall we go madam?"

She nodded her head and held onto his arm. "I guess so. But remember what I said, nothing perverted."

Miroku nodded and chuckled. "Yes, I know. I would like to have kids someday."

As Sango and Miroku walked outside and towards the steps to leave the shrine, Sango began to think. How on earth were they going to get to this place Miroku was taking her? Did he plan to take the bus? She had always hated riding the bus; it was usually full of strange people, quite a few being homeless. He better not have planned for them to walk either, she was wearing a skirt that was just above her knees and she was really cold.

"Hey idiot," Sango said while trying to stop her teeth from chattering, "Its freezing! Do you expect us to walk to this place? If you don't tell me how we are getting to this place, then I am going to go back inside because I'm as cold as a Popsicle! Just in case you haven't noticed, it's snowing and it hasn't stopped for the past three days! Not to mention I am wearing a skirt, and my legs are freezing!"

Nearly right after she finished talking, she felt two arms pull her into an embrace, "My dear Sango, you should have told me that you were cold. I'd be more than happy to warm you up."

Not quite sure and knowing that she was blushing madly; Sango quickly pushed away and started walking again. "I-I'm fine, just tell me how you plan to get to this place."

"Why just look over yonder," he said while extending his hand to point at what method of transportation they would be using.

Her eyes widened as she saw a chauffer standing in front of a limo holding the door. "M-Miroku… what on earth is a li-limo doing here! I mean did you have this already planned or something! I mean how did you get a limo to come here I mean you only had five hours since you said we were going to go somewhere, and how on earth did you get the money for something like this, and I know I am rambling on but there is a limo at the bottom of these steps," she said as she pointed to the limo and she continued to ramble on, "and I think I must be dreaming because I've never been in a limo, and I never thought I would ever ride in a limo and I must be dead, that's right I must've slipped and fallen down these steps and now I'm in heaven because nothing like this could ever happen to me and-"

"Sango! Calm down! Not to mention breathe! You haven't stopped talking once. I'll explain everything after the night is over, let's just go have fun," Miroku said as he extended his hand towards Sango.

With the slight blush on her face increasing from feeling like an idiot after rambling, Sango took Miroku's hand and they slowly walked down the stairs. Her emotions were going all over the place. This was awful fancy for a night on the town… Why else would he have gotten a limo to take them downtown? It didn't make any sense. 'Wait a minute…' she thought, 'He-he's not going to pull a proposal on me is he? No…! He wouldn't propose to me with out even talking to me first about if I wanted to get married, would he? Oh my God… what if he does propose! What am I supposed to do?' Sango went on and on thinking about what she would do if he proposed. 'I guess I could see myself being his wife… the wedding wouldn't have to be soon, right?'

Miroku stood there staring at Sango. What on earth was she doing? She was just standing at the bottom of the steps and it looked like she was very deep in thought. What was she thinking about? Was there that much **to** think about? Did he not notice something he was supposed to?

"Uh… Sango, are we going to stand here all night, or do you want to go?" Miroku asked her.

Sango quickly snapped back into reality. "Of course, sorry about that."

Miroku had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

Back inside the Higurashi shrine, Kagome was getting sick of the silence. She had given Inu Yasha and herself plenty of time to think things through, now they seriously needed to talk about what happened. So Kagome quickly got off her bed and decided to go downstairs to talk to Inu Yasha.

As she began to slowly descend down the stairs, she could hear something. It was Inu Yasha, and he was talking to himself. What was he saying? Maybe there was someone down there talking to him? She really didn't know. Wanting to hear what he was saying, Kagome slowly crept to the bottom of the stairs and stood out of sight so Inu Yasha wouldn't catch her spying.

"What am I supposed to do!" He exclaimed. "I've never had to deal with anything like this before! I just don't know what to do…"

"You could start off by at least talking to me…" Kagome said as she walked over to Inu Yasha slowly. She didn't want to stay hidden forever, it probably would have made things worse.

Inu Yasha was startled to hear her voice and quickly turned his head, "K-Kagome? What are you doing down here?"

"Trying to break this awful silence between us," she said quietly, "Not talking isn't getting us any where; I just wanted to speak to you." Kagome had now walked over to the couch where Inu Yasha was sitting and sat down next to him.

He turned his gaze back to the snow again, "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say."

"You could say you're sorry, and that until we work things out, and get our feelings settled, we can still be friends," Kagome suggested. Even if he hadn't started to gain feelings of just more than friendship for her, then she at least just wanted to be friends.

Inu Yasha nodded his head and looked at Kagome. "I'm uh… s-sorry and we can still be friends."

Kagome's face lit up and she jumped onto Inu Yasha, giving him a hug and causing his face to turn fifteen different shades of red. "Thank you, Inu Yasha."

He gulped. "Uhh…no problem Kagome.

"So, where are we going Miroku?" Sango asked. They had been driving for a while now and the windows were tinted so she couldn't even tell where they were at.

The car came to a stop, and Miroku rolled down his window to show Sango where they were. He loved her reaction. Her mouth was hanging agape and he could tell the she definitely was shocked. They were at a famous downtown bar called 'Die Kirsche' (it means cherry in German. No, I don't know German, I just have a book on how to learn it, and I was browsing through the glossary).

"Miroku, you do realize that it's practically impossible to get into this bar! Only like super rich and hot people get into this place!" Now Sango knew that Miroku had **definitely** gone insane. Did he really think they were going to get into Die Kirsche? Maybe he wasn't feeling too good…Or maybe he had lost his mind while they were waiting for Inu Yasha and Kagome to speak again.

Once again, Miroku surprised Sango while she was in her thoughts. "I already called in and made arrangements, we get to walk right in."

Sango felt like she was in a dream. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would even get to look inside Die Kirsche. As they walked in, her face was flushed; there were plenty of very good looking and wealthy looking people giving her glares. They got in with out any problems at all. Miroku really did call ahead, and Sango was very surprised.

When they finally got in, Miroku led her over to a table that was especially reserved for them. All of her favorite foods were already on the table waiting for them. Sango was absolutely speechless. Why was he doing this for her? 'Oh my God…he has to be proposing! He just has to be! Why else would he be doing all of this for her? I mean this obviously isn't going be a normal night! I guess I'll accept, oh boy I'm going to be nervous all night!"

"Sango, would you like to dance?" Miroku asked, the DJ had finally turned on a slow song and Miroku seemed to be taking advantage of that.

She nodded and walked out with Miroku onto the dance floor. Once they were among the other couples, Miroku wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her closer to him causing her to blush for what seemed like the billionth time for the night. Sango responded and put arms around his neck. She stared into his eyes as they slowly swayed to the tune. She felt like she was in heaven, being there dancing slowly with him.

Miroku bent his head down and whispered into her ear, "Are you having fun?"

Sango smiled and nodded, "Of course, I've never gotten to do anything like this before."

They continued to dance together for quite a few songs. Surprisingly, all of them were slow. This bar was usually known for its up-beat music, and then she realized that Miroku must have talked to the DJ already as well. "Why are you doing all of this Miroku?" She finally got her courage up to ask him.

He stared into her eyes, "Because I want to." Then after that, everything just went blank, there she was, standing in the middle of Die Kirsche passionately kissing Miroku. Not exactly something she was comfortable with, but it wasn't like she was going to stop just so she was comfortable. He now had only one arm around her waist and the other was resting on her cheek. When they finally broke apart, she could tell that Miroku had something important he wanted to talk about. He took her hand and led her back over to their table.

His hands were fidgeting in his pockets. This was it! He was actually going to propose to her! Her heart started racing and her face began to flush. Time seemed to take forever as the two just stood there.

"Uh… Sango, I have something important I need to ask you."

Sango quickly nodded her head. "Yes, please ask away!" The waiting was killing her, how she wanted to hear those words of proposal come out of his mouth. This night was going to be the best night of her life.

"You see… this sort of hard to say but…well…"

If she was a rabbit, her heart would have exploded by now. This was driving her crazy!

"Sango, I-I want you to tell me the honest truth."

She nodded her head. It was coming! Almost there…

Any minute, he would pop the question.

"Do you promise to tell me the truth?"

Sango nodded.

And waited.

"Sango, do I…"

'Does he what? Just propose already!'

'Just say it!'

"Does this lighting make me look fat?"

Sango nearly died.

TBC! ) Poor Sango…And shame on Miroku! I wonder what will happen next in Love that Dog! )


	17. Chapter 17

Love that Dog!

Chapter 17

**AN: **

**Yes, yes, I know, Miroku is mean and Kagome and Inu Yasha need to confess. Well, here's the deal, you'll find out about Miroku and Sango, but Inu Yasha and Kagome don't confess until later on. Their relationship really hasn't developed too much and I know that I hate stories that rush characters relationships, so it will be a few more chapters before anything along the lines of confessing love will be said. D Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!**

**Well, here it is! Enjoy!**

"What!" Sango exclaimed, "You're not serious are you? Was that seriously what you wanted to ask me?"

Miroku wasn't quite sure what to do. It was half and half. He sort of meant to ask Sango if the lighting made him look fat (can't a guy worry about his looks?) and also at the same time, he did want to propose.

"Err… Well, you see… I- no, that's not what I wanted to as you." There, he had said it. But wait, did this mean that Sango was going to expect him to propose now? He wasn't ready for this, his emotions had been running high, he planned everything out, and then here he was, sitting next to Sango, the love of his life, completely confused as to what he needed to do.

Was he going to say anything else or not? Sango was going crazy, this man had to be one of the slowest and stupidest she had ever met. She needed him to say something, and she needed him to say it now. "Are you going to say anything else, if you aren't, then may we at least go back out to the dance floor? I'm not going to sit here all night while you think this through. I want a response from you!"

He knew what he had to do, he couldn't put this off any longer, and he took the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "S-Sango… you are the love of my life and I was uh… wondering if you would uh… you know… well…"

Sango felt completely embarrassed. Did all men have this problem proposing? Maybe he wasn't ready and she should have waited until he was ready to propose. No, she was right, if he really meant it, he would do it at any time. "Well what Miroku, I'm not psychic!" Oh how she loved to torment him still.

"Uh… well… be my uh…" Why of all times did he have to be stuttering? He had thought all of this through, it wasn't supposed to go like this!

Now he had pushed her off the edge, so much for patience, Sango yelled at Miroku, "Would you just say it already!"

He gulped, this was it, no turning back now, "Sango will you-"

"SANGO! Darling! Oh my god! I cannot believe you are here! When your parents called me and said that they had found you, I just had to come looking for you myself! Oh how you've grown so beautiful Sango! I always said that you should have been a model."

Miroku looked over at the man who was hugging his 'fiancée' at the current moment. The young man who was probably in his early twenties had chin length jet black hair and light sea-blue eyes. Who was this guy anyways? Didn't he realize that he was interrupting a proposal? Wait a minute, if he was interrupting him, then maybe this guy was trying to steal Sango away from him! No! He was not about ready to loose Sango to another man! He would fight for her if he had to!

"H-Haruki, well, it's nice to see you too," Sango said while practically being crushed by the young man. Why did her parents have to contact **everyone **to tell them that she was back? Okay, sure say that she is alive, but don't go telling everyone! Let them figure it out on their own!

Haruki let go of Sango and turned around and stared at Miroku with his light-blue eyes. Miroku wasn't quite sure what was going on. This strange man who seemed to come out of no where was now staring at him like he was some freak. Okay maybe he did look fat and Sango was lying, but still, did other people have to comment on it as well!

"Who are you?" Haruki asked in a very serious tone, a tone that Miroku did not like.

Miroku wasn't quite sure what to say. He hadn't exactly completed what he was going to say and even if he did say it, then what would Sango's answer be? They hadn't been a 'couple' for that long, but they had known each other quite some time. Would things work out between them if they did get married? Would he be the right husband material, all of this stuff was so confusing, at this moment, he wished he was a girl. 'Stupid girls…' Miroku thought, 'They don't realize how hard it is for us guys. Having to pick out a ring, the proposal itself, then once we are married dealing with all of their womanly problems, what about us!'

Haruki glared at Miroku, he did not like it when people ignored him, even if it wasn't on purpose. "Hello? Are you going to say anything? Or are you just some table buster?"

Miroku cleared his throat. "I'm Miroku, Sango's uh… friend."

Sango banged her head on the table, why didn't he tell Haruki that they were a couple! Did he realize what was going to happened to him now? Oh Miroku was sure to get a taste of his own medicine.

Haruki's total being changed. Only a minute or two ago he was giving Miroku the death glare, and now he was staring at him like he never wanted to live a day without him. Wait a minute, live a day without him? What kind of looks was this guy giving him? "Why are you staring at me?" Miroku asked.

"Oh. My. God. You are just sooo cute!" Haruki exclaimed, he went over to where Miroku was sitting and proceeded to place himself on top of Miroku's lap. He wrapped his arms around Miroku's neck and stared into his eyes. "Hey there sexy man! How about you and I go back to my place, I can invite some of my friends too, I know the best male strip dancers.

"What!" This guy was really scaring him now. What was up with him? Miroku wouldn't mind female strip dancers, but male? What did this Haruki guy think he was? Gay?

Sango's strange friend was begging Miroku with his eyes to come back to his place with him. This was just creeping him out, not to mention the guy was still sitting on his lap! This was not right! And why wasn't Sango doing anything! Didn't she care that everyone in the bar was staring at them? God this was the worst night of his life.

"Uh… sorry, no thanks, I'd rather not-"

"Are you married?" Haruki asked.

"No, but-"

"Do you have a fiancée?"

"Not yet-"

"A boyfriend?"

"Yes I- Wait a minute! I don't have a boyfriend!"

"You don't have a boyfriend?"

"No, I do not have a boyfriend!"

"Yes! So are you going to stop by my place?"

"No! I'm not into male strippers!"

"Oh, so you are the kind who likes the cross dressers? I know some girls who make so pretty hot guys!"

"I don't like men!"

"Are you the quiet type then, I see, not everyone wants to express it."

This guy was driving Miroku insane! He was not gay! Couldn't this guy get that through his head? "I AM NOT GAY!"

"Now I understand, you are a quiet one, don't worry, I knew a guy who never admitted it."

Miroku gave up; some strange guy was sitting on his lap insisting he was gay. This was crazy. Was someone up there trying to punish him for not proposing directly? Oh why were things going this way? Couldn't someone help him?

"Um, Haruki," Sango said.

Haruki turned his head to Sango, "Yes my dear?"

"Miroku's not gay, he's my boyfriend."

He pouted, "Is he bi?"

"Not that I know of," Sango said.

Haruki got off of Miroku and gave out a sigh. "Another failed attempt, why is it that all the cute ones have to be straight?" Haruki looked out onto the dance floor and his eyes lit up. "Oh! I must go Sango, pardon my sudden leaving, but I just saw the two hottest guys dancing together over there! Tootles!"

Miroku watched as Haruki ran off to be lost in the dance floor. He sat there, it was quite, and all he had to say was one word, wow. That had been one the oddest experiences in his entire life. "Sango, just who exactly was that?"

"Haruki, he's my cousin who I thought lived in England, but obviously he's back, and as gay as ever." Sango was cursed with some of the oddest family members. Not that gay people were odd or anything, but it was just strange how many of them in her family were gay. It was fun though, somehow.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god, he wasn't sure why he should have been worried over a gay guy taking Sango away from him, but hey, stranger things had happened.

Sango blushed, "Um… what were you going to say before Haruki sort of well you know, barged in?"

It was now or never, he had to do this. "Sango, will you marry me?"

Meanwhile… back at the house…

"Oi wench, I'm hungry!" Inu Yasha shouted.

"Can't you make your own food?" Kagome exclaimed.

Yes they had agreed that they would still be friends, but that didn't mean they could argue. It had been less then five minutes later, they back to yelling at each other for various different reasons. Kagome was at least happy that things were back to the way they normally were.

"I don't know how to cook, so that might be a problem!" It wasn't his fault that he didn't know how to cook he'd never had to cook for himself before.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Just make Ramen, even a cave man could boil water."

"That is low," Jerry the cave man said, "I have an IQ that's 4 less than Einstein."

"Err… sorry Jerry."

"Maybe I don't want to eat Ramen," Inu Yasha said.

Kagome's eyes widened, "What? Inu Yasha of all people who usually eats Ramen religiously is now saying that he doesn't want any? What has this world come to?"

"Would you just be quiet?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I want you to feed me dinner, I'm sure you're hungry too, you haven't come out of your room for a decade!"

"I was not in my room that long!"

"It sure seemed like it!"

"At least I wasn't staring out the window like some depressed man in a chick flick!"

"I was not doing that!"

"It sure seemed like it!" Kagome yelled, mocking Inu Yasha.

"I'm fed up with you woman!"

"Well I'm fed up with you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"What's for dinner?"

"I thought I'd make pasta. Hey wait a minute!" Kagome shouted, "Don't go changing the topic on me! I'm not that stupid!"

"Sure you aren't!"

Kagome walked into the kitchen to begin making dinner. He drove her insane! Why did he always have to turn everything into a big argument? So sometimes she did instigate the fight, but it wasn't all the time! Where had Sango and Miroku gone anyways? It had been three hours already and they still weren't back. 'Must be some date…' Kagome thought, 'I wonder if I'll ever get to go on a date like that.'

'Don't get yourself down girl! There are plenty of guys who'd kill to take you on a date!' Kagome nodded her head. "Yes! That's right!"

"What's right?" Inu Yasha asked, "Does it have anything to do with dinner?"

Kagome growled, "No, it does not have anything to do with dinner."

"Well hurry up, I'm starving!"

"I know that!"

"Then why aren't you cooking?"

"I am cooking!"

"No your not, your talking, I can multitask you idiot! Unlike some people!"

"I can multitask!"

"Liar!"

"Wench"

"Little puppy dog."

"Worthless flea!"

Back to Sango and Miroku….

"Sango, will you marry me?"

"Miroku, I-"

"We interrupt this chapter to bring you a special news bulletin."

"Early this evening, 22-year-old Naraku BaVoon was driving his car when he ran through a red light in front of a police man. The cop turned on his lights and tried to pull BaVoon over, but he resisted the cops and continued speeding. BaVoon traveled down the crowded streets during rush hour causing at least 49 deaths and hundreds of civilians injured. After five hours of a hide speed chase, the SWAT team finally stopped BaVoon by shooting out his tires by firing out of a helicopter. Many people aren't sure whether or not this was the right action to take, but chief of police staff Joe Peostoliliosa is here to comment."

"Thanks Erumi, after chasing the criminal for 5 hours we determined that it was necessary to use violent force. He managed to dodge all previous attacks made to blow out his tires. We called in the SWAT team to let them handle the situation. No one was injured in the firing of missiles from the helicopter."

"Thanks Peostoliliosa, police have taken 22-year-old BaVoon and holding him in custody for further questioning. Now back to your scheduled chapter."

Tears formed in Sango's eyes, she had been crying for the past ten minutes and couldn't stop. Why was she crying? Hadn't she made the right choice? She felt like an idiot sitting there crying in front of Miroku.

TBC

Well, was it what you thought it would be? I wonder what happened during that news bulletin... I surely don't know, and neither does anyone else. You'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter. I'll try to have it out soon!


	18. Chapter 18

Love that Dog

Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks for all of your reviews! D they make me want to write a lot more. Also I'm sorry if anyone was trying to read while I was messing around with the chapters. D**

**Please read #1: I don't mind constructive criticism, but don't just say 'This is stupid,' okay, so something you read you obviously didn't like. Please tell me so that I can learn what readers don't want, it will help me give all you a better chapter. If you want to say something like 'this is stupid' then I'm probably just going to remove your review. **

**PLEASE READ #2: When you have time, go back and re-read the entire story. I changed some plot lines so they make more sense! It is EXTREMELY important that you go back and re-read. I'm sorry if I have inconvenienced you in any way, but trust me; the story should make a little bit more sense. Also note that I did not work on grammar and spelling corrections yet, I am more concerned with the plot line. So please go back and reread sometime! Thanks!**

**On with the chappie! )**

What really happened during the break? Well, why don't I just tell you?

"Sango, will you marry me?"

"Miroku, I-" She knew the answer deep down inside of her, but for some reason her body wouldn't function and no matter how hard she tried to speak, it seemed like she couldn't.

The tears started to spill from the corners of her eyes. She wasn't about ready to let her body stop her from making this decision. So it might not be the right choice, but she would find out in time, right? After taking a deep breath, she had finally calmed herself down and was ready to do this.

Miroku began to get nervous. What was up with this woman? Not too long ago, she was complaining that he hadn't proposed to her, and now it looked like she didn't plan on giving him 'yes' as an answer. Well he guessed he probably deserved it. He should have been more prepared, maybe then he would have gotten a better response out of her.

"Yes."

"Look, I understand Sango, if we could still be friends, then that would be great, but if you would rather we not be friends then that's fine, maybe I'm truly meant to be gay, I'm sure Haruki is still around here, and don't worry, you won't have to pay for anything, just please I beg of you that we can stay still stay friends and-"

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN?" Her angry voice gave a faint echo in the rather large bar, causing many people to turn and stare, if they hadn't been staring at the couple previously. "I said yes you idiot!"

Before he had time to process anything through his dense brain, she had flown out of her chair and was down on the floor, hugging him and crying. His shoulder was becoming damp with all of the tears from Sango. Miroku slowly wrapped his arms around Sango and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Sango." This night had turned out to be one big giant mess and it was his entire fault.

Sango pulled back to reveal her red puffy eyes that still had tears flowing from them, "For what?"

"This night has been a huge mess; I've put you through so much all because I was too afraid to do anything." He felt ashamed of himself; everything went totally off course because he was too afraid to ask Sango to marry him. 'I'm such a wimp,' he thought, 'I acted like I was twelve years old and asking a girl out for the first time, man I must have looked like an idiot.'

She gazed into Miroku's eyes and saw that he was degrading himself; his face was trying to hide much pain, but wasn't too good at it. Sango took her right hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Stop giving yourself a hard time. Everything turned out fine, just forget everything bad that happened and just focus on us now. I'm not leaving you, not now, not ever… please, just smile again."

Once again Sango was right. He needed to stop thinking about all the mistakes he had made that night and focus more on what they were going to become. They were engaged for crying out loud! They had a wedding that would need to be planned; it was going to be important on focusing on what was going on currently, not what happened in the past. Miroku took Sango's hand off his cheek and held it along with her other hand. "Thank you, Sango."

She smiled at her one-day-to-be husband. "No problem, not to cut this trip short or anything, but can we head back home? All of this drama has made me rather sleepy. Not to mention I still don't have my ring."

Miroku kissed her forehead and smiled, "Of course, I guess that because I was so nervous, I brought the ring box, but left the ring at home. I promise I have a ring though. We better hurry to make sure Inu Yasha and Kagome haven't died from the extremely awkward silence."

"Yes, knowing them, when we get back home, they will still be in the same place we left them."

To the surprise of Miroku and Sango, it was actually quite the opposite. There were only three words that they could think of to describe the scene they were looking at.

Complete and utter chaos.

Even before they walked in the door, Miroku and Sango could hear the voices of Kagome and Inu Yasha yelling at each other. However, they couldn't tell if Inu Yasha and Kagome were seriously yelling at each other or if they were just playing around. Due to the tension between the two when they left, Miroku and Sango feared for the worst as they walked in the door. And well, they should have just stayed at the bar. They slowly opened the door to reveal the following scene…

Inu Yasha and Kagome were running around the house screaming at each other, both wearing aprons and covered head to toe in chocolate chip cookie dough. They weren't the only things messy, there was flour all over the walls and floor, cookie dough had landed on near-by furniture, everything was a complete mess. Sango and Miroku knew that this was going to result in some serious cleaning.

"Get back here you bastard! You made me get a chocolate chip up my nose!" Kagome then continued to rant at him using much profanity.

Inu Yasha who was standing on the opposite side of the room stuck his tongue out at Kagome. "Keh, you'll never catch me woman! Besides, you didn't have to cover my head in flower!"

"But it made you look like a ghost!"

"Do you think I care woman?"

"No, but it suited you."

"Why you-!" Inu Yasha began to chase Kagome through the house, both of them screaming at each other, not noticing Sango and Miroku.

Miroku took Sango's hand. "Let's leave them alone, I need to give you your ring."

Sango followed Miroku up the stairs to his room. She was extremely excited and was wondering what kind of ring he bought her. Deep down she knew it couldn't be anything that fancy, it's not like Miroku was rich and could buy an engagement ring that cost over triple digits.

"Stay here, I'm going to find it real quick before I bring you in, I don't want you to find it before me." Miroku walked into his room leaving Sango out in the hall, listening to the bickering going on between Kagome and Inu Yasha.

Her heart was pounding. This would mean it was real; she soon would have that ring on her fourth finger, and she would officially be engaged to Miroku. This brought a light blush to her face. Never in a thousand years did she expect herself to end up being engaged to Miroku. What were her parents going to think? She hoped they wouldn't be too mad, they had only met him once or twice before, and they hadn't even thought about marriage then.

One day hopefully in the not-so-distant future, she would be in an extravagant wedding dress, getting ready to walk down the isle to meet her prince. She couldn't wait until she would get to start planning her wedding; it was going to be so much fun. The ceremony could be held on a nice spring day with the cherry blossoms in bloom, the sun would be shining, and everything would be perfect.

Maybe Miroku would take her to someplace grand for their honeymoon. It would be nice to spend a week; just her and Miroku in a romantic place. They could get there and sit by the beach, relax and just be with each other. She wondered what they would do that week, maybe they could go snorkeling or ride horses on the beach, and it would be so much fun. Her face got even redder. Knowing Miroku's sometimes perverted ways, maybe he would want to do **that**. She gulped.

Sango always wanted to have children, and Miroku always seemed to like them. She figured that Miroku would want to get started with it as soon as possible. A vision came to her head, by the time she had one child, the next month she would be pregnant again. They would have over 15 children by the time she was 40! Could they even afford to have children? At the moment only Miroku had a job working at the homeless shelter and since it was mainly volunteer work, she was sure he wasn't getting paid too much.

"Sango?" She heard his voice call from inside the room, "You can come in, I found it."

She walked into the room and saw Miroku sitting on his bed. Sango walked over to him and sat down next to him on the bed. His right hand was closed and she guessed that must be the hand the ring was in.

"Close you eyes," he said, "I want this to be a surprise."

Sango nodded in agreement and quickly closed her eyes. She felt him take her hand into his, and then a few seconds later, a cool metal kissed her fourth finger, slowly sliding back until it could go no further. His lips met briefly with hers and he told her that she could open her eyes.

When Sango stared down at her ring, she bolted off the bed and almost fainted.

How on earth did he manage to buy this ring?

This was a Tiffany engagement ring! It had to at least cost four thousand dollars, and she was sure that the number of the actual price was nowhere near that. Tears began to form in her eyes again, her ring was absolutely beautiful.

She was going to be robbed if she ever went out anywhere! The ring had to have cost a fortune! It was so amazing that it was almost impossible to describe. There was a main band that she guessed was maybe made out of silver, and then off of that was a silver holder for the main diamond which was huge and then coming off of the holder on either side was gold that was also attached to the main band. Sitting on top of the gold was even more diamonds! If she counted correctly there were fifteen individual diamonds on this one ring!

(AN: If you would like to see the picture of Sango's ring, email me) "you like it?" Miroku asked her.

"Are you kidding?" Sango exclaimed, did he think that she was going to not like this **Tiffany's **ring that was currently sitting on her finger. Was he crazy or something!

"Anyone who would hate a ring like this is just insane! This is amazing! How much did this thing cost! It had to be horridly expensive!"

Miroku nervously laughed, "Do you really want to know how much that ring cost?"

"Yes, that way, the more I treat you better, and the longer period of time I know I have before I can ask for something again." Sango prepared herself for what Miroku was going to tell her.

Instead of giving her the answer first, he stood up and embraced Sango from behind.

"You can always ask me for anything, what ever you need, just ask me, and I'll give it to you." Then he bent his head over to her ear and whispered the cost of the ring into her ear.

"WHAT? You spent almost **33 grand **on my engagement ring! Are you insane! How on earth did you manage to pay for this thing! Miroku, I don't know if I can accept this, it's too much…"

"Nothing is too much for my dear Sango."

Sango turned around and pushed Miroku down onto the bed. She hovered over top of him and gave him a mischievous look.

"S-Sango," he said as his face turned into a cherry tomato, "W-what are you d-doing?"

Sango brought her face closer to his. "Paying you back for my engagement ring."

In less than ten minutes, Sango's engagement ring was the only thing she was wearing.

(AN: **IMPORTANT**: Since I know you probably haven't re-read the story yet, here is something that has changed: I removed all of Inu Yasha and Kagome's kisses. There were only two I think, but I wanted their first kiss together to be later on in the story. This will make sense later on.)

Finally, Kagome and Inu Yasha finished their fight and stared at the room around them, it was a mess! There was cooking ingredients all over the furniture, the walls, and themselves. This was going to take a long time to clean up.

"Inu Yasha, why did we have to get into that fight with the cookie dough? We made enough for den dozen cookies and only two made it in to the oven!"

Inu Yasha scoffed at her, "Don't blame me! You were the one who started it!"

Kagome sighed, she was extremely exhausted and they were a mess. If they waited until morning to clean it up, the cookie dough would have started to cake to walls and would be nearly impossible to clean up. They had no choice but to start cleaning. "Well, lets get started."

"Brother… this is going to take all night!"

"Stop complaining and help clean!"

"I wasn't the one who started this ordeal!"

"That doesn't mean you don't have to help!"

"Fine, but see if I ever be nice to you again!"

"I don't care!"

"Good!"

"Start cleaning!"

After three hours and twenty espressos each later, they finally finished cleaning.

"Finally!" Kagome sighed, "It's three in the morning, and we are finally done!"

"Keh, it's your fault."

Kagome wiped her face off with her towel again, still feeling really sticky. "Well I'm so sorry, now you can get your butt on your bed and sleep." She threw her towel into the laundry room and began to head upstairs to her room.

"Wait Kagome!"

She turned around to see what Inu Yasha wanted; he walked over to her and stared into her eyes. What on earth was he doing!

"You missed a spot." He bent his head down and licked off a piece of cookie dough from the corner of Kagome's mouth causing her to blush hysterically.

What on earth did he just do! Did that count as kiss? It wasn't really on her mouth, and it was more of a lick rather than a kiss. This was confusing her. One minute they were about ready to bite each others heads off, and the next minute he's kissing her… in a way. She knew she must look like an idiot to him, just standing there. What else was she supposed to do! Maybe he did have feelings for her that were more than just friends.

Then what he did next really shocked her.

"Goodnight, Kagome," He said gently. So, that wasn't bad, but then everything changed.

One minute he was telling her goodnight, and the next, she felt his lips on her own! He was kissing her! What was he doing? Though it was just a light touch of their lips, he had still kissed her!

Kagome stood there as she watched Inu Yasha quickly ascend up the stairs. Then she came face to face with reality…

That bastard stole her first kiss!

TBC!

So, how was that? Everything ended up happy, ne? Well thanks for all of your reviews! 400 as of now! I'm so happy! Thanks to you all for your support!


	19. Chapter 19

Love that Dog

Chapter 19

**Note: My Beta is currently busy with things so I read over it with the best of my horrid English skills. I'll get the correct version out as soon as I can. **

* * *

The next few days in the Higurashi household were quite boring, Sango and Miroku went out on a date at least once a day, and Inu Yasha and Kagome were always thinking up of excuses as to why they needed to bake cookies. They assumed that their lives were just going to become normal from there on out, what else could happen? The four didn't know, but a lot could.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Is anyone going to get that!" Kagome exclaimed, the phone rang once again, and then she realized that there was no one else to answer the phone, she was the only one in the house.

"Hello?"

_"Kagome darling! Its been such a long time, I'm sorry we never contacted you, but my job was very hectic for the first few years, but now it's settled down and I wanted to see how you were doing!." _

'Gee thanks mom,' Kagome thought. It had been three years since she had talked to her mother, her brother and grandfather would call periodically, but her mother would never call. "Well mother, I'm just fine-"

"Kagome! We're home!" Sango's voice echoed into the room from the foyer. "We thought we'd ask you if you wanted to go out to dinner with us since Inu Yasha went to visit his brother today."

"_Who is that Kagome? Was that a female voice! And who is this Inu Yasha boy? Did you finally get a boyfriend? I always wondered about you, always turning down Hojo, he was such a nice boy."_

Kagome sighed, "No mother, he is not my boyfriend, just one of the borders."

_"Hmm, well I see. Kagome this is an order from your mother, I'm calling the airport tonight and reserving ten seats for the next available flight for you to come see me. I expect you to get on that plane, no questions asked, see you tomorrow Kagome darling." _

There was a small 'click' and Kagome new her mother had hung up the phone. Her face turned pale. Well wasn't this lovely? She now had to bring everyone with her to go see her mother. It would be a nightmare. "God save us all…"

"Kagome? What's wrong? Who was on the phone?" Sango walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Kagome.

"It was my mother; she wants us to come visit her."

Sango didn't understand why it was such a bad thing. "It'll be fun Kagome, I'm sure it will be fine."

Kagome shook her head. "Not when it's my mother we're seeing. She used to be so calm and nice, but after my father left her, she's turned into some wild woman! She used to work as a librarian, and then all of a sudden she moved to America and is the chief editor and staff of the Playboy magazine!"

"Did I just hear you say that your mother works for Playboy? Oh please take me with you Kagome!" Miroku dropped to knees and began to beg for Kagome to take him.

Sango whacked him on the head with her purse. "I'm sure she's still a nice lady, it'll be fine. So who's all coming?"

"Well, let's see," Kagome began to count on her fingers. "Me, you, Miroku, Inu Yasha, Naraku, Koga, Kikyo, Kaede, Sesshomaru and I guess there is no tenth person, I'm sure my mother will be fine with that."

Kagome could already tell that this was going to be one of the oddest experiences in her life. She was taking all of these people to go visit her mother. It would be one thing if they were just going on vacation or something like that, but actually having to spend time with her mother was another. This trip would be a gamble; she had no idea if all of them could even stay on one plan that long.

She began to start packing when Sango spoke up. "Before you leave Kagome, just where does your mother work? Where at in the country does she work?"

Kagome let out a sigh, "That's the thing; it's in California, which means a long plane ride. Our plane leaves at 4:25 PM from the Tokyo airport and will arrive at the airport in Los Angeles at 10:10 AM. So almost a ten hour plane ride."

"I'm going to have to buy a better battery for my portable DVD player," Miroku said with one of his mischievous looks on his face. "My current battery only has a life span of four and a half hours…"

Sango glared at Miroku, knowing what he was planning on watching, "Unless you plan on watching Blues Clues or Barney, you will have no reason to bring your portable DVD player along."

Miroku gulped. "Yes ma'am!"

Just what Kagome thought, it was already turning chaotic.

**.:.:.:Later on that Day:.:.:. **

Kagome sat on one of her lawn chairs outside and looked up at the sky. Tomorrow at this time they would be up in the air, headed towards America. She wasn't sure what they were supposed to do about passports; Kagome almost knew for a fact that none of them had ever gone out of the country.

It was still very cold outside; of course with it being winter, it did make sense. Kagome hated winter, she hated how it seemed to drain the life out of everything and all of the trees besides the evergreens lost their leaves, ridding the surroundings of green. She would often sit outside and long to feel the suns warm rays on her face.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of air. It was cold and hurt her lungs. Kagome continued to sit there with her eyes closed, just listening to the sounds of winter.

"Keh, do you plan on sitting there to you freeze?"

Her eyes quickly flew open and she looked up to see Inu Yasha's face peering down at her. She formed a light blush on her cheeks and she quickly jumped out of her chair, managing to knock her head into Inu Yasha's, causing a loud thump as their foreheads met.

Inu Yasha rubbed his forehead and glared at her, "Watch what you're doing with that empty hole on your head. Clumsy wench… Keh."

"Hey! It's not like I meant to!" Kagome moved closer to him to yell in his face. "If **you** hadn't been standing over **me**, I wouldn't have jumped out of **my** chair resulting in our heads hitting!"

What came next utterly surprised her.

He hit her playfully on the arm. "Keh, can't you take a joke? I wasn't really mad." She looked into his eyes, and she could tell that he was telling the truth.

"Well, it's just not like you to joke around, I mean, I don't think I've ever seen you joke around before. Are you trying to turn over a new leaf or something since it's the beginning of the New Year?" Maybe Inu Yasha made a secret New Year's resolution that he didn't tell her about. Could it be that he was actually going to try to be nicer to her? Kagome thought about it. Nope. That would never happen.

"No!" He exclaimed, "Just because I joke around once doesn't mean that I have to be nice to you! Besides, I don't believe in those stupid resolutions, they are for losers with no life!"

If Inu Yasha was going to joke around, she figured she would too. "So are you telling me that I'm a loser with no life? Thanks Inu Yasha, you just made my day!"

Realizing what he had just done, he tried to find his way out of a long going verbal argument. "T-that's not what I meant! I mean the other people who have resolutions and never end up fulfilling them and I'm sure that you do! God damn wench! Why do you always have to make things so damn difficult?"

"Well I'm sorry Inu Yasha," She began to walk away, snickering under her breath, "I was just joking around." Kagome continued to walk away from him, leaving him dumbfounded.

He stood there, startled by her come back. Never had he expected that to Kagome from Kagome's mouth, but then again, he was thinking of Kagome here. There was only one thought in his mind.

Damn did that wench get him good.

**.:.:.:House meeting, later that day:.:.:.**

Not long after Kagome entered her house, she had called everyone together for an important house meeting. Eventually, they all managed to arrive and were sitting down in various spots in her living room, wondering what was going on.

"For those of you who don't know," Kagome started out, "We are going on a vacation."

Koga gave Naraku a hi-five. "Like you know what this means man! Road trip to find some good-looking gals!"

"Your right… Maybe we can spots in a porno movie!"

Koga cringed, "Like dude, I don't think I want people watching me make out with a girl man…"

Kagome cleared her throat to get the two to shut up. "That's the thing; we aren't going on a road trip. Actually, we are leaving the country; we're headed to America to visit my mother in California."

Inu Yasha sat on the couch, not very interested. So they were going to America, big deal? Before the meeting started, Kagome was so worried and she looked like she had to tell them something bad. "Keh, you make it sound like that's going to be some bad thing wench."

"That's because you don't know the whole story yet…" Well, she figured that Sango and Miroku handled it alright, so hopefully everyone else would too. "We are also staying with my mother, and she wants us to visit her where she works… There's only one tiny problem with that…"

"Do tell Kagome," Sesshomaru said, "You've got me intrigued."

Well, this was it. "My mother is the chief editor for the Playboy magazine, and well let's just say it's a very interesting place, not that I've ever been there before, but my brother has said it's really weird."

Everyone, besides Miroku and Sango who already knew, was extremely amazed that Kagome's mom worked for Playboy. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it was just really odd.

Inu Yasha sat there, trying to imagine Kagome sitting behind a desk working for playboy. It just didn't happen. He just couldn't put two and two together. Maybe Kagome inherited more of her fathers gene's that her mothers. At that point he sure hoped so. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Kagome replied.

"Are these boneheads coming along too?" Inu Yasha asked, pointing to Koga and Naraku.

She nodded her head, "My mother insisted that I bring everyone who was currently living with me. Of course I do have one extra ticket if you know anyone else who might want to come."

No one knew anyone else and the ticket was about to go unclaimed, but then Sesshomaru spoke up. "If no one else is going to claim it, then I will. This peak of my company's sales and I don't want to be clogged with work on this vacation, so I was wondering if your mother would mind if I brought my secretary."

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know why she would mind. I'd be more than happy to take her along with us."

"What an interesting trip this is going to be," Inu Yasha mumbled to himself, Kagome managed to make out what he was saying.

'Yes Inu Yasha, this is trip is going to be very interesting…'

Later that Night. Sango's room

Sango stood next to her bed trying to cram her clothes she had gotten from her parents house into a suitcase Kagome let her barrow. She was only bringing everything she would need, except that since they were staying in California for a week and a half, it was a lot of clothes and other personal belongings to bring alone. Not to mention she was going to need a lot of things to do with their horridly long plane ride.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sango said, not asking who was at the door because she really didn't care who it was.

She heard a person walk over to her and then put their arms around her waist from behind. Sango chuckled knowing exactly who it was. "What did you want Miroku?"

Miroku didn't answer her. "If you are mad because I would kiss you earlier it's because I ate too much garlic but I'll pay you back now." She turned her head to face his.

She screamed.

"Ha! Ha! I got you Sango!" Kagome exclaimed, "I made Miroku stay outside. I always wanted to do that to somebody." Sango watched as Kagome skipped out of her room like a little child.

She stood there wide-eyed, trying to process what had just happened into her brain, but she was unsuccessful.

Not quite sure what had just happened, she continued to try and stuff everything into her suitcase. Why was it so hard to fit a weeks worth of clothes into a suitcase? Sango was getting so frustrated that she climbed up onto her bed and sat on top of her suitcase, hoping that it might help her to close it.

Still no luck. She was going furious, she had been yanking at the stupid zipper for the past fifteen minutes and still she couldn't get the damned cover closed!

"Who knew suitcases could be so evil," Sango muttered to herself still trying to figure out a way to get her suitcase closed. She thought about maybe wearing lots of layers, but she figured it would be hot and she might look a little suspicious.

She continued to whack away at the luggage until a small bite on the cartilage of her ear made her jump. This time, she turned around first before she talked, just to make sure it wasn't Kagome or anyone else playing a trick on her again.

Fortunately, it was Miroku who bit her ear; she wasn't sure how she would've reacted to someone else. "Did you need something Miroku?"

"No, not really," he eyed her situation, "You seem to be having a fun time with your luggage there, got tired of me already? Never guessed that you would be the type to be with luggage."

A blush quickly crept across her face. What was it recently with everyone? First Kagome and now Miroku. "That's not what I was doing you pervert! I was just trying to get my luggage closed, and then you went and turned it into something perverted-"

His lips quickly covered hers and she became silent. It drove him crazy when she would ramble on, and he knew that this was one of the only ways to stop her. Not that it bothered him though. He pressed his mouth harder against hers and put one of his hands on her shoulders.

After a few more seconds, Sango broke the kiss, knowing that she had to get her suitcase closed. There would be no way to close her suitcase if she didn't stop kissing Miroku. "Not now," She quickly said and began to try to work at her baggage some more.

Her fiancée pouted, "Why? I was a good boy today." Miroku quickly hugged her from behind. "Can't you just take five minutes out of what your doing to be with me?"

"I've been trying to close this stupid suitcase for the past twenty minutes! If I stop to kiss you, then I know I won't have the self control to pull away after five minutes is up, then the next thing I know, it'll be morning and almost time to leave!" Why did he always have to act like a stubborn little child?

He bent over towards her ear. His breath tingled her ear until he finally whispered, "Am I really that irresistible? I never realized that I could make you loose all self-control so easily…"

She pulled away from his grasp and began fussing with her luggage some more. "God damn luggage… If I didn't need you I would go throw you into the fireplace!"

Miroku took Sango's hand and moved it off the zipper, and then he took his other hand and without any problems, closed the luggage like it was just like riding his bike.

Sango just stood there, both in amazement and slight anger because she knew that he closed her luggage just so she would thank him with a kiss or something else along those lines. Well, she wasn't going to pay him back.

Nope, she wasn't going to pay him back at all.

Even though he looked so cute standing there…

And that she could stare into his eyes forever…

The warmth of his hand in hers...

'Ah hell,' she thought, 'Screw the no payback idea.'

**.:.:.:Living Room 4 AM:.:.:. **

Kagome sat on the couch staring at the clock. In less than twelve hours they would be arrive at the airport getting ready to get on a plane to go visit her mother. The whole phrase just scared her. 'Visiting her mother,' was she supposed to feel so worried about this? Just because she hadn't seen her mother in a few years didn't mean that she was a completely different person. Did it? Just because her job changed didn't mean that she wasn't the kind mother who made her sack lunch and tucked her in at night, right? There were just too many thoughts going through her head. Would everything turn out okay? Maybe she should try and get some sleep… But how could she sleep?

She wondered if her mother realized how much stress this was causing her.

"Kagome? What on earth are you doing up at this hour?"

Her eyes looked over to see Inu Yasha and they followed him until he ended up sitting on the couch besides her. She thought it was odd that Inu Yasha was up at four in the morning. Maybe he was thirsty or something. "I should be asking you the same thing."

Inu Yasha gave a light shrug of his shoulders, "Keh, I don't know, I usually only sleep three to four hours every night any way. I'm never tired."

Kagome studied his face. It was true, he sure didn't seem tired to her. Maybe he just really didn't need as much sleep as a normal human needed. She was about to let it slide until she looked harder and noticed the dark bags under his eyes. How could she have missed them! Now that she looked hard enough, he looked really exhausted. Why did he lie to her?

"I thought we said that we were going to be friends…"

He was confused, what on earth was she talking about? He just told her that he was never tired. "You need to make more sense when you speak. What the hell did I do wrong?"

"You lied to me," Kagome said no higher than a whisper. "Just by looking at your face I can tell that you aren't getting enough sleep." Most of the time, she knew the answer to why a person acted the way they did, but this time, she couldn't.

Inu Yasha for once in his life was speechless and not sure what to say.

"Friends are supposed to tell each other everything, why don't you want to tell me why you aren't sleeping?" She was willing to do everything in her power at that moment to get an answer out of him.

Why was she being so damn persistent? Couldn't she just leave him alone and let him suffer with his own problems? "It's because it's embarrassing! That's why!"

"Come one," Kagome begged, "You can tell me, I promise I won't laugh, or tell anyone else."

Inu Yasha mumbled and cursed under his breath and then finally answered, "I'mafraidofthedarksoIsleepwiththelightonwhichkeepsmeup."

Kagome thought she heard right, but she wasn't too sure. "What did you say? All of your words were scrunched together."

He started to growl. "I'm afraid of the dark! There! Are you happy now?"

This came as a shocker to Kagome. Inu Yasha just never seemed like the kind of guy who would be afraid of the dark. It was perfectly normal to be afraid of the dark, but when it was Inu Yasha as the one who was afraid, it was just down right weird. Though, at the same time, it was kind of cute because it showed that Inu Yasha had a worse bark than his bite.

Inu Yasha tried to study how Kagome was taking what he said but he couldn't read her. "You can stop keeping it in. I don't care if you laugh."

She shook her head; "I'm not going to laugh," Kagome reached over with her right arm and tweaked his ear, "I actually find it quite cute."

"What!" Inu Yasha's face turned into a cherry tomato. "How do you find me being afraid of the dark cute?"

"I just think it is. Is that a problem for you Inu Yasha?"

"Keh… No you stupid wench."

Kagome smiled. "Good." She rested her head on his shoulder and continued to stare at the clock. "To be honest, I don't want to go visit my mother."

"Why not?" Inu Yasha asked.

"What if she's really different from the last time I saw her and she's not like the mom I used to know. Plus with her job and everything being so strange, I just want this to be a normal trip. I just find her job embarrassing."

Inu Yasha slipped his hand into hers and stared at the clock along with her. "Keh, you worry too much, don't worry about what's going to happen later otherwise your going to become a nasty old lady some day who's constantly worrying."

A small smile appeared on the corner of Kagome's face; she tightened her grip on his hand and replied. "Your right Inu Yasha thanks."

The two sat on the couch, and both eventually fell into a peaceful sleep, not realizing just how chaotic their lives were about to come.

* * *

TBC!

Sorry for not updating in a while, if you didn't know I updated the 3rd chapter of Revenge is Sweet, I felt bad for those people who read it and have been wondering why I hadn't updated since October 2003…


	20. Chapter 20

**Love that Dog! **

**Chapter 20 **

**AN: Hurrah! School is out and I'm back from vacation! Now I will have more time to write chapters! With the way things are going, Love that Dog will be complete by chapter 30. I have so many new ideas for a story; I don't know which one to use. Enjoy the chapter! **

**Darkmoonfang: I loved your idea, it will be the focus of the next chapter. **

Kagome had never seen such a chaotic event in her life.

Never in her wildest dreams did she think that it would be mass chaos for everyone to try and get ready to leave. Even at five in the morning, they were all running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Their plane wouldn't leave for at least another ten hours, yet everyone insisted on waking up and having everything ready hours in advance.

She just shook her head and with a heavy sigh landed on the couch in her living room. "Never would I have thought that I would be going to go see my mother…"

As she sat on the couch, she tried to remember the good times, when her mother, brother and grandfather were still living with her, and her father still with her mother. There weren't too many memories that she could think of. Her father had left when she was nine, and not too long after that was when her mother had started to change.

Her head was plagued with memories of her mother becoming more loud and outgoing, not the quiet librarian she used to be. Her grandfather would always scold her mother, telling her that she was leaving a bad impression on Souta and me. She didn't know how her mother could have left an impression on Souta, he was only six and he was constantly in front of the TV playing video games.

Then one day when she was around fourteen, her mother packed up and left, taking Souta and her grandfather with her, leaving her alone. She never had any financial problems, her mother always sent her money and paid the bills from the US, and her father had to pay child support which was always sent to Kagome's house. If it did anything, it actually taught her to be independent.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango walked to the other side of the couch and sat next to Kagome, "You seem a bit stressed out."

She shook her head, "No, I wouldn't call it stress, more like contemplating the past."

"I know what you mean, I've done that before," her friend replied, "Ever since Miroku found my family and I've finally been reunited with them, I've thought about the past a lot, my relationship with my parents, and Kohaku, even what I did before I was turned into a dog. Its help me understand myself quite a bit."

Kagome suddenly changed the subject on Sango, "Speaking of Miroku, just what did you guys do the other night?"

"What!" Sango exclaimed with a deep blush across her face, "W-what do you mean what did we d-do the other n-night?"

She snickered; by the way Sango stuttered out her words, she could tell that something did happen between her best friend and Miroku. "Did you at least use protection?"

Sango's eyes wandered off to the corner of the room, trying to avoid the look of what Kagome's reaction to her answer might be. She really didn't want to answer Kagome's question, so she just sat there, letting the silence and her facial appearance answer for her.

"WHAT? Sango! Do you realize what this means?"

She guiltily nodded. "Everything just happened so fast. I never even thought of that, I guess I just got too wrapped up in the moment. If I realized just what was going on, I would have made sure that we used it…"

Kagome gave an optimistic smile, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides, even if the worse does happen, I'm sure Miroku won't be upset, I would think he would actually be quite the opposite."

"You're right. Everything should work out alright."

**Later… **

Finally, what seemed like hours later, it was actually time to get ready to leave. Of course since the luggage had been packed almost six hours before hand, there wasn't much left to do but to call a taxi (obviously a taxi bus, or shuttle). After Kagome had called the airport to send them transportation, they all gathered around the door, waiting for the taxi to arrive.

"Keh," Inu Yasha muttered, "Takes to long for a stupid car to get here…"

"Oh be quiet," Kagome retorted, "You're just too impatient."

Inu Yasha ignored Kagome and opened up the door to go outside.

"Just where do you think you're going!" Kagome exclaimed, she had already looked outside and the taxi hadn't arrived yet.

"I'm waiting outside," He said, "Your presence is making it a little too stuffy to wait inside."

Kagome was about to argue back, but then the taxi suddenly appeared and everyone went charging out the door, bags in hand, leaving Kagome who was still inside the house. Were they all that excited to leave? She never thought it was that big of a deal to fly to another country for a while. Of course maybe none of them had ever been on a plane before.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome heard Inu Yasha yell from a distance, "If you don't get your ass down here we are going to leave with out you!"

'What I get for still listening to my mothers orders…'

She grabbed her bags and walked out to the taxi which was practically stuffed to its limits. The bag was piled with bags, and then the next two rows were crammed with people. Kagome thanked God that the airport wasn't too far away, and she also prayed that everyone had remembered to put on their deodorant.

The driver of the taxi took Kagome's bag and placed it on top of the already mountain of suitcases. Kagome slowly crawled into car, trying to cram herself in so that the door was closed. She had finally managed to squeeze herself in and the taxi driver closed the door. As she looked around the inside of the taxi van, she didn't have any idea how all of them managed to fit inside of the vehicle. The van only seated six and there were nine people in the car, not counting the driver.

Kagome stared out the window and watched her house disappear from sight. For the next couple of days, she would be in America visiting her mother, no matter how much she acknowledged the fact that she was going to visit her mother, the phrases of 'going to America' and 'visiting her mother' just didn't seem possible to put into a sentence.

"Ahem," she heard as the person next to her cleared their throat. "Could you please get your fat ass off of my lap! I can't even breathe!"

Kagome rammed her elbow into his side. "Stop being such an inconsiderate jerk!"

Inu Yasha gave her a harsh glare, "I'm not! I have a right to breathe! You are taking away that right by smothering me!"

"Stop trying to sound smart, it's not working."

"I'm not trying to sound smart you wench!"

"It sure seemed like it to me!"

"You need an attitude adjustment."

"What? Me? Look whose talking; Mr. I can't say anything nice!"

"I can to say something nice!"

"Really?"

"I'll prove it to you! Sango, your outfit really compliments your eyes, it brings out the natural beauty in them, those shoes are great too, really compliments the ensemble."

Everyone dropped their mouths and stared at Inu Yasha. Kagome pinched herself to make sure she wasn't hearing things, had he really said that? Wow… That was the only word that came to her mind. Even if he didn't mean it, it wasn't every day some guy who acts macho tough starts to act like some fashion expert. Maybe he was gay…

****

**10 minutes later, outside of Security check point...**

They had safely made it to the airport and were standing in line, waiting to go through security. When it was finally their turn and everyone was barefoot and stripped of any metal items, the waited until it was their turn to pass through. Kagome hated standing on the floor with out her shoes on, her feet were touching the dirty floor that hundreds of others had touched, and she was pretty sure they didn't clean often enough.

"Pass through." The guard said.

Kagome walked up to the sensor, the slowly passed under it, and prayed she didn't make it go off, for some reason she always hated it when the stupid machine buzzed her and it was just her belt. Luckily, this time Kagome made it through, and the machine didn't buzz on her. Everyone else made it through as well, which was a good thing because they only had ten minutes until their flight took off.

"Hurry up!" Kagome shouted, "They just announced the last boarding call for our flight!"

"Keh…" Inu Yasha muttered, "They won't leave without us."

"Final boarding call for flight 206 to Los Angeles, I repeat, this is the final boarding call for flight 206 to Los Angeles. If you are not at the check in counter in three minutes, you will not be allowed on the plane, no exceptions."

"I thought you said we had ten minutes!"

"I'm so sorry Inu Yasha," Kagome yelled at him, "My watch must be slow!"

He scoffed and turned his gaze away from her, "I think you're the one that's slow."

"What!"

"Kagome," Sango stepped in between the two, "I think we should be more focused on getting on the plane rather then arguing with Inu Yasha."

She nodded her head and proceeded to walk towards the gate with Sango and the others, completely ignoring Inu Yasha. He just made her so mad at times that she wanted to rip the little doggy ears off of his head and stuff them up his ass, of course that never did bring a pleasant mental picture to her mind.

They managed to get to the gate with less than a minute to spare, and then Kagome remembered something. "Sesshomaru, where is your secretary? Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"It's a he, and he is probably already on the plane right now, and if he's not, then I'll just fire him."

'Boy would I hate to work for him,' Kagome thought, but then shrugged it off, and focused on walking down the little hallway which lead to the airplane. There were exactly ten seats in this first class airplane, and they got to sit on the upper level of the plane which meant they had some privacy.

When they got upstairs, Kagome saw a young man in his early twenties. He sure wasn't bad looking; the young man had messy black hair down to around to his neck and the most beautiful pair of light blue eyes she had ever seen. Kagome guessed that it was Sesshomaru's secretary.

Sango who was the last one to arrive up top stared at the young man with wide eyes. "What? Haruki! You're Sesshomaru's secretary?"

The so-called Haruki smiled and walked over to Sango and gave her a friendly hug. Kagome's eyes gazed over to Miroku was curious as to why he didn't look even have one bit of jealousy on his face.

"Of course," Haruki stated matter-of-fact, "Who wouldn't want to be his secretary? He is **the** top model of Japan, besides this trip might result in him landing some modeling jobs… Just imagine him half naked, staring passionately with sweat dripping down his body on the front of an American magazine; I would by thousands of copies…"

Now Kagome was really confused what was going on? How did this person know Sango and was he gay or something? She had never heard a straight guy talk about another guy like that before. "Uh Sango, what's going on?"

"This is my cousin, Haruki, and if you can't tell he's gay. He's already been after Miroku the night he proposed."

Inu Yasha stared at Haruki as if he were trying to read him like a book, "From the way you sound, your more like his manager than secretary."

Haruki gave a cocky smile, "I like to consider myself both; it gives me more time to be around Sesshomaru."

The first class only consisted of two rows, in each row there were three seats, a large isle, and then two seats on the other side of the isle. Everyone quickly grabbed seats before Kagome could register what was going on. Just as she guessed, she was stuck next to Inu Yasha, which wasn't a big surprise to her or anyone else. In the front row seated in the set of three were Kikyo, Naraku and Koga, and sitting in the two seats down from them was Sango and Miroku. In the back Sesshomaru, Haruki, and Kaede sat in the section of three.

(Note, if you didn't get that, I'll send you an e-mail with a better visual representation)

"Could you possibly wear any more perfume?" Inu Yasha asked her in his rude voice.

Kagome was offended even though she knew she hadn't put perfume on. "I'm not wearing Inu Yasha, you must smell yourself."

"I am not you stupid girl."

"We are now ready for take off." The flight attendant said over the PA.

Then planed navigated itself towards the runway, and then quickly speed down the runway.

As the plane began to reach its top ground speed, Kagome gave out a small yelp and tightly held Inu Yasha's hand. Causing Inu Yasha to tense up a have a small blush planted across his face.

Sango who had heard Kagome's small yelp turned around and saw Kagome holding tightly onto Inu Yasha's hand. She quickly took out her cell phone and caught the moment before one of their arguments who break it up. To her surprise, neither Kagome nor Inu Yasha saw Sango take the picture, which would give her an advantage later on.

"Now Sango, how would you like it if they took a picture of us?" Miroku asked her, slightly jokingly.

"We're a couple," Sango stated, "They aren't, it's completely different, that is the situation."

Miroku shrugged, "I guess your right." He bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Inu Yasha were still sitting with their fingers intertwined, not speaking a word. Kagome could feel her heart racing; she had held hands with Inu Yasha before, but never for this amount of time. It sent a feeling down her arm and to the rest of her body. There was a slight moment of quick turbulence as the airplane turned to head in a different direction, and Kagome squeezed Inu Yasha's hand tighter, and much to her surprise, he squeezed her hand back. When she turned her head to look at him, she saw that he was looking out the window, obviously trying to avoid her gaze.

Just in this past moment, she felt as if their relationship had progressed, even if it was just a tiny bit, they were making progress.

**Quite a few hours later… **

****

"We have just now landed at the Los Angeles airport, local time is ten fifteen, we hope you enjoyed your flight, and hope that next you are flying you do business with us, Costal Express airways (I made that up)."

Kagome looked around; she had fallen asleep for quite a long time, and didn't even realize that they had landed already. She looked down, and her hand was still in Inu Yasha's who at the time was just sitting there, staring into space.

"Are you ready to get off the plane Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked him.

Inu Yasha snapped out of his little dream world and absorbed what Kagome had just said to him. "Huh? Oh yeah right…" He stood up, letting go of Kagome's hand.

Up in the row in front of them, Sango and Miroku were snickering, both had filled up their cell phones will images of the sleeping couple, and they even used an entire memory card of space by taking even more pictures with Sango's digital camera. Sango chuckled to herself, imagining the lovely movie she was going to make with this, and any other footage or pictures taken during the trip.

Once they were off the plane, they stretched and headed off into the airport to collect their luggage. As they got past security, Kagome heard her name being called. She looked and saw Souta running towards her.

"Kagome! Kagome! It's really you!"

Kagome gave her brother a hug. "It's been such a long time Souta, you've really grown."

"Of course I have!" He said, trying to act as mature as possible.

Kagome looked around, "Where's mom?"

Souta grabbed Kagome's hand and took her to the exit where she saw her mother. It had been such a long time, but now she was finally reunited with her mother.

Kagome, Souta and the others walked over to Kagome's mother who was smiling, waiting for their arrival. She was wearing a very expensive looking business suite and everything about her seemed very professional.

"Kagome darling! It's been such a long time, you've gotten much taller since the last time I saw you!"

Kagome looked her mother over, and something in particular caught her eye. There was a slight bulge around her mother's stomach. Kagome looked twice, and then she realized she wasn't seeing things. Her mother had always been one to stay fit. So did this mean that her mother was, well pregnant?

A man who looked about the same age as he mother came walking over. "Sorry honey, I was telling the limo driver that our guests had arrived."

Who was this man calling her mother 'honey'? Kagome was extremely confused, and gave her mother a look to tell her that she didn't know what was going on.

"Well Kagome, I guess I should tell you, this is my fiancé, and if you couldn't already tell, I'm pregnant."

She tried registering everything into her brain.

Mother was getting married.

Mother was pregnant.

Child going to be her half sibling.

Kagome decided that now would be a good time to faint.

**TBC! **

Poor Kagome, she's going to be a big sister again. Also, her mother isn't that old. Any suggestions as to who her mother's fiancé should be before I decide to make up some random person? Please review, I always appreciate your comments and any ideas for this story that you have!


	21. Chapter 21

**Love that Dog! **

**Chapter 21 **

**AN: cries Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Never did I expect to ever have more than 500 reviews for more than one story, especially this one with how horrible my writing was back then (I look back and shiver). I wrote this chapter especially fast this time (for me that is). **

**Storm-Maker: Your reviews are always so helpful. I also think that Chapter 20 was pretty good compared to chapter 1. Its amazing how much of a difference there is between the two chapters. **

**Well I hope you enjoy reading this chapter… Heh heh… I have some interesting ideas planned. **

**--Previous Chapter--**

"Well Kagome, I guess I should tell you, this is my fiancé, and if you couldn't already tell, I'm pregnant."

She tried registering everything into her brain.

Mother was getting married.

Mother was pregnant.

Child going to be her half sibling.

Kagome decided that now would be a good time to faint.

**--Current Chapter:--**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open the last thing she knew was that she had realized her mother was pregnant, and then everything went black from there. As she looked up, she saw her reflection in a mirror. Where was she? It was dark and the only light was from the ones hung around the mirror above her. Lights around a mirror in a dark space; what the hell was going on?

Not wanting to be in this weird place any longer, she shot up, only to be smacked in the head by something above her. "God damn," Kagome cursed. Now she had to deal with a throbbing pain on the top of her head as well as figuring out where she was.

"Keh, figures you would do something like that wench," a voice spoke from the darkness.

Alas! She wasn't alone after all; Inu Yasha was with her in this strange place as well. "You're here too Inu Yasha? Do you know where we are?"

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes at her, thankfully Kagome couldn't see this due to the dark room, "How the hell should I know? I've never been here before."

"Very funny," She hated his sarcasm, "I mean where are we as in what am I sitting on and where are we now?"

Kagome heard Inu Yasha moving around until finally she heard a little 'click!' and the lights suddenly came on. They were inside a limo! She had been lying on one of the long seats while Inu Yasha was on the shorter one. Now it made more sense, the mirror on the ceiling on the limo, and she must've hit her head on the cabinet behind her which held some of the champagne glasses.

Reality hit her hard. They must be on the way to her mother's house; the one place she didn't want to be right now. How was she supposed to face her mother? Her mother had practically lied to her! At least she could have notified her that she was seeing another man, and that she was pregnant! She sighed and looked down, it's not like there was anything that she could do anyways. What was she going to do? Break up her mother's engagement? Unless he was some total creep, she would never do that.

One thing she never dreamed of was being a sister again. Souta was now almost fifteen, and she was nineteen going on twenty in less than half a year. By the time the child was Souta's age, she would be around 35! There wasn't anything wrong with that, but to her it just seemed weird. Of course if her mother stayed in America, Kagome knew she wouldn't be too close with her new brother or sister. She had no plans of ever moving to America, she was happy right where she was.

Inu Yasha peered out of the corner of his eye at Kagome. She looked like she was so deep in thought, he figured he could've stripped naked and she wouldn't even have noticed. "Hey, anyone alive in there?"

Kagome was brought out of her deep thoughts by the voice of Inu Yasha, "Huh? Oh yes, I was just thinking, that's all."

For some reason, she felt saddened by the events that had happened earlier. Why wasn't she happy? She was going to be a sister, and her mother was going to get married again. Kagome thought that she should be happy for her mother; instead she didn't really feel happy. Inside, there was a feeling of loneliness. How could her mother have forgotten to tell her the probably two most important things in both her mother's as well as her life?

"Stop drowning yourself in self-pity," he could tell by looking at her that she was unintentionally making herself an emotional wreck, "You're going to turn into some depressed person who has to take anti-depressants every three hours or you think about suicide If you don't, and then your liver is going to fail from a medicine overdose and you'll die anyways."

Wow, he sure knew how to cheer a person up. "Gee, thanks Inu Yasha that really made my day."

"Keh, at least I tried!"

That was one thing that was true; he did "try" to make her feel better. Normally he would have just ignored her. "I guess you're right. Err... thanks for trying."

"Ms. Kagome, Mr. Inu Yasha, we have arrived at your mother's estate," the limo driver said.

Kagome moved next to Inu Yasha so she could roll down the window and see out better. For the second time that day, she thought she was going to faint. The house was gigantic! She had never seen anything like it in her life. It was so beautiful. Now she really wished that she went to live with her mother in America. She could have eventually been living in luxury. Her mother's home looked like it could have been taken out of China and placed onto an empty lot. The house almost reminded her of a Chinese palace of some sorts. (Once again, e-mail me with requests to see the house, for I cannot even begin to describe it.)

"Holy crap Kagome, you never told us your mom had this much fuckin' money." Inu Yasha was just as impressed as she was.

"Trust me," she spoke, still in awe, "If I knew my mom had this kind of money, I would have been gone a long time ago to give her a visit."

When the limo finally stopped, the driver walked around and opened the door so Inu Yasha and Kagome could exit the car. "Miss, your mother and the rest of your party are already inside, just simply follow the path to your left and then Joseph will show you the rest of the way."

"These Americans sure have weird names," Inu Yasha said while scratching his head. "Can't I take this stupid thing off yet?"

Kagome stared at the baseball cap on top of Inu Yasha's head. "Once you're in your room where no one will see you. What would people think?"

Like he cared. He could give a rat's ass as to whether someone cared about his ears. "Come on wench; let me take the damn thing off!"

"I said no; besides, I'll never let you take it off unless you start calling me by my first name!"

"Bitch..." Inu Yasha muttered under his breath so Kagome wouldn't hear him, or hoped that she wouldn't.

"Ahem," The butler said to get Kagome and Inu Yasha's attention. "My name is Joseph and I am the head butler of Ms. Higurashi's household. Now if you will follow me, I will take you to the living room were all of the other guests are."

As the butler opened the door, both Kagome and Inu Yasha's mouths just about reached the floor. The house wasamazing. On the outsideit looked like an old Chinese palace, yet on the inside it was an ultra modern paradise. Kagome couldn'tbelieve howmodern the house was. It was one of those houses a personwould see on TV and think 'Wow, I'dkill to live in a place like that.'

There were no words to describe the house; the only thing she couldthink of was how she wanted a houselike this when she grew up.

Inu Yasha felt very out of place. He had never dreamed of being house like this one, and ashe walked through it, heading toward the living room it made himfeelvery small.

"Ms. Higurashi, yourdaughter and her boyfriend have arrived."

Immediately both became red and yelled in unison. "He/She is not my girlfriend/boyfriend!"

Kagome's mother spoke up. "I'm terrible sorry for that, I just assumed when Inu Yasha was the one taking care of you after you fainted that you two were together. I was hoping for some grandchildren in the near future, but I guess that won't be happening."

At that moment she wanted to run over to her mother and strangle her. She had just embarrassed her in front of everyone. Of course, it wasn't like she could see anything besides white spots. Right as she felt her face turn red, someone one had taken out a camera and started to take pictures like crazy. She felt like she was going to either go blind or see dozens of spots for the rest of her life.

When she could finally see again, there was no camera out, and no one showed the slightest bit of suspicion. Sooner or later, she was going to get to the bottom of whoever was taking the pictures.

"Any ways," her mother said calmly, "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better. I assume that you had a pleasant trip darling?"

Kagome nodded her head, "It was fine," she blushed when she remember that she had basically held Inu Yasha's hand all through the trip.

"Well, now that you are all here, I shall show you to your rooms. I figured you might want to rest a bit before its time for lunch. The time change can be a bit hard to adjust to." She looked around for the butler. "Ah! James, would you please tell Odette and Yves to prepare lunch? Nothing too much, just a light lunch."

James bowed. "Of course Ms. Higurashi." He walked out of the room in a dignified matter.

"I see that you have French chefs, Ms. Higurashi, a very fine choice," Sesshomaru commented. "I have been to France a few times myself, and did not have one bad meal."

"Odette and Yves are recent college graduates, but they graduated at the top of the class and have never made a bad meal. Besides that, let us get to your rooms. I need to inform Joseph where to put your belongings."

The groups began to walk, and Kagome looked around. There was no sign of the mysterious fiancé who was with her mother earlier that day. Kagome figured that maybe he was in a different part of the house. She was anxious to find out more about this man. Kagome didn't plan on letting just any man marry her mother. Even if she was already pregnant, this guy was going to go under some serious investigation.

Even when she was walking up the spiral staircase, she totally ignored her surroundings and continued to think of ways to see if this man was indeed suitable for being her mother's new wife.

When they got to the second floor, they proceeded down one hallway which only had three doors. Kagome assumed that that was where her mother, grandfather and brother slept. After they turned right, walked down that hallway full of doors they turned left down another hallway which had even more doors. Kagome was amazed.

"Gods woman… How many damn rooms does your mom have in this place?" Kagome had noticed how that recently anything Inu Yasha said, it had to do with the house. It was confusing her, and she planned on getting to the bottom of it before the day was over.

Her mother stopped in front of the very first door on the left. "The rooms on the left side belong to the boys, and the rooms on the right are for the girls. Choose whichever room you want, they are all the same. Each room has a king bed, plasma TV, digital cable, phone, bathroom, balcony, and other furnishings. If there is anything you need, there is an intercom system next to your beds. Simply just press the red button and say what you want, there is always a maid or butler listening.

Its around eleven AM right now, lunch will be in around fourty-five minutes. In that time, feel free to relax, roam around the house and check things out. There is a pool as well as a tennis court in the back yard. If you look past the pool to the left, there is a nice sized garden to visit. I have to go work on some business right now; I'll see you all at lunch."

"My dear Sango, would you do me the honors of choosing a room right across from mine?"

She just shook her head at Miroku, "Of course, if it will make you happy."

The others choose their rooms. Haruki had to have serious convincing before he would have his room. He kept on insisting that he needed to stay in the same room and sleep on the same bed as Sesshomaru, but Sango yelled at him and threatened to cancel his magazine subscriptions.

Kagome walked down to the end of the hallway and choose the farthest room on the right. When she entered, she felt like she was heaven. Everything was just so modern and luxurious; she wanted to live here forever. Kagome knew that she could if she really wanted to, but there just seemed to be something calling her back to Japan.

She stretched her arms and leaned against the wall.

That is until it caved in…

"Owies…" Kagome moaned as she landed on her butt. "That's gonna hurt for a while."

When she finally got up, she turned around and looked at the hole in the wall. She peeked her head in, and too her amazement, she saw a small pair of about five steps and then a landing leading somewhere. Deciding to check it out, she stepped into the wall and began to climb the stairs. It was very dark, and she couldn't see anything.

It was too close to lunch, and Kagome knew she was going to need a flashlight before going in any further. Plus, she heard Sango's voice outside her door. Not that she was selfish; she just wanted this little secret to herself. Kagome quickly put the wall board back on. Surprisingly, it went in quite easily.

"Kagome? Are you in there?"

"I'm coming Sango!" She exclaimed. She quickly ran over to the door and stepped into the hallway, "I was on my balcony and didn't hear you at first." That was a pretty good lie, wasn't it?

Both girls walked down the hallways towards the stairs, talking about the house and how much they enjoyed it.

**Lunch Time… **

When it was time for lunch, they all managed to find their way to the dinning room, and they seated themselves along a long stainless steal table which had their lunch ready for them. Kagome was very excited to see that her mother had remembered her favorite food, oden. There was a little bowl next to her plate of assorted small sandwiches.

As she and the others began to eat, the man from earlier who was her mothers supposed fiancé entered. He was a tall man with neatly made black hair and he had dark brown eyes that seemed to catch every little detail. He bent over and kissed her mother before taking a seat next to her mother.

"Kagome, you never got to be formally introduced to my fiancé, this Andrew Johns."

"It's uh… nice to meet you Mr. Johns."

"Please," Andrew said coolly, "Don't use such formalities, just call me Andrew."

They continued to eat their lunch in silence before Miroku struck up a conversation with Andrew."

"We all know Ms. Higurashi's job, what do you do Andrew?"

Andrew's face lit up as if he had been waiting for someone to ask that question. Kagome was a little creeped out with how arrogant his presence suddenly became. "As of two days ago, I am the current owner of Microsoft. I used to be a mere financial director, but then two days ago, I was voted up to owner."

Kagome was confused, but Miroku ask her question for her. "I thought that Bill Gates owned Microsoft, whatever happened to him?"

"You didn't hear about it?" Andrew asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Around a month ago, Bill Gates was caught sleeping with Michael Jackson. It was quite a big scandal over here in the US. The whole thing was such a big scandal that Gates was so humiliated, he took all of his money and left. That of course left no owner. I was such a good employee that they decided to give Microsoft to me. Who would have thought?"

**(AN: I just randomly made that up, I needed a reason for Gates to not own Microsoft anymore. I am sorry if I have offended anyone in anyway. If I have, please forgive me.)**

Kagome sat there wide-eyed. Well… that sure was… interesting. To be honest, she really didn't need to know that bit of information. Couldn't he of just said that he quit his job? It would have been a lot more pleasing to hear. She just tried to shake the thought away and continued to eat her lunch.

"Oh, by the way Kagome, I was hoping for you guys to come with me to work either later on today or tomorrow."

There was no problem with that. So they would be going to a place that she'd rather not go, but she figured she needed to suck it up and start acting like an adult. Even though she didn't want to go, she knew her mother would be happy if she did. "Of course, that's fine with me."

"That's just great!" Her mother clasped her hands together; she had a very peculiar look on her face. "Oh this will just be perfect. Did you bring your swimsuit with you Kagome?"

She slowly nodded her head. "Yes… I did…"

"Wonderful! Make sure you bring it with you tomorrow! We normally don't shoot photos of men and women together, but we are doing a special issue in a few months with both sexes in images together. I'd really like it if we took some pictures of you and a male."

WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING! Her mother wanted her to be in a magazine that old guys looked at! This was awful, no, this was more than awful, this was disastrous. She had never thought about modeling, either fully clothed or half-naked, she had never expected to do anything of the sorts.

Inu Yasha was furious. He did not want anyone touching Kagome besides him! Wait, since when did he care who touched Kagome. It was like he like her or anything. He was just looking out for her. Yes, that was all, just looking out for her. Besides, what was the likelihood of Kagome saying yes anyways? She must be crazy if she accepted.

Inu Yasha was confident. She wasn't going to accept her mothers offer. No way. No way in Hell.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Inu Yasha was stunned.

"Perfect. I also saw one of your friends swimming," her mother said, "And let me tell you he had one great body."

Kagome crossed her fingers and prayed that it was Inu Yasha. Not that she liked him, just knew she would feel more comfortable around him. "Okay… Who was it?"

"I was thinking, how would you feel about modeling with Koga? Let me tell you, have you seen his abs? They are pretty impressive."

Well, it wasn't Inu Yasha, but at least it wasn't Naraku or Haruki, that would just really creep her out. "Alright, how about tomorrow, that way I could work on my tan a bit."

Her mother nodded. "That would perfect!"

Inu Yasha couldn't believe it. She was actually going to do it! He stood up quickly with a sudden jerk, causing quite a commotion, and he slammed his hands down on the table.

Everyone gave Inu Yasha silent stares, some more sure than others as to why he had this sudden outrage.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, "Are you alright?"

"No I am not alright! I'm not going to let you model with Koga!"

"But Inu Yasha-"

'I want her to only be with me! I care for her too much for her to run off with some jackass and glomp all over him!'

He looked over at Kagome, she was standing there in shock. What was wrong with her? Then he realized that what had meant to be a simple private thought, turned out to be a very public confession.

He finally managed to mutter a few words out of his mouth.

"Aw fuck...I'm screwed."

**TBC! **

So, how was it? I really hope the comment I made earlier doesn't offend anyone. If it really does and too many people think it's just down right wrong and think it needs to be removed, I'll remove it. I don't readers straying because of inappropriate content. Well besides that, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. A bit of a break from the Inu/Kag fluff, but I plan on there to be more in the next chapter! Please read and review! As you can see how your reviews inspire me to write faster. :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Love that Dog!**

**Chapter 22**

**AN: OO Wow… I got over 60 reviews for two chapters. Maybe that's not really impressive, but to me it is. I am in complete shock. I'm glad you all liked the Gates/Jackson thing. I was afraid it was too much, but I guess it wasn't. Anyway, here's your chapter! Also, give a big thanks to my new beta, Candice. If you write FanFiction's and want or need any help, let her know and she would be ecstatic to assist you. Her e-mail is FullMetalMideget5 at aol .com (minus the spaces, and add the 'at' symbol). Now, come! Onward! To the 22nd chapter! **

**--Previous Chapter--**

'I want her to only be with me! I care for her too much for her to run off with some jackass and glomp all over him!'

He looked over at Kagome; she was standing there in shock. What was wrong with her? Then he realized that what had meant to be a simple private thought, turned out to be a very public confession.

He finally managed to mutter a few words out of his mouth.

"Aw fuck...I'm screwed."

**--Current Chapter:--**

Inu Yasha was in trouble and he knew it. Everyone was starring at him, in shock, at what had just come out of his mouth. He had just blurted out to everyone that he liked Kagome. At some point, yeah, he planned on telling her, but definitely not this soon! Now he was standing up and everyone was staring at him with disbelief and shock written all over there face's; except for Miroku and Sango who seemed to be trying to contain their excitement.

"Err…" Inu Yasha started, he knew that he needed to break the silence quick or the situation would quickly get way out of hand, "I've uh… got to…um...go. That's right! I've got to go! I didn't use the airplane bathrooms, so its time for a potty break!"

Without looking at anyone, he pushed in his chair, and quickly left the dinning room. He was afraid to see the look on Kagome's face. He could care less about what the others thought, hell they could hate him for all he cared, as long as Kagome wasn't too scarred for life.

To him, it felt like that he had been standing there for over an hour. Time had been creeping by, and during that time, not one pair of eyes had left his face honestly, it was creepy.

He had to admit that his exit was pretty lame. To be honest, he didn't even have to go to the bathroom. Not to mention, he was sure that the others didn't really need to know why he was leaving. They were in the middle of eating and really didn't need to know that bit of information Inu Yasha told them.

As he made his way up to his room, he began to think about what he was going to do now. Inu Yasha was almost for certain that Kagome had been embarrassed by the whole ordeal. Well, duh of course, who wouldn't be?

"God Damn I'm an idiot…" Confident that thing's couldn't get any worse.

He was wrong.

"Well, my friend I must agree with you on that one," A voice behind him said. Startled Inu Yasha whirled around to face the intruder.

"Ack! Miroku! How the hell did you sneak up on me like that!"

Miroku smirked, "I must admit that when you are deep in thought, you are very unobservant. I have been behind you the entire time. The floors are quite noisy when you walk on them with shoes too."

At the moment, he wanted to hit Miroku over the head with the closest blunt object, but instead he just passed it off and continued walking towards his room. He was feeling too dejected at the moment and really didn't have the strength to do anything besides walk and think.

"You need to take your own advice and stop drowning in self pity."

"What the hell are you talking about Miroku?" Maybe Miroku was making sense and he just didn't realize it.

Miroku glanced over at Inu Yasha. He had never seen him like this before. Sure he had the right to be upset over what had happened, but this… this was just too much. I mean Kami! Inu Yasha was acting like he had lost Kagome forever! If he would have just stuck around for another minute or two instead of running off like a coward, he would have seen that Kagome was practically glowing!

"Kagome told Sango who in turn told me about what you said to her in the limo about the whole self pity thing. For crying out loud Inu Yasha, you might as well be in a soap opera with the way your acting!"

Miroku for once was right. He did need to stop with the self pity. The way he had acted was immature. It was time to start over and try to work things out, not run from his problems!

"I'm going to work this out!"

He stopped outside of the door to his room and shot his arm up into the air.

"I can do this!"

Now Miroku was just down right scared. He meant to help Inu Yasha not turn him into a psychopath. "Uh… Inu Yasha, are you sure you're feeling all right?"

He confidently nodded his head. "I am ready to start over and fix my problems!"

Miroku patted Inu Yasha on the shoulder and shook his head as he walked away, "You go girl…"

"Hey!" Inu Yasha shouted. "I heard that!"

Silently Miroku cursed. Forgot about his ear's'

**A few hours later… **

The door to Sango's room opened, and Sango looked up from her book to see Miroku close the door and walk over to where she was. He didn't seem too worried which must have meant things went okay with Inu Yasha.

"He's definitely not drowning himself anymore," he said as he took a seat next to Sango on the black leather loveseat. He gave his arms a quick stretch, and then wrapped his arm around Sango's waist to draw her closer.

Sango closed her book and sat it down on the small glass end table next to her. "That's good. Kagome seems okay about it. Though, it was a little sudden. I don't think either one of them were quite ready for it yet. They needed more time to get things figured out between them."

"I agree," Miroku said while taking his free arm and moving it so that his hand was close enough to hold Sango's.

"Even a week would have been better then now. But, maybe they can try to accept the fact that they are starting to like each other, then, eventually go on from there."

"Yes, that is a good idea. We can try to talk to them about that later." Sango turned her head to look at Miroku.

"Right now though, I just want to know why you keep making advances on me when we are currently trying to solve out our friends problems."

Miroku put on a fake hurt face that was obvious to Sango, "I'm hurt, I was just trying to make up for all the cuddling we _could_ have done on the plane, but instead we were more interested in taking pictures of Kagome and Inu Yasha."

"Oh stop your childish complaining," Sango demanded. It always never ceased to amaze her that at times Miroku could be so childish, but then at others, he acted more mature than some older adults. "Just think about all the cuddling we _could _be doing right now instead of talking about pointless topics," she said mocking him.

Miroku leaned closer to Sango, his eyes never leaving hers, "It's not nice to mock others. I believe you just hurt my feelings." He feigned a hurt look.

Sango hit Miroku's shoulder playfully with her hand, "Oh yeah right, and I'm the queen of Antarctica."

He covered his face with his hands and began to make noises to make it seem like he was crying. It was a pretty pathetic attempt. Sango could barely contain her laughter, he sounded like a dying animal, either that or some guy trying to impersonate a crying girl.

When he wouldn't stop his fake crying, Sango picked her book up from where it was sitting on the end table and held it over his head. "Either you stop, or I'll drop this book on top of your head and give you a concussion."

Miroku had faintly remembered seeing what the book looked like that Sango had been reading earlier. He couldn't remember what book it was, but he did recall it being quite large. That particular book dropped on his head would leave a very nasty knot. The last thing he needed was a giant bump on the top of this head. So, not wanting to gain another head sized bump, he quickly brought his hands up and surrendered. "Alright, alright! I'm done, please don't hurt me. I surrender"

"Did you really think that I would drop this book on your head?" Sango questioned.

He shrugged, "How should I know? You can get moody at times, and I wouldn't underestimate you going through with your threats."

Sango set the book back down on the small table, then glared at Miroku, "What do you mean I get moody at times?"

Miroku sweatdropped.

"I just meant that- well uh… I meant that…" Miroku paused and searched for the right words to say that wouldn't totally ruin the moment that they had just a few minutes before. "Oh for crying out loud! We all can get angry at times, and we might do things we wouldn't normally do! You get moody, but Inu Yasha, Kagome and even I can get a bit moody at times as well!" Miroku anticipated a bad reaction out of Sango, but that's not what he got…

One minute ago, Sango was mad at him for calling her moody; next she is dying with laughter. Miroku was definitely confused. What kind of person changes emotions like that so quickly? Could it be that she was bipolar? No, he crossed that out. He believed that her being bipolar was a little too unlikely.

Sango was very pleased with herself, "Serves you right! You do your fake crying to me, and I'll get you back!"

"But that wasn't fair!" Miroku exclaimed, "You could tell that I wasn't really crying! I really thought that you were mad!"

She tilted her head towards his and planted a small kiss on his cheek, then gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could conjure up, "Does it really matter anymore? Forgive and forget?"

"Alright," he sighed relenting, "Forgive and forget."

Sango smiled, "Good, now its time for you to leave so I can go to bed." She glanced over at Miroku and noticed he had a confused look on his face. "What is it?"

"Why do I have to sleep in my own bed? Aren't we engaged?"

She stood up and stretched before turning around and talking to Miroku, "I just figured it would be more polite. After all, this isn't our house."

"But-"

Oh for the love of -'

Trying to satisfy him, Sango bent down and gave him a good night kiss, then patted him on the head.

"I think that you'll be alright until morning."

Miroku stood up and kissed her forehead, "Fine, you win." He walked over to the door, "Goodnight."

"Night," She said softly as he walked out of the room.

**Kagome's Room…**

The day had been a blur for her, so many different things being revealed that she was having a hard time sorting things out in her mind. Her mother was engaged _and _pregnant, she was doing a photo shoot for Playboy with Koga, Inu Yasha likes her, everything was so jumbled up that she couldn't process everything. Ever heard the robot word overload! Kagome had expected this to be a strange vacation, but never this strange!

Now she was stuck in her room at night by herself, with no one to talk to. She would have gone to Sango's room, but she was so embarrassed of what had happened with Inu Yasha that she wasn't sure what she would do if for some reason he was outside of his room while she was going somewhere else. What a chicken she was, too afraid to go outside of her room just because of what had happened with Inu Yasha earlier. How pathetic…

She got up from the spot on her bed and walked towards the door that led to her balcony. Kagome gently slid the satin curtains away from the door, then opened up the door to step out side for a minute or two.

The view was stunning. It overlooked a large garden located in the backyard of the house. There were a large variety of flowers and plants. Only a bit could be seen because it was becoming so dark outside. Kagome wished that she could have seen more, but the sun had already set, and there were no lights around that could illuminate the garden surroundings.

"What am I going to do…?" She pondered out loud, knowing that there was no one to hear her talk.

Then she began to hum a familiar tune as she walked to the end of her wrap-around balcony. Finding, a chair, she sat down and continued to hum the song.

All was silent, save for the snickering that she heard on the other side of the wall where her balcony ended, and the other began.

"H-hey! W-who's there?" Having been preoccupied in her thoughts, she hadn't been able to identify the voice.

"Keh," The voice said, Kagome immediately identified it as Inu Yasha's,

"You're a grown woman humming the tune to Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, are you retarded or something?"

"Inu Yasha!"

His voice became quite, "Well, just don't hum too loud, night wench."

"W-Wait! Inu Yasha!" But it was too late, Kagome heard the sound of a door opening and closing on the other side of the wall.

"Inu Yasha…"

She sighed, what on earth was she going to do? Today was only the first day of the trip; she had to be around Inu Yasha for at least another two weeks!

'Well, no sense in loosing sleep over it,' she thought to herself.

She walked back into her room, hoping that she might find the answer over a nice long sleep.

**The next morning… on the way to the photo shoot…**

The damn butterflies were going to die! Kagome was so nervous that she felt like she was going to get sick. Never had she ever felt like this before. It was so terrible that it was almost painful! She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

"That's good Kagome," said Sango who was sitting beside her. "Just takes deep breaths and remember that everything is going to be alright."

Kagome smiled at her friend's word's and there double meaning's, "It sounds like your trying to talk me through labor."

"Well with the way you look and with how upset you're getting, if you weren't so skinny I would think that you were."

"I can't help it!" Kagome exclaimed, "I'm trying to calm myself down! The deep breaths aren't working!"

"Push Kagome! Push!"

Sango couldn't stop laughing, even when Kagome hit her with her bottle of sun tan lotion over the head, she had a knot to prove it.

"Hey, you should be lucky that your mom decided to take two limos, one for girls, and one for the guys. Just imagine the limo ride between you and Inu Yasha. One hour of awkward silence, now that would have been worth catching on video."

Sango laughed at her friend's expression.

"Oh would you be quiet?" She said with a small blush tainting her cheeks.

**The Boy's Limo…**

"LOOK, WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

"I ain't shuttin' up doggy boy!"

Miroku sighed and plugged his ears as Koga and Inu Yasha started another round of pointless bickering. Just recently they had all met the other side of Koga, the smart and _normal _Koga. It turned out that in order to 'observe' everyone, he acted stupid so he could learn about everyone while appearing to be oblivious to the world.

(**AN:** Okay, that was a really stupid reason, but I messed up a long time ago when I totally changed Koga's character, I needed a reason why he was stupid. I need him to be normal, so please try and bear with me.)

"Stupid dog. You're just mad because I get to model with _my _lovely Kagome."

Inu Yasha clenched his fist, he wanted to beat the living crap out of Koga right about now, but he knew that this wasn't the best place or time to do such a thing.

"She is not _your_ Kagome!"

Koga smirked,

"Well she sure isn't yours mutt after your lovely show you put on yesterday. I'll bet that as soon as Kagome catches a glimpse of my topless body, she'll come running after me like one of my _many_ fan girl's!"

At this, Inu Yasha's eyebrow twitched

Miroku once again sighed; this was going to be one long car ride…

**At the photo shoot location…**

Kagome gulped, this was it, and they had finally arrived at the location, around an hour and fifteen minutes later. She was outrageously nervous about doing this. She didn't want to be on a calendar that a bunch of old men had at work. Millions of guys would be looking at her in a bathing suite! What would the people back in Japan who knew her think! Okay, now she was really regretting this.

"Ah Kagome!" Her mother shouted. "You made it here on time and in one piece!"

It was just now around eleven, and her mother had been at work since seven in the morning. Kagome felt bad for Souta. How often did she even get to see mom? He had gone over to his friend's house while her grandfather was at his daily ancient bingo game group.

"Just admit it Inu-Kuro! You're jealous that I get to hold Kagome's body close to me and you don't!"

Kagome turned her head and saw Inu Yasha and Koga arguing. She was almost in shock; Koga was, well, he was different? What had happened to him? The last time she checked he was some baka who didn't know anything, and now he was all mature , if you don't count his non-stop feud with Inu Yasha that is. Kagome put it in her mental schedule to talk to Koga about it later.

Her mother walked over to her and rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Now you know that I'd never make you do anything you don't feel comfortable with, right honey?"

She nodded her head a quietly prayed to God that her mother was going to be understanding about this whole situation. It would really made her feel a lot better about the whole thing.

A smile appeared on her mother's face,

"But since you are modeling with someone you know, I figured that you would be willing to do a lot more than you would with some strange American model."

Kagome stood there speechless. How was she supposed to respond to that! Just what on earth did her mother have in store for her!

"Well, we can't stand around here all day; the photographer will want to move on to his next shoot before too long. So, if you'll follow me, we can all get started!"

Kagome let out a heavy sigh.

This was going to be one hell 'of 'a' long day.

**T.B.C….**

**A/N (Author's Note): The next chapter will be dedicated exclusively to the photo shoot, and it will be much longer than this chapter. I wanted to include it in this chapter, but it would be way too long, and I don't want people to expect me to write 6,000+ words in every chapter for this story (With other stories, I plan on having much larger chapters). Well, thank you all for reading! Now please review and tell me what you think**

**B/N (Beta's Note): Also, some of you may wonder what the Japanese word's are to this story's chapter.**

**Inu Dog**

**Kuro Turd**

**Baka Stupid, Fool**


	23. Chapter 23

**Love that Dog!**

**Chapter 23**

**AN: Here it is, the photo shoot… Not much to say here just read and find out!**

**--Previous Chapter:--**

"But since you are modeling with someone you know, I figured that you would be willing to do a lot more than you would with some strange American model."

Kagome stood there speechless. How was she supposed to respond to that! Just what on earth did her mother have in store for her!

"Well, we can't stand around here all day; the photographer will want to move on to his next shoot before too long. So, if you'll follow me, we can all get started!"

Kagome let out a heavy sigh.

This was going to be one hell 'of 'a' long day.

**--Current Chapter:--**

Time was against her today.

Everything seemed to move along so slowly, almost as if time was trying to make her suffer by experiencing every single little second it had to offer. So far, nothing had happened yet, all she had been doing since her mother had led her into the building had been sitting in her dressing room staring at herself. The light was really quite intense in the room, and the mirror on the wall in front of her chair was so close, Kagome began to wonder if their goal was to make every woman notice their facial flaws.

It had only been five minutes, and already Kagome had racked up a list of all of her flaws. Her nose was too big, she was breaking out in a few places on her forehead, there was a small bump on the left side of her nose, her hair was uneven, and that was discovered in just in the first five minutes!

Kagome looked around her dressing room. To be honest, it was rather small; there was a large rack of the skimpiest bathing suites she had ever seen against the wall behind her, various make-up and hair styling products were scattered around the table in front of her. The only other thing in the room was a small little stool for some one else to sit on. To put it lightly, this wasn't exactly the most luxurious place to be.

A minute past and Kagome began to wonder if they had forgotten about her. What was taking so long for them to come and 'fix her up'? She spotted a pair of sunglasses out of the corner of her eyes and picked them up. They were your average pair of sunglasses probably bought at a local Wal-Mart, nothing fancy. Then just out of curiosity, she put the sunglasses on and then looked in the mirror. She gasped.

Her ears were horridly crooked! This wasn't just a little tilt, this was a major slant. Why had she not noticed this before! They didn't plan on making her wear sunglasses did they? What a laughing stock she would become! She would be known as the first-time model whose ears were so lopsided that it looked like the sun glasses were bent in half!

Kagome quickly took off the sun glasses and placed them back on the table in front of her. She really just wanted to leave this place. She closed her eyes for a second, hoping that what she opened her eyes this would just turn out to be a really bad dream. But it wasn't. This was for real and she had to go through with it. No getting out of this one. She was now past the point of no return.

What did her mother see in her? Kagome never thought that she was ugly, not by any means, but the thought of her modeling never crossed her mind. Was she really going to look okay? What were the other models for Playboy going to think of her? Some newbie who had never had a modeling job in her life was going to be featured in the next issue! What a shock for some of the top models.

This wasn't only causing problems with her, but Inu Yasha as well. Kagome could tell that he was not happy with the situation. She knew that he couldn't control everything in her life, but at the same time, it pained her too see him upset about the whole situation. Kagome didn't want to be on bad terms with him, he was an important person in her life, and she didn't want this to cause destruction in their relationship.

Plus, what was up with Koga's sudden change of attitude? Until just recently Kagome had thought he was some sort of stupid surfer guy, now he was acting normal and all macho like. It was very strange. She actually liked the change. Kagome had never been too fond of stupid guys.

She picked up the sunglasses again and placed them back on her face and stared at herself in the mirror. How were her ears so lopsided! This was going to drive her mad; no one had not said anything about her ears before, were they just been trying to be nice? This was getting really aggravating! "Stupid ears…"

"Don't worry, its not your ears, I stepped on them the other day and they are broken. Couldn't you tell?"

Kagome spun around in her chair to see a girl a little older than herself walk in. Her eyes were a light green, and her long orange hair was pulled back into two pony tails. Overall she seemed to be a pretty nice person, and Kagome guessed that this was the person who was going to help her get ready.

The young girl held out her hand and Kagome shook it, "Hi, you must be Kagome, my name is Ayame, and I'm going to help you get ready for the photo shoot. Sorry about being late, traffic is awful at this time of day. Well, lets get you all fixed up."

Ayame walked over to the rack of swimming suites and began looking through them. Kagome was very nervous about which one she was going to wear. "Um… Do you have any idea what kind of swimming suite I am going to be wearing?"

"Well," Ayame continued to look through the collection of swimming attire, "Obviously, we are going to go for a two piece, but the magazine doesn't really want you to show too much skin. The goal of this shoot is to go for the positioning of the models, not how much skin they can show. The more experienced models will be doing the more skimpy bathing suites."

She was thrilled about the bathing suite not being too skimpy, but there was something else that was bugging her, "What do you mean, 'the positioning of the models,' I'm a little confused." 'And scared..'

Ayame pulled out a simple light blue bikini and placed it on a rack closer to Kagome. "Basically, to make up for the lack of skin, the photo shoot director has decided to put the models, you and your friend into more intimate positions, you know, closer together, something a little more steamy."

"S-steamy?" Kagome managed to stutter out.

Ayame nodded her head, "Yup," She walked over and began turning on curling irons, and sorting through make-up, "That's why your mom was so glad that one of your friends had a great body, that way you'll be more comfortable doing more intimate situations."

Was her mother insane! Could she not tell that Kagome had no feelings what so ever for Koga? She wanted to throw up, doing a photo shoot was bad enough, but having it be 'steamy' was crossing the line. Her face began to show dread and Ayame could tell.

"You all right?" Ayame asked her while taking a strand of Kagome's hair to curl it. "I've never seen a model like this before a photo shoot, even first timers."

"I'm not a model!" Kagome shouted.

Ayame dropped the curling iron onto the table, "What! What do you mean? You're not even a model? When they told me you hadn't ever done a photo shoot, I figured you had at least done some runway modeling."

Kagome shook her head, "I've never done anything like this before…"

"Well, I'm sure they'll take it easy on you then, besides if you're doing a photo shoot with the guy then you are pretty close to the guy right? I mean they wouldn't make a first-timer do something this intimate with a stranger."

If only Kagome was close to Koga, then it would be alright. The problem was that Inu Yasha was the one she was closest to, not Koga. Plus, she had never really been intimate with a man before. What did it feel like to be that close to some one? Of course she wouldn't know. Some how she wished that she could experience being close to someone with Inu Yasha first, not Koga.

"I guess so…"

Ayame stopped looking through the rack of swimming suites and began organizing the make-up sitting on the table, "You sound so down about it, com on, get into the spirit! The more bad things you come up with, everything will seem longer and the situation will just become worse."

She was right; Kagome knew that she needed to stop thinking about how bad this was going to be. Hey, she just needed to think of the positive side of the situation; she could do that, right? Seriously, how hard could it be to turn a bad situation into a good one?

It was a lot harder than Kagome thought. What were the positives of doing a photo shoot with Koga? There were none! Being up close and personal to guy she didn't like or know was not exactly something that could be easily turned into a happy thought. Kagome had to face it, she just had to live with the situation and pretend that everything was peachy.

"Well, besides that, I need to get you fixed up quick, the shoot starts in fifteen minutes, and I haven't even begun to put make-up on, not to mention I just started your hair." She was scrambling around doing all sorts of things, unbeknownst to Kagome who was too caught up in her own thoughts.

"Huh? Oh… yeah, right."

Ayame continued to fix Kagome's hair, and observe her at the same time. Kagome was different from all the others who had come in before. They were excited, and would complain if Ayame picked something out that didn't show enough skin. Most liked to get involved in the whole make-up process to. They would make sure that what she had planned would go good with their 'complexion'. Not Kagome though, she just sat there, not really paying any attention. Heck, Ayame could've put clown make-up on her, and Kagome wouldn't have noticed.

This whole situation wasn't normal. First it shocked her that some with no experience at all would be the focus of a new magazine? Usually, that would never happen. Kagome was going to make some big money for this. What about all those top rate celebrity models who thought they would get the part? Who drugged the producer into letting this pass? They were going to get some major press about this.

Well, it was too late to stop this photo shoot now; the photographer would be pissed if they told him that they didn't need him after all. Ayame wished that she could help Kagome, but she knew all that she could do now was give her emotional support. Plus, they took two limo's to get here, her other friends would be there to support her too.

"I set your bathing suite over there against the wall; I'm going to go check on a few things while you get ready, just make sure you're done in five minutes. I'll be back soon!" Ayame made sure Kagome headed towards the right bathing suite before exiting the dressing room.

Once Ayame had exited the dressing room, she let out a heavy sigh. What a day, this had to be one of the most interesting days in her career. She had only been doing make-up and hair for a little over six months, but with at least five photo shoots a day, she had plenty interesting days, but none like this one.

"Hey Ayame! How's that Higurashi girl coming along?"

Ayame looked over and saw the photo shoot director, she put on the best fake smile she could, "Well, great, she's just getting her swimming suite on now, all that's left is a bit of make-up."

The director who appeared to be in his early forties walked over to Ayame, "Tell me the truth, I can tell when you're lying. No wonder you never got a part in movies, you can't even begin to understand the concept of telling a lie," he said in a harsh tone.

The struck a nerve. Ayame had been trying desperately to be in acting, but growing up in a harsh childhood with out many resources really hindered her. She had tried out for a few small parts, but had never made it. "You want the truth? She's in there dreading every moment! What kind of monster makes a newbie do something like this! Are you getting enjoyment out of this!"

"Hold your tongue! I told you to tell the truth, not scold me. I am your boss, who are you to tell me what is decent and what is not?" The director continued to stand there and give her a cold stare.

"You and everyone else here are disgusting perverts! How do you go to sleep at night knowing you are going to let some young, frightened girl become the next excitement factor for a magazine that millions of dirty men read? You are ruining her life! She's only in her early twenties and she's already going to be branded with the label of a whore!" Tears fell freely down Ayame's face, she had tried to hold it back, but she could no longer do it.

The next moment, Ayame cried out in pain as the sturdy hand of the director came flying across her face, making her stumble back a few paces. "Get your stuff and never come back here! From here on out, you are fired, I expect you to be long gone by the time this photo shoot is over. I'll send in someone else to fix up Higurashi. Start packing."

"You're a pig! And I'll make sure everyone knows that!"

"Why you!" He raised his hand to slap her again, but his arm was stopped by a forceful grip behind him.

Ayame who had closed her eyes in anticipation of a slap slowly opened them when she heard another voice behind her director, and voice that made her stop and sent her into shock, right before sliding to the ground.

"It's not nice to hit a woman, especially twice. Get out of my sight before I report you for two counts of misconduct."

The director became angered at the young man who was holding his hand back, "Just who do you think you are! I can fire you, you know that?"

"Nope, you can't," the young man retaliated.

"Why the hell can't I!"

"Stupid old man, I'm doing this damn thing voluntarily, I was not 'hired' as you so call it."

The director pulled his arm away and walked off, "Get out of my sight! Both of you!"

Ayame sat there, in shock staring at the young man. He had just told off the director of this function. Did he know how much power this man had? Plus he was the most feared man in her entire business. "Are you alright, Miss?" He asked her and held his hand out to help her up.

Ayame took his hand and quickly got up; she took one good look at him, and quickly through her arms the young man in a tight hug. "Koga! It's really you! I've missed you so much!"

Koga stood there, confused. Who was this strange girl who thought that she knew him? He tried to remember anyone he had met that looked like her, but he just couldn't put a name to the face. Had he really known this girl before? "Excuse me, but who are you?" He said pulling away from her hug.

"Koga, it's me, Ayame! Don't you remember me? We were best friends in middle school and even a year in high school until I had to move away with Grandpa!" She stood there staring into his confused eyes, hurt that he wasn't remembering her.

"I just can't seem to recall you, sorry."

Ayame wasn't ready to give up; she pulled out her wallet, and then took out a picture. She gave it to Koga to look at. If anything, this picture should remind him of her. It just had to. She studied his face as he looked at the picture she gave him.

"Ayame… Oh yeah, I remember you now. You were that girl always following me around. I'm surprised I couldn't remember you."

"D-do you remember what happened on that day?" She asked him, hopeful that he would remember.

He stared at the picture. It was their freshman year in high school, and Ayame was next to Koga, hugging him, and showing a necklace to the camera. "It was something important, but I can't put my finger on it."

"You gave that necklace to me, along with a promise."

"Promise?" Koga was confused.

"You promised that you and I would always be-"

"Hey Koga! We need you to get ready for the shoot!" A worker's voice called from behind them.

Ayame froze, "P-photo shoot? You are the one who is doing the shooting with Kagome?"

Koga nodded and began to walk off, "Yeah, she's one fine woman; I'll see you around Ayame!"

For the second time that day, Ayame wanted to die. First she lost her job, then the one man who had made the promise that they would always be together forgot about her, and found someone else. Maybe it was wishful thinking that Koga would have remembered her and their promise. After all, it had been over four years since they had last seen each other. People have to move on. If that was so, then why didn't she?

Now she had to face a much larger and serious problem. She had just been fired. What was she going to do? Her grandfather was sick, and his medicine was very expensive. Most of the money from her paycheck went towards helping him. Now she was jobless, and it pained her just as much to know that there wasn't going to be a time where Koga and her self would be together. He had found someone else now.

She walked down a few hallways until she reached her small office. It wasn't anything fancy, just a place where she could put all her stuff. She quickly gathered everything up, not wanting to be here any longer. Here packing wasn't going to take long. She needed to get home soon and start looking for another job.

Everything would turn out alright.

**Meanwhile…**

Kagome sat in her dressing room with her simple blue bathing suite on. Where was Ayame? It had been almost ten minutes now, and there was still now sign of her. Did something happen? Kagome secretly wished that the photo shoot was canceled, but that couldn't have happened, it was just her wishful thinking.

"Are they trying to make me suffer by leaving me all alone in this depressing dressing room?"

As soon as she finished, the door finally opened, but it wasn't Ayame who walked in, it was some other girl. Didn't Ayame say that she was going to come back and help fix her up? Why was this new chick in here? Maybe Ayame had to go some where.

"Sorry for the wait. By the way, I'm Nancy," the new girl said.

"It's no problem…" Kagome said quietly. "What happened to Ayame?"

"Boss fired her," Nancy commented, her tone seemed to sound happy when she told Kagome that Ayame had been fired. "It was about time too. No one knew why Ayame took the job. Everyone knew that she didn't like the business. Then she blew up at the boss telling him about how much of a creep he was for making you do the photo shoot."

Kagome felt terrible. Ayame had gotten fired because she had been sticking up for her? Kagome had just met the girl for the first time, and yet Ayame tried to get her out of this awful mess. It truly touched Kagome. Ayame was such a nice girl, she knew that was going to have to thank her eventually, and see if her mother could do something about getting Ayame another job.

Nancy shrugged, "I honestly don't mind though, because now I've been promoted to head make-up and hair artist. More money for me, that's all that really matters, right?"

"Err… yeah… right." What a bitch, Kagome thought. That was such a terribly horriable thing to say. Didn't people around here have any manners? Kagome was just glad that this girl just had to put some make-up on her, and that was it. Anything else and she would have gone insane.

**The Photo Shoot Waiting Room…**

"Calm down Inu Yasha! Pacing back and forth across the room isn't going to help you any," Miroku said.

Sango who was sitting next to Miroku on the couch spoke up, "Just give it up. We have been trying to calm him down for the past twenty minutes and it hasn't worked."

"I guess your right," Miroku said. He knew this whole situation was very upsetting to Inu Yasha, but Inu Yasha just needed to get over the whole ordeal. Kagome was going to model with Koga, and then everything would be back to normal. It was not like Kagome and Koga were doing some porn movie! Sure, they would be close, and there might be some positions Inu Yasha wasn't comfortable with, but he didn't not own Kagome, he was not even going out with Kagome, so there was no way he was going to stop what was going to happen.

Sango leaned over to Miroku and whispered in his ear, "You know, maybe Inu Yasha is in denial."

"That's a good idea," He whispered back, "But I just think it's a major jealousy overload."

"I agree, this is definitely jealously. I just love the new Koga, have you seen him shirtless? We are talking major wow,"

Miroku nodded, "He's got such a great body, and I'm surprised he managed to stay undercover as long as he did."

Inu Yasha stood in front of them, eye twitching, "You do realize that I can hear every word you are saying?"

"Of course," Miroku added, "We want you to hear what we say, and it is for your own good."

"What the hell do you mean, 'My own good'! Are you mad?"

Sango stood up and placed a hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder, "Listen, we are just trying to get you to realize that there is nothing you can do about this. If you try to do something else, then you'll end up getting Kagome mad at you, is that what you want?"

Inu Yasha didn't make eye contact with her, "No…"

"Then I suggest you just suck it up and act like a man."

"Keh… fine."

There was a loud knock at the door, Sango walked over to the other side of the room, then answered the door. Kagome's mother was standing there with a smile on her face. "Kagome and Koga are both ready now, so if you would like to come and watch, you are more than welcome."

"Well, are we ready?" Miroku asked while walking over to the door.

"Yep," Sango replied.

Inu Yasha said nothing as he walked out the door, following Kagome's mother to the location of the photo shoot. He didn't even want to look at Miroku or Sango. Inu Yasha was just so frustrated that he followed Kagome's mother, not even noticing where Miroku and Sango went.

Once Inu Yasha was far enough away so that he couldn't hear them, Sango leaned over and talked to Miroku, "He's taking this in such a bad way. I mean, is this a normal thing to do?"

Miroku shrugged, "I don't believe it is that unusual. I just think this is really affecting Inu Yasha."

Sango pulled opened the door to the photo shoot room, "Let's just hope that this doesn't go over well between Kagome and Koga, maybe it just won't work between the two."

As Miroku and Sango entered, the turned a corner, and then both of their mouths dropped, there stood Kagome and Koga, in front of a beach back drop looking like two professional models. They hated to admit it, but both of them looked amazing together. It was quite a shock to both of them. Now they really felt bad for Inu Yasha.

The whole situation so far really wasn't too bad after all. Her bathing suite was a two piece, but it still covered a lot of skin. Koga was standing behind her, with his arms gently wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him. Kagome had her head rested on his shoulder, and her arms were slightly crossed across her chest. They had a fan going, giving off a slight breeze to make the scene seem more realistic.

Kagome was amazed with how warm and comfortable she felt. She enjoyed the feeling of being close to another person. Koga was so gentle as well, before the shoot had started, he had promised her that he would try to make her feel as comfortable as he could make her. His arms weren't too tight around her waist; it made her feel as if she were on cloud nine. These feelings made her want to fall asleep in his arms, and just stay close to this warmth forever.

There were many flashes coming from many different cameras at various angles. Her eyes began seeing spots, but she just continued to smile, knowing that the sooner this was over, the sooner she could talk to Inu Yasha and get everything sorted out.

"You two are amazing!" The head photographer shouted. "Very natural, no one would ever guess that neither of you had never done any past modeling jobs before. Keep up the good work and we'll be done before lunch!"

Not only did these words hurt Inu Yasha, but they hurt Ayame as well. She had been standing in the distance watching the shoot the entire time. It pained her to see Koga look so happy with another woman. She also had to admit that Kagome looked amazing with Koga. Never in her career had she seen two models look this natural together. It was like both of them were just meant to be.

She stared down at the necklace he had given her before he left, and she remembered the words he had spoken to her, 'I promise that some day, I'll come find you, and when I do, we can be together forever.' It wasn't much, but back then, it had meant a lot to her. Inside the necklace, was a small red stone that Koga had found one day and given to her when they were only in elementary school.

After watching a bit more of the photo shoot, Ayame couldn't stand it anymore, and she began to walk out of the room. She stared back at Koga once more, only to find Koga staring at her with confused eyes. Ayame quickly turned her head and continued walking out until she ended up running into someone around her own age.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked her.

It turned out, that Ayame had managed to run into Sango who had just started walking closer to the set. Ayame shook her head, and then burst into tears. She didn't even know who Sango was, but she ended up crying into her shirt. "It's not fair!" She shouted. "Why did he have to find someone else? He said- he said that he would come and find me and that we would be together!"

Sango lead Ayame over to two chairs, and they both sat down. "Who are you talking about?"

Ayame wiped some of the tears from her eyes, "K-Koga said that he'd come find me. But now look at him; he's happy with another woman. It was foolish of me to think that after all this time he would still remember out promise, but I- I just hoped deep down that he would and we could be happy together."

Well, now this was interesting. Sango couldn't believe that this ordeal had now gotten even messier. Enter Ayame, who still loved Koga, and who believes that Koga and Kagome are couple. Meanwhile, Koga is acting friendly to Kagome which is making Inu Yasha mad because he likes her. What a predicament they were in. Not to be mean, but the situation was almost humorous.

"Would you like to hear something that might make you feel better?" Sango asked her.

Ayame nodded, at this point, anything good could make her feel better. "Alright…"

"Well, Kagome is one of my best friends, and the truth is, she's in love with my other friend, Inu Yasha. Koga doesn't really have any feelings of love towards Kagome unless it's like sibling love. They've never really even talked to each other. I'm sure that you still have a good chance with Koga, if you just talk to him, I'm sure that he'll start to remember." Sango figured that it was better off to explain everything to her now, instead of making her wait and suffer even more.

A small smile appeared on Ayame's face. She was overjoyed to know that Koga and Kagome weren't together. She still had a chance with Koga, even though she had lost her job that would be okay. There were other jobs that she could find; she had a high school and college education. It was funny how in such short time, everything had evolved. Only around two hours had passed since she had first been working on Kagome, yet it seemed like this day had lasted forever.

Sango looked over towards Koga and Kagome, she was sure that the current position they were in didn't thrill Inu Yasha too much. They had brought out a large beach chair, one that a person could lay down on. Koga was lying on his back on the chair, Kagome positioned over top of him. Her hands were on his chest, and her legs on either side of his. Koga was resting his hands on her shoulders, both had their heads turned, and were looking at the cameras.

Never did Sango picture seeing Kagome like that with anyone besides Inu Yasha. It took some getting used to, to see them there sitting like that. She glanced over at Inu Yasha and saw that he was giving Koga his ultimate death glare, and trying to control his anger. Sango tried not to laugh. Inu Yasha always looked so funny when he was jealous.

A few minutes later, Miroku came over to where Sango and Ayame had been sitting and watching the shoot. He looked like he had just gotten back from heaven. There was a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Just where have you been and what were you doing?" His fiancée asked.

Miroku smiled and sat down next to Sango, "They had chocolate cream filled doughnuts over there… Amazing, I have never had a doughnut that tasted that good before…"

"Weirdo…" Sango added.

A few more minutes and steamy positions later, they finally wrapped up the photo shoot.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. It was over! She had to be honest with herself to, it really wasn't that bad. Everyone was very nice to her, she felt bad that Ayame had to loose her job over it. It was her fault to, she had been the one so upset about the entire thing. Well, she was still determined to talk to her mother to get Ayame's job back, or even get her a different and better job.

"Great job Kagome, it's been nice working with you," the head photographer said.

"You too."

Man was she hungry. It felt like she hadn't eaten in over a day. She hoped that they were going to go some place good for lunch because she sure was famished.

As she walked back to her dressing room to change back into her regular clothes, she spotted Inu Yasha out of the corner of her eyes standing near Miroku and Sango looking like a jealous puppy. It was so cute; she wished she would have brought a camera to take a picture of the look on her face. After glancing at Inu Yasha once more, she walked towards the exit.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango shouted to her, "I'm coming with you."

Kagome waited a second for Sango to catch up, and then continued walking. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Sango smiled, "I know, so, how was it?"

"Definitely not as bad as I thought it was going to be," Kagome said, "Not too bad."

"I happy for you. Any ways, I was talking to this Ayame girl-"

Her eyes widened. "Green eyed, brown hair in two ponytails Ayame?"

Sango nodded, "Yeah, why? Do you know her or something?"

"She did my make-up, it's a long story."

"Well, anyways, she's in love with Koga!"

"What!" Kagome was in complete shock. Ayame loved Koga? Hell, it amazed her that Ayame even knew Koga. That was crazy, how both of them knew each other. What were the odds of them meeting up like this again? It was amazing! Then it struck her. She had just hurt Ayame again! She must feel really terrible now! Ayame must think that she loves Koga. Kagome knew that she needed to tell her everything was a misunderstanding. "Sango, I've got to go tell her that-"

"Don't worry Kagome," Sango said reassuringly, "I told her the situation, about how you don't like Koga, she was very excited, and she understands the situation now."

That was a relief. Kagome would have felt so terrible if she had ruined Ayame's life yet again. "Thank you so much Sango. I already managed to get her fired from her job today, the last thing I needed to do was to cause her more pain."

"You got her fired?" Sango exclaimed, "What on earth did you do now!"

"That's part of the long story."

"Well, hurry up and go get dressed, I want to hear this long story!"

Kagome nodded and quickly went into her dressing room to get ready to leave. Once she got into her room, she quickly got out of her bathing suite and began to put her other clothes back on. Now she began to think about her next issue, Inu Yasha. How was she going to confront him after this? She was sure that he wasn't going to be too happy with her, but she wanted to make sure that he completely understood the situation before he started to jump to conclusions.

A few minutes later, she had put her normal clothes back on and was ready to leave. She checked herself in the mirror one last time, before heading out of the dressing room.

She walked out of the dressing room, and saw Inu Yasha standing outside of the room, waiting for her. "Inu Yasha? What are you doing here?"

"Keh, Miroku and Sango just told me to wait for you. We are going out to eat with your mother and that other Ayame woman."

Kagome smiled, "Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting." Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha's hand and began to walk towards the exit of the buildings to where the limos were parked.

"What the hell are you doing wench?" He said, referring to her holding his hand. Kagome looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw his pink stained cheeks.

"Oh be quiet, we better hurry up, or we are going to be late! I'm starving!" Kagome walked faster until they finally reached the exit and were hit with a bright ray of sunshine.

Today hadn't been such a bad day after all.

**TBC!**

**AN: Hurrah! Another chapter done! And my longest one too! Over 6,000 words! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review, I love hearing your comments and ideas! Thanks for reading**


	24. Chapter 24

**Love that Dog! **

**Chapter 24 **

**A/N: **

**I'm sorry for such a late update. School has started again, with at least two hours of band after school everyday and homework; I don't have much time to write. I will try to update sooner next time, as I want to get this story completed and start on another one. **

**For those of you who have asked, this is an Inuyasha/Kagome fanfiction. It will eventually get there, I promise. :) Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot. **

**--Previous Chapter:-- **

"What the hell are you doing wench?" He said, referring to her holding his hand. Kagome looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw his pink stained cheeks.

"Oh be quiet, we better hurry up, or we are going to be late! I'm starving!" Kagome walked faster until they finally reached the exit and were hit with a bright ray of sunshine.

Today hadn't been such a bad day after all.

**--Currents Chapter:-- **

"Oi! Kagome! What's this la-sag-na crap?"

"For the tenth time, stop asking me questions about what this food is! I've lived in Japan all my life, how do you expect me to know what some of this stuff is? Was he really that stupid? She had commented many times before about how she had never been to America before. How did he expect her to know what the food was? Sure, she knew what some of the American food was, but certain items she had never heard of.

After the photo shoot, everyone had been complaining about how hungry they were, so Kagome's mother and her fiancé took them out to lunch a local sit-down food chain. It was a nice place that wasn't too overpriced considering the area they were in. This was definitely a new experience for them; they hadn't ever had American food before. However, from what Kagome's mother had told them, America really didn't have much food of its own, most Americans ate food from recipes that had been brought over from other countries.

It was hard enough trying to read the menu with what little English skills she had, but trying to figure out what the food was, turned out to be just as difficult. Thank goodness her mother was there, or all of them would have been stumped. Most likely they would have given up and just gone to some cheap little Japanese restaurant.

"So Ms. Higurashi," asked a thrown Sango, "What is a food that is usually kid-friendly? I don't feel like being too risky in what I eat, my stomach had been upset recently."

Ms. Higurashi's eyes scanned over the menu, "Well, most kids like the chicken fingers, or hamburgers, which I know you have had before." She set her menu down and looked over at her daughter, "What are you going to have Kagome?"

Kagome didn't answer; she was too busy staring at Miroku and Sango. Neither of them seemed to be acting fishy, but something about Sango just didn't seem to be right. Her stomach had been bothering her? As in morning sickness? That wasn't it, right? Maybe it was true, how long ago had it been since the night Miroku and Sango well, you know… did "it"?

"Kagome? Are you feeling alright?"

She was still too deep in her thoughts to realize her mother had been calling her name. Sango being pregnant, that would be different. Miroku and Sango were engaged, but she had assumed they would wait until they were married before starting a family. Of course, remembering back on her conversation with Sango, everything had just sort of happened, they weren't thinking about the future at the time. That means there was a great possibility.

How bizarre, Miroku and Sango being parents, it was kind of funny to image. There was no doubt her mind that they would be good parents, it was just the whole concept that they would be parents so soon, what a shock. She still had to remember there was a chance that Sango was just sick and there was no baby on the way. Then again, where was the fun in that?

"Kagome dear?"

How cute a miniature little Sango, how adorable…

"Hey wench!"

Of course a small Miroku would be equally as adorable…

"Wench!"

But what if they were twins! That would be even cuter.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome quickly snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head towards Inu Yasha who was sitting next to her, "Geeze, I'm sitting right next to you, did you have to scream like that?"

He just ignored her snapping at him and went back to his own little world of glaring at Koga who was sitting across from him at the table and had his eyes fixed on Kagome. It made him wrench to see Koga look at Kagome like that. Since when was he _allowed_ to look at Kagome like that? Kagome hadn't even shown any interest in Koga until he came out of the closet and showed everyone what he was really like. The bastard made him loose sleep at night.

This Ayame person was like the female version of Koga, except she wasn't staring at Kagome, she was ogling at Koga. Didn't she have anything better to do? It was clearly obvious that Koga was too busy staring at Kagome to realize that Ayame was even trying to grab his attention. Where did this leave him? After thinking about it, he realized where this left him, in a gigantic tangle of feelings.

But of course he would never actually admit it.

"So Inu Yasha, what are you going to have?" Kagome's mother asked from across the table.

He shrugged; he hadn't read the menu much after asking Kagome what the lasagna was. Not to mention the look on Koga's face could make anyone not want to eat. "Keh, I don't know. Ramen."

"You know Inu Yasha," Kagome added, "There's more to life than ramen." Did he have some kind of ramen fetish? Sure, she enjoyed ramen, but she didn't think that she could eat is as habitually as him.

Inu Yasha cast a glare over at Kagome, "Since when did you care what I eat?"

She returned his glare, "What about meat, vegetables, fruit and all the other foods you should be eating? You're going to die in five years because of malnutrition! All they will find in your body is ramen!"

Everyone else at the table and throughout the entire restaurant tried to ignore their loud bickering. Both had been caught up in the moment and didn't realize how much of a scene they had been making. To Miroku and Sango, they found it quite amusing. Inu Yasha and Kagome were making idiots of themselves and didn't even realize it. If only they could see what they looked like, it would be absolutely priceless not to mention, it could make excellent blackmail.

Flash. Flash.

Kagome and Inu Yasha stopped fighting and turned their attention to Miroku who had his cell phone out, pointed directly at them. "Miroku, just what the hell were you doing?" Inu Yasha demanded.

Miroku quickly searched for a well thought of excuse. How was he going to get himself out of this one? The last few times Sango and himself had taken pictures of the two, they hadn't noticed. This time, they both noticed and he got caught with his camera phone pointed directly at him. What was he supposed to say? "Well, you see-"

"Sorry I took so long," the waitress said, "Are you ready to place your orders?"

What a relief, Miroku thought to himself, he had been saved just in the nick of time. Now, he just had to hope and pray that they would forget about questioning him, and focus on something else. Hopefully Inu Yasha had a short-term memory loss.

"Sir, what would you like?" The waitress asked Miroku.

"I'll take you-"

Sango bashed him on the head. "He'll just have what I'm having." The waitress nodded, and then giddily walked away. To hell to that waitress! Did Miroku just suddenly forget that he was engaged? What a jerk. She hadn't been feeling good recently, and what does her fiancé do? Flirt with the damn waitress! At times she couldn't figure out why she said yes to his proposal.

Kagome waved her hand in front of Sango's face, "Are you alright? I tried calling your name, but you wouldn't answer."

"Don't worry," Sango smiled, "I'm fine. Just a bit tired that's all."

"Would you like the limo driver to take you home? I don't want you to think that you are being forced to stay here," Kagome's mother added.

Sango shook her head, "Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather stay here. I'm not too tired; I'll just take a nap once we get back."

Miroku was sitting next to Sango, was against the wall in their booth. He was thankful for this too. It was so obvious that he couldn't believe Sango hadn't tried to figure it out yet. She had gotten sick this morning, and a few days ago she had gotten sick as well, wasn't this almost a for sure sign of her being pregnant? Of course, she could just be sick, but it had been around two weeks since 'that' night, and everything would make perfect sense.

He wasn't too sure he could imagine himself being a good father at this age. In the future, he knew that he would want to have children, but this soon? Would he be ready? He hadn't grown up under the best example, what if something happened and his child would grow up like he did? No, he couldn't think about that, everything would be alright, if she truly was pregnant, he was sure that Sango and himself could be good parents to a child.

"Miroku? Are you alright? You seem to be deep in thought," questioned his worried fiancé.

"I'm alright," he assured her, "Just thinking about certain things, that's all."

Kagome poked her nose into the conversation, "Come on, tell us, you had to be thinking about something important, right?"

He waved his hand, "Trust, me, it was just a thought, that's all," he blushed at the thought of what everyone would say if he told them what he had been thinking about.

"You're blushing!" Kagome pointed out, "Don't tell me you were thinking about that waitress again!" She told him sternly, Kagome gestured over to Sango who had been sitting back and observing the conversation. "What would your fiancé think!"

Miroku looked over at Sango who was smiling at him in amusement. She was enjoying this! He guessed he deserved it after hitting on the waitress, but couldn't she at least back him up? Miroku turned his focus back towards Kagome, "I promise you that I was not thinking about the waitress! Besides, she looked like a slut anyways!"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Uh Miroku… I think you better say sorry…"

He was confused, that is until he looked around and came face to face with the waitress from before. She sent large glares his direction, and then proceeded on dumping a plate of spaghetti on top of his head. It slowly oozed down his body, and pretty soon he was covered in noodles, sauce, and even had a meatball on top of his head. The situation quickly turned from bad to worse

Due to Miroku's big mouth, everyone had to order their lunch to go. The waitress who dumped the plate of spaghetti on Miroku ended up getting fired by the restaurants manager, and then the manager gave everyone their meal free, plus free deserts, and a meal on the house the next time they stopped by. What they got out of it wasn't bad considering it was Miroku's fault in the first place.

Once they had arrived back at the mansion, Miroku went off to get cleaned up, and everyone else started to eat their meal. The food tasted great even though it had to be ordered through take out. Inu Yasha had tried to persuade Kagome into letting him eat Miroku's dessert, but unfortunately for him, all it got him earned was a whack across the head.

Ten minutes after everyone had started to eat, Miroku returned all cleaned up and walked to the dinning room to join the others. He sat down where his food was which happened to be between Sango and Kagome.

"I must say that I have never seen a waitress with such rude manners," Kagome's mother commented. She hadn't hear what Miroku said about the waitress, and no one wanted to tell what he said, so Kagome's mother just assumed that the waitress accidentally dropped the food on Miroku's head.

Kagome laughed nervously, "Yeah well, you know people these days, never know when they might do something stupid."

Her mother ignored the nervous tone in her daughter's voice, and changed the subject, "Do you have any plans for the rest of the day? It's only a little after one."

"Eh… well, I hadn't really thought about it. I guess we could just stay here, I mean we haven't had much time to really get settled in. There's plenty to do here." How stupid was she? Before the trip, she had never even thought about what they were going to do during their stay in America. Kagome had no plan of what was going to happen which wasn't a good thing.

Sango gestured across the table towards Kagome, "I was thinking about going to the pool for a while after I eat, would you like to join me?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't see why not, maybe I can work on my tan."

"If my woman is going, then I better go to. I have yet to make sure that the area is safe. I would never put you in a situation that could possibly be unsafe," Koga declared.

Kagome smiled hesitantly, "Thanks Koga…"

"Well, I should go as well; I don't want my fiancé hitting on any pool boy's."

"You're worried about me?" Sango exclaimed. "I should be the one worrying about you making out with some French maid!"

He decided to end the little argument quickly, "You are probably right." Miroku turned towards Inu Yasha, "What about you?"

Inu Yasha scoffed, "I don't know," he looked away, "I'll think about it." There was a reason to why he didn't want to go to the pool with the others, if they were going to the pool, then that equaled swimsuits. He had barely been able to hide a blush at the photo shoot when she was quite a ways away from him, but at the pool, she would be right there. That situation could prove to be disastrous.

Miroku leaned over and whispered in Inu Yasha's ear, "Come on, you know you want to see the girls in tiny little bathing suites."

He hit Miroku over the head and left the table and muttered, "Pervert…"

Soon after, Miroku left the table to get ready to go swimming.

Kagome stood up and pushed her chair in, "I'm going to go get ready? Are you coming?" She asked Sango.

Sango shook her head, "I'll be there in a minute, you can go on without me."

Kagome wasn't too sure why Sango was staying behind, but she shrugged it off and headed towards her room so she could get ready to go to the pool as well.

As Sango sat there quietly, Kagome's mother looked over a Sango with a questioning look. "Sango, is there something you need? From what Kagome and the others have been saying, you haven't been acting yourself recently."

"Well, you see, there is something," she mentioned softly.

"Go on,"

Sango leaned over towards Kagome's mother and began whispering in her ear. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes perked up, and then she nodded as she continued to listen to the rest of Sango's conversation.

"I see," stated Mrs. Higurashi, "I have just what you need, and if you need anything else, just ask me."

Sango nodded, "Thank you."

Kagome waited outside Sango's door, what on earth was taking so long, she had seen Sango walk into her room, but that was twenty minutes ago! It didn't take that long to put on a bathing suit and gather up the stuff she needed. What the hell was she doing in there? She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. From what she could it tell it was quiet in the room, and there was no noise.

She was getting irritated. Why wouldn't Sango answer? Nothing seemed to be getting her attention. Finally, after a few more knocks, she just gave up. "I'm going down to the pool Sango! Not to be mean but I'm tired of waiting!" Kagome waited hoping to hear a reply, but after a moment or two of silence, she walked away from Sango's door.

Maybe she could get Miroku to go get her out of her room. Surely Sango would let her own fiancé into the room.

Kagome walked down the hallway where their rooms were located, then turned down the many other hallways which lead to the stairs to get to the main second balcony patio which had stairs that went down to the pool. On her way there, she looked around at all of the rooms and expensive pieces of artwork that lined the walls. Just how much money did her mother have? There was so much stuff ,it must have taken years to have accumulated it all.

Just as she arrived at the doors that lead to the patio, Miroku walked into the house with wet hair, an obvious sign that he had already been in the pool. "Already done?" Kagome questioned.

He shook his head, "I went down there and Inu Yasha decided to push me in. Where's Sango? I came looking for her."

Kagome shrugged, "She's in her room, but she won't answer me and her door is locked, I was going you to go get her."

"Well, thanks, I'm going to go try and find her."

Kagome continued through the doors as Miroku quickly walked back towards Sango's room.

Sango sat on the bed in her room pondering what she was going to do. She had ignored Kagome, not wanting Kagome to start questioning her. She felt bad for ignoring her, but right now she was just so tense that she really didn't feel like talking. Sango knew what she needed to do, but she was so nervous.

She walked to the bathroom, and without looking, slowly picked the item up off of the bathroom counter. This was it, she was going to do it.

"Sango? Are you in there? I'm coming in!" She heard Miroku's voice shout.

Sango started to panic, he had a key to her room, and she couldn't stop him! Her heart started pounding, she quickly ran to the door with the item in her hand to try and stop Miroku, but it was too late.

The door flew open and Miroku immediately stopped when he saw what was in Sango's hand.

There, down at her side, clenched tightly in her fist, was a Pregnancy test.

TBC!

Eh… not much of a cliffhanger, I don't think. So could you all tell that it was a pregnancy test that she asked Mrs. Higurashi for? I tried not to make it too obvious. It was a so/so chapter. I'm really sorry for it being out so late. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. Please review! I really love your comments and ideas.


	25. Chapter 25

**Love that Dog**

**Chapter 25**

**AN: Eh… once again another extremely late chapter. While after school band has ended, school is a really big pain in the ass. I have a favor to ask of you all, please read my new story. With this story coming to an end in the near future (of course with the way I update 5 more chapters could last another seven months) I have been working on a new one. Please read it and make me happy! A happy me means more chapters for you! Thanks for the reviews, here is the chapter. **

**Hopefully this chapter has more of what you guys want… Er... a bit of a fluff/sappy chapter, but it is my way to make up to you all:)**

**--Previous Chapter:--**

Sango started to panic, he had a key to her room, and she couldn't stop him! Her heart started pounding, she quickly ran to the door with the item in her hand to try and stop Miroku, but it was too late.

The door flew open and Miroku immediately stopped when he saw what was in Sango's hand.

There, down at her side, clenched tightly in her fist, was a Pregnancy test.

**--Current Chapter:--**

Miroku stared at the pregnancy test that was clutched in Sango's hand long and hard. Sure, he had been thinking that maybe that was what was wrong with Sango, but having to actually come to that conclusion that he was going to be a father… well, let's just say that, that was easier said than done. Everything around him had just zoned out and the only thing that he could see clearly was that pregnancy test. Heck, he didn't even see Sango anymore, it was all just that damned pregnancy test.

Here he was, standing before his fiance, a nervous wreck because she was holding a pregnancy test. He was even too freaked out to speak anything to her. Did this mean that he was going to be a bad husband and friend? Miroku wasn't too sure if this made him seem like a jerk or not. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out.

"Are you alright Miroku?" His fiance asked, concerned about his current mental state. She waved a hand in front of his face, trying to break him out of the strange trance he was in.

She watched as he just stood there with a strange expression on his face. It was an unreadable look that bothered her. How was she supposed to react if she couldn't tell how he felt? Usually people either smiled or frowned, but this… this was just a very blank and dazed stare. What did that mean? What was it supposed to be? Good, or bad? Did she really even want to know?

The next thing she knew, Miroku was on the ground, out cold. Apparently the shock of seeing the pregnancy test was just a little too much for him. Sango quickly threw the pregnancy test on the ground and bent down next to Miroku. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to lightly shake him, trying to wake him up. "Miroku? Are you alright?"

He didn't budge. At all.

Sango stood up and walked to her bathroom. She wasn't sure how to react to Miroku passing out. What exactly did this mean? There were so many different possibilities and unfortunately, she was going to have to wait till he woke up until she could fully understand. The suspense was going to be the death of her.

After she had arrived in the bathroom, she took one of the small paper cups and filled it up with water, hoping that this might wake him up. He deserved it anyway's. What kind of fiance passes out at the sight of a pregnancy test? Sure they hadn't planned on it, but that didn't mean he needed to faint! She cranked up the temperature to as cold as it would get. Too bad she didn't have a bucket. That would have been more fun.

Once the small cup had been filled to its limits, Sango turned the water off and carefully carried the cup to where Miroku was lying on the ground. There wasn't that much water, but it was cold enough that she hoped it would do the trick.

Just as she was standing right over Miroku, the door to her bedroom suddenly flew open. The cup flew out of Sango's hand and landed on top of Miroku's face, covering it in freezing cold water. Meanwhile, Kagome ran over to Sango who had jumped and stumbled backwards from Kagome's sudden intrusion. She had managed to trip over her feet and was sitting on the ground, wincing from her sudden drop and landing on her tailbone.

"Ahhh! I'm so sorry Sango!" Kagome quickly kneeled down next to her friend, disregarding the fact that there was an unread pregnancy test and an unconscious Miroku on the ground right next to her feet.

Sango shook her head. "Don't worry Kagome, its okay; I just fell on my bottom, that's all. You just surprised me, that's all." She noticed that Kagome wasn't wet. "I thought that you were going down to the pool."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yeah well, Inu Yasha and Koga were in the pool fighting and I didn't exactly feel like getting splashed. It's a mess down there…"

She went on discussing the fight between Inu Yasha and Koga, but Sango couldn't seem to pay attention. Her eyes kept glancing back and forth between Miroku and the pregnancy test. Miroku hadn't waken up yet and she still didn't know whether or not she was pregnant. There were all of these distractions, she just couldn't get a moments peace!

As Kagome continued to talk, her eyes eventually landed on Sango who was staring past her at something on the ground. Her mouth immediately closed and she stared at Sango trying to figure out what she was staring at. Kagome waited for Sango to say something, but she never did. Sango's concentration was so focused on what she was staring at, that she didn't even realize Kagome stopped talking.

Kagome's eyes went wide when she realized what Sango had been staring at. "S-Sango? Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know…" She managed to whisper out of her mouth. The test was too far away from her to tell what the answer was. Sango wasn't too sure why she was just sitting there and not getting up to go get it. Her body just wouldn't move it was like someone poured concrete around her legs.

"And uh…" Kagome stared over at Miroku who was out cold, "What happened to him?"

Sango inhaled suddenly. The thought made her cringe. "He came into my room while I was holding the pregnancy test, he saw the test, didn't say anything, and then he just fainted, all without saying a word. That stupid bastard!" Her eyes began to fill up with tears. "Now I am stuck here too afraid to look at my own pregnancy test which I had to barrow from your mother! He's such a jerk; don't you think he would have noticed by now that I was acting strange?"

Kagome caught something out of the corner of her eye. "Uh… Sango, haven't you ragged on Miroku enough?"

She quickly shook her head. "No!" Sango took her hand and wiped the tears from her yes. With her eyes closed, the bright lights in the room were irritating her eyes, she continued to cry and insult Miroku some more. "What kind of fiancée is he? Hell, he doesn't know anything! He doesn't realize how against premarital sex my parents are, even if I am engaged! Not to mention it has been over twenty fucking minutes since I took that damn pregnancy test and I don't even know if I'm-"

It was moments like these that made her melt. Sango was one who never liked things to happen suddenly or abruptly, but this time it was different. The whole world vanished around her because Miroku was holding her tightly and had to of been giving her one of the most passionate kisses he had ever given her. At first, she didn't realized what was happening, and for a moment thought that Kagome might have been kissing her, which kinda freaked her out, but after she opened her eyes, she saw Miroku's violet eyes staring down at her which caused her face to turn a dark red.

How long had it been since they were this intimate? They hadn't kissed like this since the night they well… did it. She had brought her arms around him and was clinging to the material on his back. Her body began to shudder as he began nipping at her bottom lip with his mouth. Sango took one hand off of Miroku's shirt to try and feel around for the pregnancy test, but Miroku's hand immediately met up with hers and held it tightly.

Sango felt Miroku smile against her mouth. Her eyes quickly flew open and were met by Miroku's. She gave him the 'are you saying what I think you're saying' look and waited for his response. Once he realized what she was indirectly asking him, he quickly nodded and let out a small yelp as Sango quickly pushed Miroku down onto the ground and began smothering him in kisses.

"S-Sango, shouldn't we stop?"

She stared at him in disbelief, "You want to stop?"

He paused for a moment, "Well… no-"

Sango forced him quiet and from there, the rest was history.

**(Quick author's note: Do you realize what just happened? Incase you didn't catch it, Sango is pregnant)**

Kagome chuckled as she walked away from Sango's room. They were so cute together. She was also extremely happy after catching the results of the pregnancy test on her way out of the room. How exciting was this? Miroku and Sango were going to be parents! Kagome squealed as she thought about little Sango's and Miroku's running around. Oh how she couldn't wait for that day to come.

She walked over to her room and was about ready to open the door when a hand suddenly slammed against the door making her jump and quickly turn around.

"Inu Yasha?" She stared at him worriedly. "What happened to you?" He was a mess! There were leaves in his hair, along with many cuts and bruises all over his body.

He stared at her as if she were stupid. "What do you think happened!" She had just been outside, did she forget so suddenly?

Kagome glared at him. "You did that fighting with Koga? What the hell were you thinking! Of course with you two, I guess I shouldn't be surprised!" She pushed her door open, wanting to go in and take a nap.

"H-Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Inu Yasha shouted after her.

Kagome turned around, "What do you mean? I'm going to my room. Do you have a problem with that?"

He stumbled on his words. "Well I- no, I mean yes- Oh for the love of kami, would you just help me damn it!"

"Help you with what? All you have are little scratches; there isn't much I can do to help you about that."

Inu Yasha turned and pointed to his back which had a large gash running down it that was covered in blood. "I can't exactly reach my back. Care to help now?"

Kagome quickly lashed out and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room.

Inu Yasha sat on the bed as Kagome walked into her bathroom to get her first aid kit. He looked around and observed Kagome's room. It wasn't very feminine. The walls were painted a light shade of blue and except for a small mirror above her vanity, her walls were bare. She hadn't been there to decorate the room, but why didn't her mother make it more girly? He had been in Souta's room the night before playing video games and his room was like a video game paradise. Maybe Kagome just wasn't very… well, girly.

Kagome walked out of her bathroom, returning with a small kit in one had and a bottle of antiseptic and a damp cloth in another. She set the items on her bed then spoke quietly. "Turn around so I can look at your back…" He complied with her orders and she winced as she saw the large gash on his back. She took the cloth and began to lightly dab the area around the wound to remove any of the dried blood.

"Ouch! That hurt! What the hell are you doing woman?"

She pushed the towel down hard on his wound, making his muscles tighten. "Damn it woman, seriously, what are you-" He stopped as he saw the fear in his eyes when he turned his upper body to look back at her.

Why was there fear in her eyes? He moved back around so she could continue fixing his back. That look… he'd never seen anyone give him that look before. The look of fear, fear that he was seriously hurt or something bad had happened to him. This look gave him a weird feeling. When was the last time a person had actually cared about his well-being? Hell, when was the last time someone acutally cared about him at _all_?

He was confused on how to react. Did he just totally ignore the look Kagome had just given him, or should he say something about it to her? Kami, he was such a bad people person. They should have taught something like this in school. Wasn't communicating with others important?

"How…" She paused, "How did he do that to you?"

"Keh."

Kagome pressed down harder on his cut. "Tell me."

He continued to refuse. "Why should I have to tell you anything?"

She withdrew the towel from his back, and then with all her strength slapped the wet cloth on his back. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"Gahhhh! What the fuck? That hurt woman!"

"Tell me!"

Inu Yasha crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Fine you damn bitch… I was walking out of that fucking pool after fighting with the stupid idiot. I was climbing up the ladder when he told me to stay away from you, then all told him to do was to shut fuck up. The next thing I know, he's pulled a loose tile off of the pool and is cutting me in the back!"

Kagome couldn't believe what Koga did to Inu Yasha. "That's terrible! Common, he had to of said something else or you had to have done something different. He wouldn't just do that, would he?"

"Hell if I'd know…" He grumbled under his breath. "Moron… Even if I will heal in an hour, that still gave him no excuse to cut me in the back!"

She stopped.

"That's right!" Kagome threw the bloody cloth on the ground. "Why do you need my help if you are going to heal in an hour? It must not be that bad then! You made me think that you were seriously hurt!" She began packing back up her first aid kit, then stood up and began heading back to her bathroom to put everything away that she had just gotten out.

Inu Yasha jumped off the bed. "Come on wench, just listen to me. Why do you have to get all moody?" He walked into the bathroom and watched as she put the box away, then marched over to where he was standing.

"I was worried about you!" She swallowed, trying to hold back her tears. "I care for one moment when you ask for my help, and then it turns out you'll only need the bandages on for an hour? Do you find this amusing?"

"Wench, just listen-"

Kagome slapped him, ignoring his shocked reaction. "I have a name you know! Incase you forgot, its Kagome. K-a-g-o-m-e. I think you could at least call me by my name." She wiped away tears out of the corners of her eyes. Damn hormones were making her make a fool of herself. What a great situation she was in.

She looked up at Inu Yasha and was astounded. He was staring at her with so much emotion. What on earth was going on through his head? Maybe him and Koga were fighting a little took hard. Inu Yasha had never looked at her like that; in fact, she didn't think that he'd looked at anyone like that before. What on earth was going on?

A clawed hand gently reached up and cupped the side of Kagome's face and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Please… Don't cry, Kagome."

Before she could react, he brought his head down and gently pressed his lips against her own. Her heart began to race. How did this happen? Inu Yasha was kissing her! Never in a thousand years did she picture this happening. What came over him? He placed his hand on her shoulder, affectionately pulling her closer to him. There was a warm feeling deep inside her chest that made her desire more from him. Was this why when Miroku and Sango kissed they did it so much? Did it always feel this good?

She gave up trying to answer unanswerable questions and to the delight on Inu Yasha, she began to kiss him back. Inu Yasha, sensing her uncertainty, took his hand off of her shoulder and gently held one of her hands. This made Kagome want to explode. The sensation of him kissing her and holding her hand was almost too much to handle. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. He began to kiss her deeper until he parted his mouth and began teasing her bottom lip with his tongue, trying to grant access inside of her mouth.

'What the hell is he doing?' Kagome thought to herself. 'He's trying to stick his tongue into my mouth! That's- that's disgusting!'

Kagome pulled back slightly. "Inu Yasha, what are you-"

He took advantage of Kagome's open mouth brought his lips back on top of hers and caressing the inside of Kagome's mouth. Kagome was now officially freaked out. Scene's liked this happened all the time in movies, guy kisses girl, guy and girl make out by sticking their tongue's down each other's throats. However, in reality, it just seemed so much different. The needed to teach this stuff in school, kissing is an important part of everyday life, and Kagome was clueless as to what was going on.

She wondered what her face must look like. Kagome quickly opened her eyes only to be met by Inu Yasha's, after seeing him, she quickly closed her eyes again. He let go of Kagome's hand and brought both of his hands to her face. Inu Yasha began to kiss her harder and more passionately until he finally pulled away and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Kagome… I've waited so long…"

Ayame nervously stepped up to the gate of the Higurashi household. It was very intimidating and made her feel low when she thought about her small, one bed-room apartment waiting for her when she was finished. She wondered how she was supposed to get into the house. All there she could see was the large gate in front of her. Where was the security guard? Certainly there was someone who controlled the gate from the outside.

"H-hello?" She nervously asked hoping that there was someone around who head her.

There was a tiny ring and she saw a phone next to the security camera. Hesitant, she walked over to the phone and slowly picked it up after it had rung again. "Umm… hello?"

"Please state who you are here to see."

She was amazed. They had a voice automated security system? This machine knew who was in the house and who wasn't. How much money did this family have? "I want to see Koga."

There was a long pause, and then the automated male voice replied. "There is no Koga living here. Please leave immediately."

Ayame was sure that Koga lived here. Wasn't he staying with Kagome and the others? Maybe they had gone home already… Her heart sunk. All this way and he wasn't there after all. Everything was going from bad to worse. What else could end up happening? She figured that she might as well go home. If they had enough for the security system, then she figured that it probably knew what it was talking about.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise came from the phone. "Please hang up the phone and step away from the property. Failure to comply will result in immediate arrest. Please leave the property in the next five minutes or the authorities will be contacted. Thank you and have a nice day."

"What a crazy security system…" She mumbled to herself. Still determined that she was going to find Koga, she decided that if the gate wouldn't let her in, then she would just have to find her own way in.

Without thought, she stepped off of the path and began to walk along the twelve-foot high iron cast fence. The bars were spaced too close together for her to try and squeeze through and they were also too high for her to try and climb. There had to be some place where she could get in. Ayame eyed the top of the bars which came to a sharp, fine point at the top. It would definitely not be smart to try and jump over the fence unless she didn't mind becoming a human shish kabob

Ayame continued to walk the perimeter of the fence, staring at everything inside of the gate. It was a marvelous house, more amazing than any house she had ever seen on TV before. What luxury it must be to live in there, with everyone taking care of you. She had often dreamed of living in a house, no a castle like that. How envious she was.

As she continued, she began to hear water up ahead of her. Did they even have a waterfall too? This was getting to be ridiculous, from the tennis courts to the outdoor spa, didn't these people have enough? She turned the corner and she finally came to the waterfall which was at least ten feet high and was flowing water into the gigantic pool below, and what a pool it was. There was even a swim up bar and a Jacuzzi off to the side! It was all amazing.

Not long after, she saw it, there was a section of the gate where the top posts were missing, and there was a tree limb that reached over to the gate and would allow her to climb down the opposite side of the fence. When she was a child, she was an expert at climbing trees. It had to be just like riding a bike; she couldn't possibly forget how to climb a tree.

Quickly, she ran over to the tree and looked up. This couldn't be that hard. There were a lot of bottom branches, and the tree had many jagged parts where she could end up placing her feet on to push her up higher. Taking a deep breath, she placed one hand on a small lump on the tree and began to pull herself up. She then slowly began climbing up the tree, one small step at a time.

After five minutes of climbing, her body gave in and peered down. Now she was scared. It looked like such a long way down, and she didn't want to go any further. What on earth was she going to do? Unable to hold on any longer, she lifted herself up onto a branch that looked like it would be able to support her weight. When she finished getting settled, she looked down again and swallowed. This wasn't good. Not only was she too chicken to continue down the branch to go climb down the gate, she was in all just too afraid to move.

Her eyes quickly looked around for a sign of anyone. There was no one in the pool area, even though it was quite a mess and looked like someone had been there not too long ago. All of the windows facing the tree had the blinds closed which meant that no one would be able to see her. How was a situation like this possible?

Tears began forming, and eventually she broke down crying, "Someone help me!" She yelled. "I'm stuck!"

As she figured, there was no sign of anybody. Wasn't this the part where her knight and shinning armor was supposed to come rescue her from the tree? Of course, if someone did find her, they would most likely turn her in to the police for trespassing. However she had to admit that sitting in jail would be must better than sitting in some stupid tree all night.

She scooted back against the tree when there was a loud crack. The branch she was sitting on began to bend, and she could hear the bark of the tree begin to snap. This was definitely not good. She was at least eleven feet off of the ground. If she fell, she knew that she would either seriously injure herself, or if she fell the wrong way, she could even die…

"HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Why wasn't there anyone to save her? This couldn't possibly be the end, it was way too soon.

Ayame tried to stand up, but as soon as she was on to feet, the branch gave way, and she fell forward, head first towards the ground, with no one around to save her.

Sometimes, things just don't work out like they do in the movies.

TBC!

**Yay, I finished the chapter. :) Hmmm… I don't think that's a cliffhanger. PLEASE go check out my other story; I need to know if it is worth continuing after Love that Dog is completed. Thank you very much for reading, and I hope to hear from you, and with review responses I can respond to you as well! THANK YOU! ;) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Love that Dog**

**Chapter 26**

**READ THIS!!!!! 6/12/2007: I changed the ending a lot!! Please reread this chapter, or at least the ending! Please!!!! Thank you!!!**

**--Previous Chapter:--**

She scooted back against the tree when there was a loud crack. The branch she was sitting on began to bend, and she could hear the bark of the tree begin to snap. This was definitely not good. She was at least eleven feet off of the ground. If she fell, she knew that she would either seriously injure herself, or if she fell the wrong way, she could even die…

"HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Why wasn't there anyone to save her? This couldn't possibly be the end, it was way too soon.

Ayame tried to stand up, but as soon as she was on to feet, the branch gave way, and she fell forward, head first towards the ground, with no one around to save her.

Sometimes, things just don't work out like they do in the movies.

**--Current Chapter:--**

A warm hand was gently place on Koga's shoulder, "Are you gonna be alright?"

Koga smiled sadly, and nodded to Kagome, "Yeah, I just regret everything that happened. I mean, if I would have done something differently, we wouldn't really have to be here right now."

Kagome sat down on the chair, after adjusting her dress, to the right of Koga, and looked at him with concern. Koga had really been hit hard by the whole situation, and so had everyone else. They just had all been in shock, and no words could even come close to describe what they were feeling. Sadness, anger, despair, every person in the room felt something terrible and they hadn't even known the girl for a week yet. "It wasn't your fault; you've got to understand that."

"I know it's not my fault," His eyes showed great pain and frustration, "I just can't help thinking that if I hadn't acted like such a jerk to her back at that photo shoot, then none of this would have happened!" His fist slammed down on the chair next to him, causing the bang to echo through the quiet room, and many eyes turned toward his direction when he broke the silence. The chair he hit had jumped back into isle behind him, and caused a shriek from everyone sitting in the row.

Koga's fist was quickly taken into Kagome's hand as she tried to stop the bleeding with a tissue she had in her purse. "You shouldn't do such things… Now look what you've done to yourself." She carefully held his fist and dabbed the area's which were bleeding. "Maybe if you stepped outside, you could recompose yourself."

His chest rose and then quickly fell as he let out a sigh, "I don't really care. The sooner this is over with, the sooner I can put this to rest. When is the damned service going to start? Haven't we all been standing around for two hours now?"

She understood how Koga felt. When her grandmother had passed away, it seemed like they just wanted to drag everything out. Why did people elongate funerals to the point where everyone has cried so much that they can't anymore? "It's three now, so the service should start soon. The program said the visitation would be around two hours."

"I just think she needs to be put to rest for good. Everyone's been staring at her, even if she is dead, who wants to be constantly stared at?" Koga turned his attention to the casket placed on the table in the front of the room.

Before Koga saw Ayame in the casket for the first time, he was very nervous and anxious. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he suspected that he just didn't want to believe that it was true. Seeing Ayame in the casket would mean that she was dead, that she was _really _gone, and there wasn't any turning back. No waking up from a dream. But when he finally reached the front of the room, his heart gave out a sigh of relief. She looked so peaceful and happy lying there. It was like she was asleep and having a pleasant dream.

He looked at the back of the room to see the priest walking towards the center to begin the service. Finally, this nightmare would begin to end. The priest walked down the center of the room, occasionally comforting those in his path. He was a good man, Ayame's family was poor and they knew that they would be able to have a proper funeral service, and the funds for the casket alone was going to make them bankrupt. However, the kind priest of their local church raised enough money to help the family put their daughter to rest properly in their time of need.

After a few more minutes of consoling Ayame's family member's, the priest stood at the front of the room and began to talk. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." He paused as he was greeted by others, and then he continued. "We are gathered here today, not to grieve over the loss of a loved one, but to celebrate her journey to another place. While many of us are saddened by the loss of young Ayame, we must realize that she has gone on to a better place. I have been asked to read a small story about Ayame to you from her aunt who could not join us today."

The priest organized his papers and began:

"Ayame to me and to everyone who ever met her was a very special person. She was always befriending everyone, even those she had known for only a few minutes. She wore a smile on her face even during the hardest times and she was willing to sacrifice everything to help a friend.

Ayame was a dear friend to us all.

Ayame was a daughter, a niece, cousin, and sister.

Ayame never gave up no matter what the circumstance was.

She was a brilliant young make up artist in the prime of her life.

Ayame…

Ayame…

Ayame…

AYAME…

…AYAME!!!!"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WOULD YOU WAKE UP AYAME!!!!!"

"Quit yelling in my ear… I'm dead and I'm trying to sleep."

Was the mumbled response.

Ayame was shaken and the voice spoke again. "Cut the crap Ayame or I'll drop you from the tree and next time I won't save you."

Realizing that she wasn't dead, her eyes quickly opened and she looked around. She was by the gate of the Higurashi mansion. The gate was in front of her and she was leaning against the tree that she had tried to climb up. How was she alive? There was no one around when she climbed the tree and how could anyone had gotten to her fast enough so that she didn't even have a scratch?

She looked up at her savior and smiled, "Thanks Inu Yasha, I guess I really owe you one."

He scoffed and quickly got up off the grass, dusting off his shorts, "Hell yes! If I hadn't been picking up my stuff that I left at the pool, you would have cracked your head open, or died a slow, painful death as a human shish kabob."

Inu Yasha began to walk away, leaving her alone, outside of the Higurashi residence. "Ah- Wait!" She yelled towards him. Ayame cursed herself. What the hell was she thinking? What was she supposed to say? Take me inside so I can talk to Koga, the guy I have secretly liked for the past decade. Yeah, that would go over real smooth. They would think she was crazy, plus Koga probably didn't want to talk to her anyways.

Amber eyes stared back at her, waiting for more of an explanation. "What is it now? I saved your life didn't you? Haven't I given you enough favors by now?"

"No! I mean yes! " She spoke quickly, "I'm very grateful, I thank you for saving my life, and it's just that I wanted to… Well, I just wanted to visit- I mean talk to, you know…"

Fed up with her gibberish, Inu Yasha threw his hands up in the air. "My god woman! Who the hell do you want to see!?"

A blush tinted her cheeks and she stumbled on her words again, "I… well… I want to see. You know, the person, I mean…"

By now, she had begun to fidget and was picking the grass around her out of the ground in big chunks; the gardener's were going to love her for messing up their perfectly organized lawn.

"Oh for crying out loud, just follow me woman, and then you can go see everyone if you want to!" He began to walk back to the house, and Ayame followed him far behind, caught up in her thoughts.

Her death had been a dream after all. Everything seemed so real though, she saw herself lying in the coffin, all of her family was there, people actually cared that she was gone. Ayame knew that her family loved her, but even if it was her imagination, it was nice seeing so many people who cared about her all in one place. She was glad to be alive. What she did was stupid, and ending her life before she could actually sit down and have a real conversation Koga would leave her full of regret.

The majority of her childhood, she had lived in Japan along with her grandfather who owned a small, private dojo. She grew up practicing martial arts and often participated in local competitions, but once she grew into a teenager, her likes changed. Instead of practicing fighting for hours upon end, she stayed in her room and would practice applying make up to herself, her friends, and just about any face she could even get her hands on. At one point, she had even purchased a life-size Barbie head from a toy store to practice on.

She had met Koga in one of her cram schools, and it just happened to be that they were both trying to get into the same high school. It took them a while to eventually meet and start hanging out, but once they were friends, they always were hanging out with each other. That spring when the new school year started, they were not around each other as much. Koga had scored higher on the entrance exam, and with his middle school grades being as high as they were, he was placed in more advanced classes. Ayame was smart, but was put in the more general classes, so they never saw each other during school. When they occasionally saw the other in the hall, Koga's flirtatious girlfriend was always drooling all over him, and kept other girls away.

The next semester proved to be more successful. Koga had changed classes, and Ayame was surprisingly in most of his classes. The overly protective girlfriend had dumped Koga, leaving him for the senior track star. With the increase of meetings also came a great increase of feelings on Ayame's part. Although she never admitted it to any of her friends, she was infatuated with Koga and her life began to revolve around him. By this time, word of Ayame's amazing talent of make up artistry began to spread. Other girls in her class were inviting her over to their parties for a couple of hours to give a group of girls makeovers. Even if she wasn't friends with the girls, she saw it as a good way to get more practice.

As time went by, Ayame drew closer to Koga and her grandfather became sicker. It had been stated in her parents will that her grandfather was the only who was to be allowed to have guardianship over Ayame due to bad relations between her parents extended family. When doctors had finally located the problem, they suggest that Ayame's grandfather move to America because the doctors had more experience with his kind of condition. After much thought and consideration, it was final, they were moving to Los Angeles.

It took everything Ayame had to tell Koga that she was moving without breaking down. Everything was going so great, she was looking forward to starting her second year of high school with Koga, and then she had to move across the country. By the time Ayame had finally confessed to Koga that she was leaving, it was only two days before their departure, and he had gotten another girlfriend. The last time that she saw him was when they spent the day together before she had to leave. During their day spent together, they went shopping, and Koga and Ayame took photos in a photo booth. In Ayame's picture, she held up a necklace that Koga had just bought for her. He had promised her that he would always be there for her and stay with her forever. Unfortunately, once Ayame left Japan, she never heard from him or saw him until just a few days ago.

Currently, her life was heading down hill. Her grandfather was in his late eighties, and not showing signs of good health. She had just been fired from her job and forced to constantly search for money to help pay for her grandfather's medicine and hospital bills and the rent on their apartment. The jobs were very limited when it came to what she was able to do. Ayame had gone to college, but had majored in cosmetology which gave her a small selection of jobs to choose from.

"What am I going to do…" Her heart dropped as she thought about her grandfather. She knew that he was going to pass away soon, but without the money he received from the government, it would be even harder for her to support herself. There was no one to take her in, and after six years of not seeing her relatives, they surely wouldn't want to take her in.

There had to be hope somewhere, it would be hard to find, but she knew that she would find it. Still thinking about everything, her eyes glanced over beside her and noticed beautiful flowers growing high out of the ground. Ayame slowly bent down and took in their pleasing fragrance. It was a very sweet smell that tickled the inside of her nose. Slowly, she extended her arm and grasped the stem of one of the flowers. They were magnificent and rare in their beauty. The color of the flower was deep and majestic, a low purple that reminded her of fine purple felt.

Her ears detected a growl and she snapped out of her thoughts to see Inu Yasha a few feet beyond her standing by the entrance to the house. "Keh, would you move your ass! I said I would take you inside, and all you want to do is smell the flowers! Can you move a little faster?"

"Uh, yes sorry! I'm coming. Right behind you…" Her eyes followed his moves as Inu Yasha turned around and began to walk inside the house. Glancing every which way to make sure that no one saw her, she snatched the purple flower and ran swiftly to catch to Inu Yasha. As she neared closer to the house, her heart began to beat faster, fear and anxiety spreading throughout her body, unsure as to what was going to come.

Immediately as she entered the house, the bright, welcoming smile of Kagome greeted her at the door. "Ayame! It's so good to see you again. After what happened at the photo shoot I've been so worried about you? Are you doing alright? Have you found another job? My mother has connections and could surely get you another job."

Ayame smiled warmly in return and gave a small laugh, "It's nice to see you too Kagome." It touched her that Kagome was so worried about her. She hadn't told her grandfather about the job issue because it would just cause him more stress on his heart which would be very dangerous for his health. So she couldn't do that.

Kagome reached out and took hold of Ayame's hand, "Come on! I've been waiting in such suspense recently, Sango might be pregnant, but I don't know because she and Miroku have been locked up in her room for a half an hour!" She pulled on Ayame's hand until Ayame decided that she would go with her. Ayame remembered Sango; she was the one who had told her that Kagome wasn't in love with Koga. Now if only Koga wasn't so love struck with Kagome thing's could work out.

As they walked through the house, Ayame had to use all her self control to not start freaking out over the size and fine furnishings in the house. She had seen houses like this before, but she had never imagined that they looked so elegant on the inside. Famous paintings covered the walls Van Gogh, Matisse, Buonarroti, and most of the paintings were originals! There had to be over half a million dollars spent on paintings alone, not including all of the other decorations in the house. How lucky it would be to live in such a house.

Trying to break the long period of silence, Ayame spoke up, "So, uh… Kagome, how have you been? Do anything interesting?" She felt uncomfortable talking to Kagome because she knew that all she really wanted was to see Koga. How was she going to information out of Kagome about Koga? She couldn't just come out and say it. That would be much too suspicious.

Kagome flipped a switch to turn off a set of fans before she spoke up, "I've been doing alright. Not much going on with me, Miroku and Sango are really hitting it off. Inu Yasha and I are uh well… in an interesting situation right now; of course he and Koga are always fighting. I guess boys will be boys even when they are around twenty years old. Koga's just been doing his own thing, hanging around the pool a lot." While Kagome had been talking, she watched Ayame as she talked about everyone. She couldn't help but smile as she saw how much more attentive Ayame became when she mentioned Koga.

There was another long silence, and Kagome noticed how uneasy Ayame was behaving. "You like him, don't you?"

This caught Ayame off guard. She had never mentioned anything to Kagome before about liking Koga. Had Sango told Kagome about it? Or was she really just that easy to read? "How did you- I uh… I mean why do you think that?"

Kagome gave Ayame a little pat on the head, "A little bird told me Ayame, you don't have to hide it from me."

Ayame blushed and began freaking out. Kagome knew that she liked Koga! What was she supposed to do now? Would it be best just to drop it and forget the event ever happened, or should she spill and tell her whole life story to Kagome? "I guess you noticed then? Well, it doesn't really matter since he is currently after someone else. Shouldn't we see how Miroku and Sango are doing?" She continued to walk ahead even though she had no idea where she was going.

A frown crossed Kagome's face. It was terrible how Ayame was just ignoring her feelings like that! How did she know that Koga still didn't have feelings for her? "Ayame… Maybe you two should do some catching up; it's been such a long time you know." They needed to talk, even if Koga didn't have the same feelings for Ayame as she did for him. If she never talked to Koga again, there would always be that empty feeling of wishing that she had talked to him.

"I don't know. He didn't seem too interested at the photo shoot; it's probably for the best." She stopped walking as Kagome approached a door and opened it. Ayame followed her as she walked inside. It appeared to be a small study, there were two couches and a few bookshelves with many books lined across the room.

Ayame watched as Kagome began to search for something around the room. She began looking everywhere, but was having no luck in finding it. "Hey, wait here Ayame, I wanted to show you something, but I think it's in my room. I just have to go right around the corner, so sit tight." Kagome quickly walked out of the room leaving Ayame to herself.

She saw pictures on a desk and went over to look at them. There was a picture of a younger Kagome looking over the side of a crib and smiling at a young baby boy who Ayame assumed was Kagome's brother. Other pictures were of Kagome and her brother on the first day of school, at Christmas, and some she guessed were pictures of her old friends from back in Japan.

After looking at the pictures, she turned her attention to the books on the wall on her left. There were many books, some she had read, and even a few that appeared to be written in foreign languages. She figured that Kagome's mother must speak at least three different languages. Ayame noticed a shelf that was dedicated to all of the classics. Although she had originally found it difficult to read some of the older written books, and she went through high school and college, she began to understand the books and grow to appreciate them.

Footsteps behind her made her jump, but she thought nothing of it, figuring that it was Kagome coming back from her room. "Did you find what you need Kagome?" Ayame asked still engrossed with all of the books.

There was no response, and then she heard the door to the study close and a small click as the door was locked. What was so secretive that Kagome needed to lock the door? What on earth did she have to show her?"

"Kagome, why are you-"She turned around and gasped, "K-Koga! What are you doing here?"

From the expression on his face, Ayame could tell that he was just as surprised to see her. "Oh, hey Ayame. I'm just headin' back to my room after a few hours of tanning down at the pool. What brings you to this part of town?"

"Er… Well you- I mean I-" She could feel the blood rushing to her face. Why did he have to be standing there looking so gorgeous in those deep navy blue swim trunks that emphasized his tanned and toned body not to mention his stunning blue eyes. It was a beautiful sight. How many times in a girls life does she see the man she loves looking so god-like and just down right sexy? It wasn't fair. Then she noticed his hair. He had it back like he always did except this time his hair was slightly damp and some of the hair had fallen down on his face.

Koga cleared his throat; even that was god-like to her.

Wait. Oh shit, she thought. Here she was gawking at him and he noticed! What was she supposed to do now? She had never been in a situation like this before! Act normal, she told herself, act like nothing ever happened. "Sorry, I forgot what I was going to say, but now I remember of course! I mean- I thought I did." She looked at him sheepishly, "What did you ask me again?"

He smirked. "What are you doing here, in this house, in this room that has a door to my room?"

Ayame felt her body get twenty degrees hotter. She just made a complete ass of herself. Why did she have to stare at him like that! It was absurd! "I came to visit Kagome." She said quickly before anything stupid could come out of her mouth. "For Kagome."

"Sure," Koga nodded, "For Kagome."

Oh she felt so stupid. He had to know that she wasn't really there for Kagome. Now she had ruined everything. Speaking of Kagome, where was she? Shouldn't she have been back by now? Then she realized that Kagome was her escape goat. Tell Koga that she needed to find Kagome and leave. Brilliant! She could get out of there before anything else happened. "Well, uh, it was nice seeing you Koga," She started to turn around and give him a little wave goodbye. "I need to find Kagome."

Before she could even progress two steps, Koga grabbed her hand. Ayame froze and couldn't move. What was he going to do? Could this be the moment she had always been waiting for? Koga walked closer to her until her back was pressed against his chest. 'Oh my God.' She thought. 'I could die now and die happy. His body is so warm, and it is like we are melting together…' Ayame was brought back to reality when she felt his breath on her ear.

"Tomorrow," It sent chills through her body as his breath tickled her ear, "at six o'clock meet me at Maison Akira. It's in St. Pasadena, so it shouldn't take you too long to get there." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow."

Ayame stood there, frozen. What the hell just happened? It wasn't a dream, right? All she could think about was meeting Koga tomorrow at Maison Akira, a fancy French restaurant that she never imagined she would have the chance to eat at. This had to be one of the greatest moments of her life. Nothing could ruin this moment, absolutely nothing could. It was the best day of her life.

A minute later, Kagome walked through the door. Ayame was so excited; she couldn't wait to tell Kagome the good news. "Kagome, you're never going to believe what just happened-"

There was something wrong with this picture. Why was Kagome looking so sad? Ayame saw such a pained expression on her face and looked down to see a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand. She was confused as to what was going on. Had someone been hurt? Ayame reached out and rested her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

For the second time that day, Ayame was brought into an unexpected embrace. Kagome was hugging her tightly and Ayame heard sniffs coming from her and knew that she must be crying. "K-Kagome, what is going on here? Really, I mean, you're freaking me out." Ayame wrapped her arms around Kagome, believing that something terrible had just happened to her.

Kagome composed herself, still having her arms wrapped tightly around Ayame she spoke in a soft, trembling voice. "I-I'm so sorry Ayame. Your grandfather- he- earlier today he-"

No. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening! She just saw her grandfather earlier that morning, he was doing great! The doctors said that his condition appeared to be improving. Why today? Today was turning into such a great day. She had a date with Koga tomorrow! She was going to go back and tell her grandfather the news, he would be so happy for her! He always regretted having to move Ayame away, he knew how much she cared for Koga.

Tears began falling down her cheeks and her knees began to buckle. There was nothing left anymore, there was no one left. She lost her grandfather, her job. "Why me?!" She screamed. "Why are you doing this to me?!" She was a mess, the tears continued down her face and were no longer silent tears, she was sobbing and her mascara was running down her face as well.

Kagome continued to hug Ayame, supporting her. "I'm so sorry Ayame. I'm really sorry."

Hadn't she suffered enough? She worked multiple jobs and long hours to help support her and grandfather and then in one moment, it didn't matter anymore. All that work for nothing. "He can't be gone!" She sobbed. "He's not gone! Don't lie to me!" Ayame finally fell to the floor in a hysterical mess. Her eyes were bloodshot and she began shaking. "It's not true!"

"Ayame…" Kagome bent down and reached out to comfort her, but Ayame pushed her away.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed violently, "You're lying! He's not dead! He's not dead. He's not- he's not… dead."

A door flew open and Koga appeared, he had put a shirt on, but hadn't had the chance to get out of his swim trunks yet. "What on earth is going- Ayame? What's wrong with her?!" He looked and saw her on the floor, clutching the hair on each side of her head tightly. He quickly ran over to her and kneeled down next to her. "Kagome! What happened?!"

Before Kagome could answer, Ayame began to ramble again. "Grandpa… where are you?" She sniffed, "You promised to be there for me. You would be there…"

Knowing immediately what had happened, he held her tightly. This time, she was not so excepting of his embrace. "Get off of me!" She yelled. Ayame began clawing at his arms, scratching him, doing anything to escape from him. "Let me go! Please! Let me go!" No matter how hard she pushed, she didn't have enough energy to break away from him.

"Don't do this Ayame," he said soothingly, rubbing her arms, "We'll get through this." Koga felt Ayame's body relax and rest against his although she was still crying hard. "We'll get through this…together." He was trying his hardest to stay strong for her and not to cry as well. He understood what it was like to loose someone close, and how helpful it was to have someone next to you during that time.

Ayame sat in Koga's arms until she finally fell asleep, exhausted from all of her crying. Koga and Kagome hoped her dreams would be filled with happy thoughts that would help her get through the hard times to come.

**TBC**

**So obviously that was a completely different ending. The last ending just sucked, so I made a new one. ) I'll try to update soon! (Yes, I know it has been over a year since I last updated.)**


End file.
